After the Curse
by tvaddictlyfe
Summary: Lucille "Lucy" Mills is Regina's eldest child and Henry's adopted sister. How will she find her birth parents in the enchanted forest? And who is she in the Enchanted Forest? Read it to find out! I PROMISE you won't be disappointed, it is a MUST READ. Will have all the characters. AND if you like OUAT follow me on instagram-allthingsrumbelle
1. 1x01 Pilot

THANK YOU FOR OPENING THIS. I know this chapter is short and btw it's not my first fanfic but i deleted all my others. I will most likely update tonight but at the latest tomorrow night and it will be a long(er) chapter. It'll start off dull because I'm actually following the plot line but I PROMISE it will pick up and get crazy interesting, I'm building up to it. For those interested please R&R if you like it, and suggestions or questions in the reviews box and i promise I will reply to them all. I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_1x01 Pilot_

Mom was livid. Frantic, but also livid. Graham was here trying to help. I stayed put in the living room, staring intently out the window. My baby brother Henry was still gone. He had told me last night he would be leaving. Henry said he was going to find his birth mom but he promised he would come back. I wanted to go to be with him, but he almost started crying begging me to stay here, he said I would get hurt if I tried to leave again. Mom came home around 5 today after work and totally lost it. She screamed at me asking why I didn't call her when I didn't see Henry after school. As if it's _my_ fault he wanted to leave to find his birth mom. Mom called Sheriff Graham immediately and filed a missing persons report. Which are non-valid anyway because he hasn't been "missing" for more than 24 hours. That's what happens when you live in a small town and the most action they see around here is when somebody double parks. Approaching headlights outside snap my attention back to the window. A small yellow VW bug stops in front of my house. That has to be Henry! I get up and slowly move towards the door. Mom is in the office with Graham, I can hear them talking. Ever so quietly I move towards the door and outside. I see Henry standing with who I assume is his birth mom.

"Henry!" I start running towards him as he turns around.

"Lucy!" Henry wraps his arms around me as I pull him into a massive hug.

"She is freaking out Henry. I tried to cover for you, said you were probably at dinner with Archie but she didn't believe me."

"It's okay." Henry turned towards the woman. "Lucy this my birth mom Emma." Emma gave a small smile towards me.

I reached out to shake Emma's hand, "Hi I-." The three of us turned as we heard the front door open.

"Henry! Henry. Oh, are you okay?" Mom ran at Henry and embraced him. "Where have you been? What happened?"

"I found my real mom!" I watched as Henry turned and ran inside visibly upset.

Mom paused then turned towards Emma shocked. "You're Henry's birth mother?"

"Hi…" Emma awkwardly replied.

Mom turned towards me, "Lucy can you go check on your brother please."

Reluctantly, I left. I felt bad leaving Emma alone with her but I didn't want to make mom madder.

* * *

><p>I knocked on Henry's partially open door. "Hey Hen, can I come in?" Henry didn't acknowledge me so I pushed the door open and sat down next to him on his bed. I sighed, "What's wrong? You got what you wanted, didn't you? You found your birth mom."<p>

Henry shook his head. "It just-, it's, it didn't change anything!" Henry replied sounding exasperated. "She was supposed to save everyone, and everyone was supposed to get their happy endings."

"Henry, she's just a person. She's not a super hero. It's nice that you found her and I'm glad but don't expect her to be more than that."

"Lucy don't you ever wonder?"

"Wonder what?" I inquired confused.

"About your birth parents?"

"Oh…Sometimes yeah I wonder but I mean, Mom loves us and there's a reason they gave us away and if they didn't want us then, than why would they want us now?"

"No, Lucy! Your parents didn't give you away! You just don't remember them you were separated by the curse."

I put my arm on his shoulder as I shook my head, "Henry… there's no curse. Its not real it's just a book okay, my parents gave me up," I choked a little bit, "they didn't want me."

"No your wrong!" Henry leapt up towards the window.

I sighed and silently stood up and went to my room, there was no point in arguing, this is the only thing he's been talking about. After I closed the door I put on my pajamas and crawled into bed. Henry's fairy tale idea had been something that's been carved into his brain for a while, since Ms. Blanchard gave him that book. I dismissed it at first but after the accident I had started wondering. Right after he finished reading it Henry had been going on about how nobody except him could ever leave. I told him it was ridiculous and I would prove it to him.

That day we went to the border by the "Entering Storybrooke" sign. I had told him I would be able to cross just fine and I started walking. When I was about 1 foot away from the border I took a step got and my foot sank down into a hole, and I fell and twisted my ankle. It turned out to be a bad sprain. Of course Henry freaked out thinking that this was confirmation of his delusions. The thing is though, I was looking at the ground before I set my foot down. That hole wasn't there and then in an instance it was, almost like _magic_. When I pulled my foot up and looked down the hole was gone. Mom was furious because I had to be on crutches and Henry was convinced that his fairy tales were actual events that happened now. I didn't tell him about the hole, mostly because I didn't to further confirm these beliefs. But it often nagged at me and the only explanation I could come up with is that Henry is right and I wondered what was in store for us now that the Savior was here…


	2. 1x02 The Thing You Love Most

Next update will be tomorrow night! I hope you guys are enjoying so far. Reviews really give me motivation to keep updating faster so please keep reviewing :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_1x02 The Thing You Love Most_

I was waiting at the front door for Henry. He took longer than _me_ to get ready. And that's saying a whole hell of a lot. But things have been tense so I waited quietly. I was zoning out with Henry bounded down the stairs, grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"Hey what the-! Ouch Henry!" He was pulling my shoulder."

"Oh sorry." Henry said apologetically as he released it.

"What's going on?"

"Mom wants the last pages!"

"What pages?" I asked. As we started walking towards school.

"The last pages in the book! She wants to know how it ends so she can stop it because it's working!" Henry said giddishly.

I arched an eyebrow, "_What's_ working?"

"Emma! Now that she's back she's going to save us!"

"Hennryyy… this again?" I shook my head.

"No Lucy! It's true look, the clock, see it's working now."

I turned and sure enough the damn thing had started moving. "It could be a coincidence?" I suggested.

"But it's not. And you know it. You just need to have a little bit of faith Luc."

I couldn't help but smile, "Alright, say Emma is the savior. How is she going to do it?"

"Don't know yet." Henry turned at the corner like he was headed to Main Street.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked

"To find out." Henry turned around and kept walking.

That was the thing about Henry, he could make you believe in almost anything if he tried hard enough and he was the most optimistic kid I had ever met. I smiled as I continued on towards school.

* * *

><p>After school I walked outside and saw Henry waiting in front of the school at our tree. We always met there.<p>

"Hey buddy. How's it going?"

"Good! Now we have to go to the castle, we have to plan Lucy."

"Plan what?" I questioned.

Henry smiled mischievously, "Operation Cobra!"

Henry smiled and jumped into his plans of how he thought Emma was going to save Storybrooke. We stayed at the castle until around 4:45 which is when we left and started towards Mom's office to have dinner. We always have dinner on Thursdays then Mom takes Henry to his session and we go home. As we walked into Mom's office Henry shushed me mid sentence.

"What?" I whispered

"There's someone in there." He replied.

"What? Who?"

"Shhhh, listen Lucy." We stopped outside of the door and peaked in. It was Emma. But what was she doing talking to Mom?

"…the more you push me out the more I want to be here. Especially seeing how troubled he is." Emma said.

"You think he's troubled?" Mom asked in a very condescending tone as if she already knew the answer.

"Well he's in therapy and I only got through couple pages of his shrink's notes before _you_ had me arrested but putting all that aside, he thinks everyone in this town is a fairy tale character." Emma replied.

"And you don't…" Mom asked.

"How can I. The poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy." Emma finished.

I looked down at Henry whose face had fallen.

"You think I'm crazy?" Henry asked.

Henry started backing up as Emma came towards us, "Henry-" she started. But it was too late Henry turned and started running outdoors. Infuriated I ran after him.

"Henry please! Henry wait!" I yelled as i followed him outside.

"Just leave me alone!" Henry ran to Dr. Hopper's office.

When I stepped into Archie's office he pulled me aside and asked me what happened while Henry went to sit on the couch. I told him what we had overheard, what Emma said. Dr. Hopper nodded and told me he would take it from there and I should go home.

"Henry? Do you want me to go…?" I asked. He didn't reply so I left and started walking home. I was almost in a rage by the time I was walking up the front steps. Who did this person think she was, acting like she gives a damn _now_ after abandoning him for 10 years, and then crushing his dreams. I knew it was delusional but he's only a little boy.

I had only been home for a few minutes when Mom came strolling in. "Where's Henry?" I asked confused.

"Well I'd assume he's with Dr. Hopper." Mom replied.

"You don't know?" Mom look startled by my questioning.

"He's your son don't you care about him at all?!"

I took the stairs two at a time up to my room and slammed the door. I could understand why he told Emma that she didn't love us. It felt like that sometimes. A little while later after I had cooled off I went downstairs to get some water when I heard mom dragging something in the back yard. I went to the back window and saw mom cleaning up the remnants of her Honeycrisp tree. I was just about to leave when I saw Mr. Gold walk up and say something. Very carefully I pulled the kitchen window open and listened intently.

Mr. Gold said, "What a mess" as walked up.

"Not for long. What could I do for you, Mr. Gold?" Mom replied.

"I was just in the neighbourhood. Thought I'd pop by. Lovely to see you in such high spirits."

"Well, it's been a good day. I just rid the town of an unwanted nuisance."

"Emma Swan. Really?" Mr. Gold inquired.

"Yes. I imagine she's half way to Boston by now."

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that. I just seen her strolling down the main street with your boy. Thick as thieves, they looked."

"What?" Mom asked shocked.

"Perhaps you should have come to me. If Miss Swan is a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help. For a price, of course."

"I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore." Mom said tartly.

"To which deal are you referring?"

"You know what deal."

"Oh, right. Yeah. The boy I procured for you. Henry. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? However did you pick it?" Mr. Gold asked but it seemed like he already knew the answer…

"Did you want her to come to town? You wanted all this to happen, didn't you? Your finding Henry wasn't an accident, was it?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Where did you get him? Do you know something?" Mom asked starting to get angry.

"I have no idea what you're implying." Mr. Gold replied.

"I think you do. Who is this woman, his mother, this…Emma Swan?"

"I would say you think you know exactly who she is. I really must be going."

What were they talking about? Mr. Gold helped my mom adopt Henry? And who was Emma swan and how did my mother or Mr. Gold know her?

Mom cut off Mr. Gold, "Tell me what you know about her." Mom asked.

"I'm not going to answer you, dear. So I suggest you excuse me." He paused, "Please."

Mr. Gold turned and left, leaving mom standing there with an infuriated expression on her face. No, really, what did he mean though, what other deals did they make? And why did I feel like the deals they made weren't any good...


	3. 1x03 Snow Falls

Chapter 3

_1x03 Snow Falls_

We were at the hospital visiting. Ms. Blanchard is a volunteer and likes us to go visit and help decorate and whatever. Mostly we just keep people company. I was untangling streamers when I looked up and saw Henry and Ms. Blanchard talking in a patients room. Curiously I meandered over. Trying to look inconspicuous. After Ms. Blanchard walked Henry out I pulled him aside.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Nothing." Henry replied.

I give him my best disbelieving look, "Henry…"

"Okay, okay." Henry looked around. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell. Or laugh. Because this is important, it's part of operation Cobra."

"Okay" I nodded and leaned in.

"That man, John Doe. He's Prince Charming." Henry paused to make sure I was still with him.

"Okay, so…"

"Ms. Blanchard is Snow White…"

I nodded; Henry had told me that before.

"So Ms. Blanchard is the only chance he has of waking up. We have to find a way to get them together."

I paused, "Wait so John Doe and Ms. Blanchard are Emma's… parents?" Now I was bewildered. "And that makes them your…"

"Grandparents." Henry replied rather cheerfully.

I was still confused because that wasn't possible but I was trying to believe Henry, he needed someone to believe in him, and who better than his own sister. "So how are we going to get them together?"

Henry's eyes lit up. "Okay after school, we'll go to the Castle and talk to Emma about operation Cobra and how we can get them together!"

* * *

><p>After school Henry and I were at the castle talking with Emma.<p>

Henry was excitedly telling Emma how he found her father and showing her his picture in the book. "He's in the hospital, in a coma. See the scar? He has one too."

"So...lots of people have scars?" Emma replied.

"In the same place? Don't you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming."

Emma and I exchanged doubtful looks, "Okay, kid. Telling someone their soulmate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse."

"But what if I'm right? We know who they are. Now they have to know." Henry asked.

"But how are we going to make that happen Henry?" I asked, finally piping in.

Henry replied, "By reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he'll remember who he is."

I nodded as Emma said, "Okay."

"Okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, we'll do it. But we'll do it my way. Let me ask her." Emma finished.

That night Emma called Henry and I to let us know that Mary Margaret was going to read to John Doe and we would meet for breakfast and get a full report. Henry was giddy with excitement and couldn't calm down.

* * *

><p>As we were heading towards Granny's the next morning I practically had to run to catch up to Henry. Henry and I both sat across from Emma in the booth, and I looked up as Ms. Blanchard approached and squeezed in next to Emma.<p>

"She's here!" Henry said excitedly.

"Hey, don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started, okay?" Emma replied.

Ms. Blanchard sat down and excitedly said, "He woke up!"

I couldn't believe my ears. I was expecting to have to comfort Henry after she shattered his dream.

"What?" Emma asked astonished.

"I knew it!" Henry replied.

"I mean he didn't "wake up" wake up but he grabbed my hand."

"He's remembering?" I asked in shock.

"What did the doctor say?" Emma asked.

"That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened." Ms. Blanchard replied excitedly.

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again." Henry said.

"To confirm." I supplemented.

Ms. Blanchard nodded, "Let's go!"

"Wait, wait, what?!" Emma asked.

But Henry had already taken off and I chased after him down to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Once we arrived Henry exclaimed, "You're right – he's waking up!"<p>

But Graham was waiting outside his room and stopped us from entering saying, "Henry, Lucy, you should stay back."

That's when Ms. Blanchard asked, "What's going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?"

Graham replied, "He's missing."

That's when I noticed Mom in his room talking to Dr. Whale. I nudged Henry and he looked up and saw her too.

Mom saw us and came over with Dr. Whale, "What the hell are you doing here?" She said to Emma and then turned to us, "And you two – I thought you were at the arcade and you, Lucy, are supposed to be watching him. Now you're both lying to me?"

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" Ms. Blanchard asked.

Graham replied, "We don't know yet. His IVs were ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle."

"How does a coma patient just go missing? Doesn't the hospital have staff on watch?" I said.

Henry turned to Mom, "What did you do?"

"You think I had something to do with this", Mom looked startled.

"It is curious that the Mayor is here." Emma said, finally speaking up.

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact." Mom replied.

"What?" I asked.

Ms. Blanchard looked confused, "You know him?"

Mom said, "I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here."

"Mayor Mills saved his life." Dr. Whale offered.

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

"Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipe dream." Dr. Whale answered me.

"Well then, let's quit yapping and start looking" Emma replied.

Mom looked even angrier, "That's what we're doing? Just stay out of this, dear. And since I clearly can't keep you away from my children, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my children away from you. Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting. Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious."

Mom grabbed Henry's and mines' shoulder and escorted out of the hospital and down the car. You should have heard the holy hell mom gave us. Especially me. About how I'm supposed to watch Henry and not let him run off like that, and how we aren't allowed to leave the house for the rest of the day, blah blah blah.

"Sorry he's not my kid, that's your job, you know as a _mother_." I slammed the door and walked Henry inside while Mom stayed speechless in the car before leaving to go help find John Doe I assumed.

* * *

><p>Around seven tat night I went into Henry's room.<p>

"Hey what do you want for dinner?"

"Not hungry" He replied dully. He was sitting lifelessly on his bed, something I noticed he had been doing a lot.

"You're upset? Aren't you?" I questioned as I sat down next to him.

Henry nodded, "We should be outside, helping look. This could ruin everything if he dies."

I looked at Henry. Really looked. He was so scared and worried about John Doe. The only time I ever see him get worked up is about that damn book. But he was my brother and I knew he wanted-, no needed to be there to help.

"Okay" I nodded standing up, "Let's do it."

Henry looked up confused, "Do what?"

I made a mock dumbfounded expression, "Go help look for him of course! We can't risk them not finding him they need all the help we can get."

Henry jumped up and threw his arms around me, "Thank you, I knew you'd believe me eventually."

I smiled, "Henry go get your shoes on, the emergency flashlight, a coat, and anything else, be ready to leave in 5 minutes."

Henry nodded and bounded down the stairs. _Did_ I believe him? This fairy tale stuff was a lot to take in. But there were some weird things that had happened that I couldn't explain. And Henry believed this so much. He wasn't confused, like Emma had said. I knew my brother and he wasn't crazy. Far from it; he was very smart. And I just had this gut feeling that things were changing in Storybrooke. But I didn't have time to get into deep thought now. I shook off the thought and raced downstairs to get my coat.

* * *

><p>As we raced down the trail we saw Emma and Ms. Blanchard and galloped towards them. I stepped on a twig accidentally on the other side of the underbrush. Emma and Ms. Blanchard both whipped around.<p>

"Henry! Lucy! What are you two doing here?" Ms. Blanchard scolded.

"Did you find him yet?" I asked ignoring her question.

"No, not yet. You guys shouldn't be here." Emma replied.

"But we can help. We know where he's going." Henry said.

Ms. Blanchard looked as surprised as I felt. _I _didn't know we knew where he was. "And where's that?" She asked.

"He's looking for you!" Henry replied.

"Guys I picked up the trail. Come on!" Graham came lead us forward down the trail.

As we were walking Henry was getting more and more angry at Ms. Blanchard. "You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you!" Henry exclaimed.

Ms. Blanchard sighed, "Henry, it's not about me. I just…I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma a long time."

"But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him and let him find you!" Henry replied.

"Kid," Emma said, "You need to go home. Both of you do. She's going to kill me, and then both of you… and then me again."

"She dropped us at the house then went right out." I replied.

"Well we need to get you two back immediately." Emma said firmly.

"No!" Henry said fiercely.

Graham called, "Guys!" And we all went running.

"Is that…" Ms. Blanchard started.

"Blood." Emma finished.

That's when I turned and spotted John Doe in the water. "Look!" I exclaimed pointing.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Ms. Blanchard said.

Graham got on his walkie, "I need an ambulance! At the old troll bridge as soon as possible!"

I pulled Henry back while Graham, Ms. Blanchard and Emma tried to save him. "Don't look Henry, you don't need to see it." Henry buried his face in my chest. As soon as Ms. Blanchard started mouth-to-mouth John Doe started coughing up water and breathing which is when the ambulance arrived.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital the doctors were frantically trying to save John Doe. We waited outside the glass doors while they worked on him. A blonde woman came suddenly and pushed past me knocking me into the door as she entered the room.<p>

"Who is that?" I asked put out.

"His wife."

I froze recognizing the voice. Before slowly turning around and standing face to face with my mother.

"What…?" Ms. Blanchard's face fell.

"His name is David Nolan. And that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood." She looked over to Henry and I. "We'll talk about your joint insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means? It means you're both grounded."

I didn't have a leg to stand on if I tried to argue so I kept silent and looked at my feet instead.

"Henry, Lucy, let's go." Mom said sternly. I started shuffling towards the door when Henry stooped.

"Wait my back pack", he said. Then he leaned in and whispered something to Ms. Blanchard.

"Henry, come on." Mom said sounding very annoyed. I put my arm around Henry as we walked out to mom's car.

As we were walking Emma came out, "Madam Mayor!"

Mom turned around and said, "Lucy, Henry wait in the car."

As Henry and I sat in the car we couldn't hear what was being said, but I do know that when Mom got in the car she was fuming. She was silent the rest of the way home, which is how I knew we were in big trouble.

I looked out the window silently on the way home, admiring the beauty and quaintness of our little hidden gem, Storybrooke.


	4. 1x04 The Price of Gold

SO you guys will find out who Lucy is in this chapter pretty exciting. Next chapter we will learn all about her past. Thanks for reading and please Review hope you guys are still enjoying

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_1x04 The Price of Gold_

Henry ditched me to walk to school with Emma today, _again._ It's not that I dislike her, its just he's my little brother, we used to share everything and I was his partner in crime, his go to person. Now she is. I mean it's nice not having him pulling at my arm every 2 seconds but I kinda miss how close we were, I feel like we're drifting.

"Hey luc! What's going on?" I turned to see my best friend Natalia crossing the street towards me interrupting my moping.

"Hey girl! Nothing much walking to school." I pursed my lips.

She rolled her eyes, "Well I can see that."

I chuckled slightly and she stopped behind me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" She gave me a very disbelieving look so I continued, "I don't know things have just been weird at home."

"Because of Emma…"

I spun around, "What?! How do you know about Emma?" I certainly hadn't told her, or anyone for that matter.

She looked surprised, "Everyone does… Madam Mayor's son's long lost mother comes back after 10 years to take him back… it's all anyone has been talking about." She clearly saw the upset look on my face because then she said, "Hey I-, I- didn't mean that like it sounded I'm sure she wouldn't take Henry from you and your Mom."

I just nodded, "You know Nat there's something I have to do. I'll meet you a school, okay?"

"Uh… Okay. See you."

I took off running towards Main Street. I knew that's where I'd find her. I waited until I saw Henry get on the bus before turning the corner.

"Emma!" I yelled.

She turned, confused, "Lucy? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Me?"

I nodded.

She looked at her watch, "Kid we don't have time you're going to be late to school, come on I'll drive you, we can talk on the way."

Reluctantly I nodded and climbed into her car. I was silent for most of the ride.

"You know if you wanted to talk to me your time is running out…."

I took a deep breath in, "I was just wondering what you're doing here."

She looked confused, "I mean I know what you're doing _here_ here because Henry brought you, but why are you still here."

She still looked confused, "I guess I just want to get to know him." Emma looked over at me.

"But you don't want to take him back to Boston do you? Because he's still my brother."

Her face lit up; she finally understood why I had wanted to talk to her, "No of course, not." She pulled over in front of the school and put one hand on my shoulder. "I'm not trying to take Henry from you or Regina, contrary to what she believes, I just want to get to know my son. I would never try to leave you without a brother okay?"

I nodded. "Is that all…" she continued.

"Yeah… I mean I'm glad Henry found you, ya know. It's nice you want to be a part of his life now."

She nodded, "Henry told me you were adopted as well, have your parents ever…"

I shook my head, "No. But it doesn't bother me anymore." Emma opened her mouth to say something, "But I really should be going, thanks for the ride, Emma." I jumped out of the car and ran into school. Relieved and still worried at the same time.

* * *

><p>The next morning Henry and I were sitting at the table eating lunch when Mom came in.<p>

"I know you think otherwise, but I don't enjoy these Saturday city council meetings. Sometimes, they're just unavoidable. Now, you know the rules." Mom said as she applied lipstick.

"Yes on homework no on TV" Henry answered.

"And stay inside" I finished.

"Good. Under no circumstance do either of you leave this house."

"You mean don't see my mom." Henry replied.

"She's not your mother. She's just a woman passing through. Now, do as I say, or there will be consequences. I'll be back at five sharp." Mom replied sternly before walking out.

After she left I looked over to Henry who was devilishly smiling. "We're not staying here today are we?" I asked.

"Nope" Henry grabbed his backpack and ran out leaving me to chase after him.

As we were walking over to Ms. Blanchard's I kept trying to coax out of Henry what we were doing but all he would tell me is it is part of operation Cobra. Once we got there Henry just walked in without even knocking, we'd have to work on his manners.

"Hey Emma I was thinking we-" Henry stopped when we walked in and saw Mr. Gold standing there.

"Hey Henry!, Lucy! How are you?" Mr. Gold asked rather cheerfully.

"Good…?" I answered.

"Good. Give my regards to your mother. And, um, good luck, Miss Swan." Mr. Gold replied before leaving.

Henry turned towards Emma, "Do you know who that is?!"

"Yeah, of course I do" Emma replied.

"Who? Because I'm still trying to figure it out." Henry answered.

"Oh, I meant in reality." Emma said.

I looked over and noticed 4 boxes was that _all_ of Emma's stuff? "Is that all you brought?"

"Guys what are you doing here?" Emma replied rather annoyed.

"Our Mom's gone till 5, I thought we could all hang out." Henry answered.

"Ah kid. I wish I could but there's something I have to do."

After Henry guilted Emma into letting us be with her the rest of the day was spent trying to find Ashley, or Cinderella as Henry was convinced. After we had found her and brought her to the hospital Henry and I were in the waiting room. Ironically, waiting for her to have the baby.

"Henry you don't know who Mr. Gold is?" I asked and he shook his head no.

"Well he keeps rambling about this _deal_ he made, how nobody breaks deals with him." Henry nodded. "Who else never has deals broken with him?" Henry just looked confused. "Henry! He's Rumplestiltskin."

Henry's face lit up! "Oh my god! You're right that's why he wants her first-born child so badly."

After my little epiphany Emma realized it was almost 5 and drove us home. We had barely made it in the door when Mom walked in and chastised Henry for leaving his shoe on the stairs.

* * *

><p>That night I was laying in bed after dinner when it dawned on me. Henry had never told me who <em>I<em> was. Ms. Blanchard was snow, Mom was the evil queen, Ashley Boyd was Cinderella. I whipped off the covers and padded down to Henry's room. He was sitting in bed pouring over his book.

"Henry?" I walked in and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Lucy what are you doing here?" He replied closing his book and leaning in.

"Well I was wondering. Everyone from Storybrooke who's under the curse is in this book right? Everyone is a magical person or creature."

Henry nodded seeming slightly confused.

"Well, how come you never told me who I am? Or who you think I am. Because I'm in the book aren't I? Since I live in storybrooke too."

Henry smiled, "You believe me now don't you."

"Well I wouldn't say that but I'm trying to understand."

"If you don't believe my then why do you care who you are in a Fairy Tale book?" Henry smiled devilishly.

"Because I was just wondering Henry!" I replied exasperated.

"I don't know if you're ready yet Lucy."

"Henry…" I sighed annoyed.

"Okay fine I do happen to know who you are."

I was genuinely surprised, "You do?"

Henry nodded, "You're Alice. From Alice in Wonderland."

"What?" That was the last person on my list I expected to be. "But she's not even from the same World as them?"

"You can't go based on the movies Luc. The movies got it all wrong. Everything you need to know is in here." He patted the book.

I sighed, "Henry…"

"Just read it. You wanted to know and I told you. Maybe it'll jog your memory."

"You know what, fine, I will." I snatched the book from Henry and retreated back to my room to start reading _my_ "fairy tale".

I turned the book past the stories of Snow White, and Beauty and the Beast to _Alice in Wonderland_ and started reading.


	5. 1x05 That Still Small Voice

So I thought about it and i didnt want to give away Lucy's whole story all at once so i still have some surprises in store, (like who are her parents...?) I'm going to start doing flashbacks soon like the beginning of this, but actual scenes and they will all be in italics. 5 reviews until my next update, thanks for reading guys :)

Chapter 5

_1x05 That Still Small Voice_

_Once upon a time, in a land far away lived a small girl child. Named Alice. Alice was a rather unusual child. Small in frame but sturdy. With gorgeous blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was imaginative and absolutely loved to read, she would read for hours at a time, she was also tenacious. She lived with her Papa, Atticus on the edge of the Enchanted forest in Exile. At birth the Evil queen had killed Alice's real parents and wanted to have her killed, but Atticus saved and adopted her. Atticus and Alice lived a quiet uneventful life. Atticus' wife had died two years before he saved Alice. She had died in child birth. They were older when they met and had child bearing problems for many years so it was just Atticus and Alice but they loved each other dearly, Alice was the light in his life._

_But alas, Atticus was on the older side and when Alice turned 9 he had started getting sick, very sick. Atticus knew he was dying. And when he did, he knew he'd have to make preparations for Alice. They had a particular pair of neighbors. Beatrice and Geoffrey, they had two sons Charles who was 17 and Edward who was 12. They had tried for a daughter for many years to no avail. Atticus knew they would be happy to take in Alice after his passing and set up arrangements with them to do so. Alice and Edward were good friends already so he had hoped it would be an easy transition. _

_On his last day he knew. He had Alice come over to his side so he could look upon her one last time. He told her it was his time to go, and that he loved her. He also told her he had kept secrets from her, dark secrets. On his death bed he told her, about her birth parents. Atticus had always told Alice that her mother died in childbirth. Atticus never told her he wasn't her real father. Atticus told Alice he was the head knight for the Evil queen and did most of her bidding and dirty work. So Atticus told Alice how the Evil queen had killed her real parents, and how she had wanted Atticus to kill Alice as well. But he couldn't, he couldn't bring himself to harm her. So that night he escaped with Alice and set up a new life in Exile on the edge of the Enchanted forest. Atticus knew he could never return because the Evil Queen would be after them. Which is why they had to live the way they did. Atticus' last words were 'I love you, and no matter what, never trust the Evil Queen Regina, Alice. She will rip your heart out." Then he exhaled his last breath. Alice's whole life was shattered on his death bed, everything she thought she knew, was a lie. _

_Alice placing a single kiss on his cheek then ran outside. She ran to the riverbank and sat and cried which is when she noticed the rabbit. A talking white rabbit with a waist coat and pocket watch saying "I'm late. Late for an important date". Curiously she got up and followed, when he realized Alice was following him he sped up, so did Alice. While she was chasing Mr. Rabbit, she darted across the road after him and almost got hit by a passing carriage. A woman stepped out and asked what had made Alice think she could travel on the queen's road. Alice did not know what to do so she stood up and ran after the white rabbit. Leaving the Queen to chase after her. Alice saw the white rabbit go into a rabbit hole and tried to follow, the queen had caught up and grabbed Alice's arm. Alice lost her footing and fell down the rabbit hole, bringing with her the evil queen. The rabbit hole was actually a portal, a portal to Wonderland._

* * *

><p>I overslept this morning. Mom was mad because she'd had to drive Henry and I to school. I was up late reading Henry's book last night. I haven't been able to get it out of my head. The Alice in Wonderland story. Obviously not because I'm Alice but because it was interesting. I didn't finish it yet but it wasn't the typical 'Clumsy Alice falls down a rabbit hole' story we had been told as children.<p>

"Lucy are you even listening to me?" Mom said sharply.

"What?" My attention snapped back to reality.

"Where are you these days? You and Henry, you're both gone all the time and when you're here you aren't even here."

"Mom…" I started.

"What!" She snapped.

"We're really going to be late for school. If you don't hurry up." Mom stepped on the gas and kept nagging at Henry and I until we pulled up to school. Henry and I raced out of the car. I stopped as Henry started walking towards his class.

"Hey! Here after school?" I pointed to our tree.

"Duh…" Henry smiled and ran off to his class and I started towards mine.

* * *

><p>After walking out of school I started towards our tree where I could see Henry was waiting already.<p>

"Hey how was school?" I asked.

"It was alright… what abou-" the ground beginning to rumble cutting off Henry

As the rumbling grew bigger I grabbed Henry and pushed up against the tree and protectively stood in front of him and by then it was full force shaking I held him there until the shaking stopped.

"Henry?! Are you okay?" I asked urgently stepping away from him.

"I'm fine! What was that?"

"I don't know!" I replied. Just then I looked over and saw everyone running towards the back of town, by the Mines. "But I intend to find out!" I grabbed Henry's hand and started running towards the mines.

* * *

><p>As Henry and I approached Mom was there making a speech, "People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels. But fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe – to rehabilitate it into city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it."<p>

Henry pushed through the crowd pulling me with him, "Pave it? What there's something down there?" Henry said to Mom.

Mom look astonished and angry at the same time, "Henry, Lucy what are you doing here?"

"What's down there?" I asked.

Mom looked angry, "Nothing. Now step back. In fact, everyone! Please, please step back. Thank you." Mom picked up what looked like a piece of broken class and put it in her pocket. I looked around to see if anyone else saw it and sure enough Henry had.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Henry, enough. Listen. This is a safety issue. Lucy take your brother and wait in the car." Mom said sternly.

Reluctantly Henry and I left and walked towards the car, then stopped by Emma. Archie walked by and Henry called him. "Hey, Archie! Over here." Archie came over and all four of us crouched behind a squad car.

"This requires all of Operation Cobra. All of you." Henry started.

Dr. Hopper looked surprised, "I didn't realize I was in Operation Cobra."

Henry looked at him dumfounded, "Of course you are. You know everything. We can't let her do this. What if there's something down there?"

"Hen, I think it's just a bunch of old tunnels." I said.

Henry looked at me disbelievingly, "That just happen to collapse right after she got here?" He pointed at Emma then turned towards her, "You're changing things. You're weakening the curse."

Emma looked uncomfortable, "That's not what's happening."

Henry looked exasperated, "Yes, it is! Did you do anything different today? Cause something made this happen."

Emma was just about to answer when Mom came up behind us, "Lucy, Henry, I told you to wait in the car. Deputy, do your job." Henry and I trudged back to the car.

* * *

><p>Mom dropped off Henry at Dr. Hoppers office for his session and then dropped me off at Granny's, Henry was supposed to meet me there afterwards then we'd walk over to mom's together. I was sitting there drinking my tea for only about 25 minutes, way to soon to be done with his session when Emma walked in with Henry who was crying or had just finished crying.<p>

"Hey Lucy." Emma said. I was very confused. "Henry just had a tough session with Dr. Hopper and Henry told me that he was supposed to meet you here and you'd walk over to your mom's office."

I just nodded, still very confused. Emma continued, "Just watch him okay?" Before walking out.

"Henry what happened?" I asked.

"It was Dr. Hopper." Henry choked. I put my hand on his back. "He told me they were delusions, it wasn't healthy and that he'd have to lock me away."

I pulled Henry into me and stroked his hair, "Henry you know that would never happen. You're not crazy, you're just imaginative."

Henry pulled away, "See you don't believe me either thats why I have to go. Go get proof."

"And where are you going to do that?" I asked.

"At the mines." I grimaced because unfortunately I knew what this meant.

* * *

><p>As we were approaching the mines I stopped. "Henry I really don't think this is a good idea."<p>

Henry turned around, "Well then stay here but either way I'm going in. Now are you staying or not."

I shuffled past him, "You think I'm going to let my baby brother go down there alone?"

Henry smiled as I carefully climbed down into the Mine.

Once we got inside it was pitch black. I tripped on a rock and almost broke my neck, "Ah!" I cried out as I fell.

"Lucy?! Are you okay?" Henry asked.

"Ouch, yeah I'm fine. Just give me the flashlight, it's too dark in here without it."

As I stood up and dusted myself off I reached and back and felt for the flashlight. As soon as I grabbed it I clicked it on illuminating the mine shaft.

Henry charged on ahead.

"So what is it we're looking for exactly?" I asked.

"Proof." Henry replied nonchalantly.

"Which is…?" I prompted.

"You'll know it when you see it, just have a little faith." Henry replied.

That was enough to shut me up. I hated when Henry got all wise beyond his years on me. We walked forward venturing deeper into the mine. I kept close to Henry, couldn't risk him getting hurt.

We had only been walking for a few minutes when Henry stopped. "Hey Lucy you see that?" Henry pointed to a big rock.

"Yeah Henry… it looks like a rock?"

"Not the rock, that!" Henry walked over and stood in front of the rock. There was a piece of glass caught in between the boulders. Henry reached out for it.

"Henry just be careful…" I started.

But it was too late Henry pulled out the glass and as soon as he did the mine started shaking.

"Henry? We have to go now!" I pushed Henry in the direction of the entrance and took off running right behind him. As we were running towards the door we heard a big collapse and then the shaking stopped. As we rounded the corner we almost ran straight into Archie.

"Archie?" I ask.

"Archie!" Henry yells.

"Henry! Lucy?" Archie replies.

Henry lights up, "You're here to help us!"

"No, Henry, listen. We got to get out of here, okay?" Archie sounded worried. Which scared me, if the shrink was worried.

"So, you're still against me?" Henry answered.

"Henry, there's no time for that. Come on, Henry! Come on!" Archie urged.

"You don't believe me? You'll see. You'll see! I'll show you all." Henry turned and ran farther into the mine.

"No!" I yelled, "Henry! Henry – Henry come back! Henry!"

"Heennnrrryyyyy" Archie yelled.

I turned back to Archie, "We have to go find him Archie!" I turned and started running deeper into the mine after my brother.

"There!" I point, "There he is Archie." Henry was shining a flashlight down a hole.

"Henry? Henry? Henry! Henry! Henry, Henry! You got to slow down." Archie was breathing rapidly. He really needs to do some more cardio.

Henry looked hopeful, "There's something shiny down there."

"Henry.." I started. It wasn't safe. If I wasn't so stupid I wouldn't have let him come down here in the first place.

"Henry, this is seriously dangerous. We got to get out of here." Archie sounded really scared.

"It could be something." Henry tried.

Archie said frantically, "Henry, look at me! Look at me! I'm frightened for you, Henry."

"Because you think I'm crazy?" Henry replied.

"Nobody thinks you're crazy Henry." I answered.

"No! No, because we are trapped underground in an abandoned mine, Henry. And there is no way out." Archie answered. Henry finally realized the predicament we were in.

As we came across an abandoned elevator shaft one thing became clear, we wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. After a couple hours of waiting in the shaft we heard someone repelling down. It was Emma! Emma repelled down to save us! I was pulled out first because I then climbed onto Emma's back, and then Henry came out next and clung to her front. Archie almost didn't make it but at last minute, an umbrella saved him. After being pulled out of the shaft completely Mom pulled Henry and I both into a massive hug. I was relieved to be out of there. And I owed Emma for saving me. This was exciting, but there was one thing I knew for sure, I was glad there wasn't much more excitement in store for us in the future.


	6. 1x06 The Shepherd

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for a few days I have been very busy. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review even like a one word review would be incredibly helpful. And don't give up on the story yet because it's going to get very engrossing, very soon so stick with it. I hope you are enjoying and the next chapter should be up on saturday maybe sunday. But reviews really help motivate me to get up the next chapter :) I hope you guys are enjoying**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_1x06 The Shepherd_

_"Now look at what you've done!" The queen brushed herself off. "I'm-, I'm sorry, Ma'm" Alice stuttered. The queen closed in on Alice, "do you know who I am?" Shaking Alice stumbled backwards into a wall "No- No." "I am the Queen." Regina thundered as Alice's eyes grew wide. And so started the journey between the Evil Queen who had killed Alice's parents and the Child the Evil queen had wanted killed, each unknown of their past connection with eachother. They began to journey through Wonderland to find a way home. After a day's journey with minimal talking, Alice was growing weary. "Aren't you a Queen? Can't you zap us back to the enchanted forest?" Alice complained. "Magic doesn't 'zap' it bends time and space." Regina answered. "Well can it bend time and space back to the enchanted forest for us?" Regina was both weary _and_ annoyed with the little girl. "Well I could if that's how PORTALS worked. Didn't your parents ever teach you anything? Even peasants should understand that?" Alice turned away and silently felt her tears falling down her face. Regina's face softened, "I-, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be quite so harsh with you." Alice shook her head, "It's not that, it's-, my parents are gone, my father died the morning we fell through the portal." Regina felt awful. For once her heart felt for someone other than herself. Regina knelt in front of Alice and clasped her wrists. "I'm sorry, I lost my father too, recently." "What happened?" Alice asked. Regina was at a loss to answer, she couldn't tell the child what had _really_ happened to her father, "He died to help someone." Regina answered. Alice thoughtfully kept quiet, aware that the Queen seemed reluctant to divulge more. Regina stood up. "Come on Alice, we need to keep going." "Where are we going exactly?" Alice asked. "…To go meet with someone, an old friend. Now hurry up let's move along." Regina stalked forward. Alice ran up and grabbed a hold the queen's hand. "Thank you, I'm glad I'm not in here alone." Alice let go of the queen's hand and skipped forward. It had been such a long time since anyone genuinely talked to Regina without fear. Like she was a real person. And to be honest, Regina liked the feeling._

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the ottoman with Henry and Emma in the Nolan's house. <em>Weird I know<em>. But Kathryn was throwing a "Welcome back from a coma" party. Mom and Kathryn were kind of friends now, which is why Henry and I went. Henry of course was thrilled because we could continue operation Cobra.

"You know why he doesn't remember? The curse isn't working on him yet." Henry whispered.

"Henry, David has amnesia." I replied.

Henry gave me a very disapproving look. "Well, it's preventing the curse from replacing his fairy tale story with fake memories."

Emma jumped in, "Right. Because everyone here has fake stories that prevent them from remembering who they really are."

"Right. And now's our chance to help him. We just have to get him to remember that he's-"

"Prince Charming?" I finished.

"We just have to jog his memory by getting him and Miss Blanchard together." Henry said eagerly.

"Didn't we just try that?" Emma asked.

"Well it woke him up, didn't it?" I replied. At that moment David walked up to where we were.

"Hey. You're the ones who saved me, right?" He asked.

Emma looked startled, "Oh, yeah. I guess."

"And, uh, you're also the only ones I know here." David replied.

"You can hide with us!" Henry said ecstatically.

"Fantastic." David smiled.

Henry smiled back, "So you ever use a sword?"

David looked distracted, "I'm sorry? Emma, you live with Mary Margaret, right? You know if she's coming tonight?"

"Why are you so interested in Ms. Blanchard." I questioned.

Emma gave me a look before turning to David, "No, she couldn't make it."

"Oh" was all David said before walking away.

That night after we got home from the party Mom sent Henry and I to bed. I was going to start reading when I remembered something. I quietly got up and snuck into Henry's room where he was snoring.

"Henry?" I shook on his shoulder and he jerked awake.

"Huh! What? Lucy…? What's going on?"

"Shhhhh… Henry it's fine. Everything's fine. I was just wondering. In the book, Alice, it talks about her parents…" Henry nodded so I continued. "Her adopted father, Atticus, died, but who were her real parents? In the book it says they died too but who were they?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to find out but so far I haven't come across anything about the Evil queen killing a couple and taking their child." Henry seemed apologetic.

"And then she goes on a journey through wonderland with the Evil Queen? What happens to her after that?"

"You haven't finished reading the story yet have you?" Henry asked.

I shook my head guiltily.

"Lucy you have to finish reading it to find out what happens."

"Well thanks a lot Henry, this has been very helpful." I said sarcastically.

Henry smiled, "I promise it'll all make sense after the curse is broken."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Alright, whatever you say." I leaned in and kissed Henry's forehead. "Goodnight Hen." I stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Goodnight, love you."

I smiled. "Love you too." And I turned out the light.

I crept back to my room and crawled into bed. I pulled out the book from under my mattress and flipped to wear I had last left off in _Once Upon a Time._

* * *

><p><em>After a very odd encounter with a very peculiar cat they continued to search for the person whom the Queen had called, "Jefferson." As they arrived at a cottage they could see through the window that Jefferson was sitting at a table drinking tea with a Rabbit and a mouse. Both of which were speaking! Alice was dumbfounded. The queen knocked on the door and the man came. "Oh your highness! I never expected I would ever see you in Wonderland again." He noticed Alice and leaned in. "And who have you brought here?" Alice's eyes grew wide and she stayed very still, like a deer in the headlights, something about this man seemed very off. She couldn't help but stare at the scar on his neck. It seemed to go all the way around his neck. "What happened to your neck?" Alice asked shyly. Jefferson leaned in closer, "I had my head cut off!" Alice's mouth dropped to an O and she took a step towards Regina and wrapped her arms around one of Regina's legs. Regina stepped forward, bringing Alice with her. "Jefferson we're here because we're trying to go back. We fell through a portal and need to find another back to the enchanted forest. I know you have been working on getting the hat to work to take you back. Have you figured out a way yet?" Jefferson's face grew very dark and he got right in Regina's face, "Do you honestly think that if I had, I would still be here right now!?" He boomed. Regina's confidence faltered. "Do you know who I can go to, to get us home?" Jefferson gave a mysterious grin, "Us? You say. Now you care about what happens to a child?" Regina frowned. "Funny you didn't seem to care when you left me down here, leaving my child fatherless!" He screamed. Alice was very confused, what was this man talking about? Obviously the Queen and him had known each other. Regina turned to leave, obviously he wasn't in his right head. Alice stayed put as Regina walked on. "Have you seen her? Have you seen my grace? What happened to her?" Jefferson begged. Regina ignored him and Alice turned to follow her when Jefferson grabbed her wrist. "Please, wait, you can stay. Please stay. You can be my new daughter! I'll be a good father I promise. Don't leave please." Regina turned back and slapped Jefferson's hand away from Alice. "Don't, you, touch her!" Regina thundered. Alice had shrunken behind the queen. "Come on Alice, we're leaving." Regina clasped Alice's hand tightly and pulled her out of the cottage.<em>


	7. 1x07 The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

**Blech I know there isn't that much plot but I'm trying to follow every episode so I PROMISE it's going to get very interesting very soon ESPECIALLY after the curse is broken it's like SHABAM mega plot, so stick with me It'll pick up soon :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

_1x07 The Heart is a Lonely Hunter_

It was almost 12 and I was still up doing homework. I've been pushing it off because it's been kind of crazy with Henry, and Emma, and Mom. I was trying to finish some stupid math problems when I see headlights stop out front. Curiously I move from my bed and sit on my window seat and look out. It's a police car. I see Sheriff Graham jog up to the house. Quietly I sneak out of my room and down the hallway and sit on top of the staircase. I have a view of the front door from up here. Graham is knocking on the door and mom goes to answer it.

"Graham?" Mom sounded very confused. And Graham walked in.

"Are Lucy and Henry asleep?" He asked.

"Yes…Why?" Mom answered.

All of a sudden Graham is grabbing my mother and kissing her!? What the fuck? They start moving towards the stairs, intertwined, and that's when I hauled ass back to my room. I jumped into bed shoving my math homework onto the floor and pretended to be asleep. My mom and Graham? My mom with anybody made my stomach hurt. She's has never had a boyfriend as long as she has had me and Henry, at least that we knew about. Except Kurt Flynn. But I don't think they really ever dated. It was so weird. I grabbed my headphones and started blasting Christina Perri music to avoid thinking about what my mom was doing right now.

* * *

><p>The next morning Henry and I were sitting down to breakfast when my mom came in. I was finishing up my cereal.<p>

Mom was putting an earring in. "Hey Henry, how did you sleep?" she asked.

"Alright." Henry replied.

Mom nodded, "Lucy, what about you?"

I coughed, "Better than you, I would guess" I muttered.

"What…?" Mom asked confused.

I brushed it off, "Nothing." I stood up, "Come on Henry we're going to be late to school." I couldn't even deal with her right now. Was she even going to acknowledge Graham being here last night since apparently he snuck out this morning?

* * *

><p>"Well what do you think it means?"<p>

"Nat, I don't know what it means." I slumped my head onto the table. I was sitting eating lunch with my best friend Natalia at one of the Picnic Tables outside.

"I think it's good. Your mom has never had a boyfriend before right? That you knew of at least…" She replied.

"It's weird, and I don't understand why she wouldn't just tell us. But I can tell you Graham showing up in my house at midnight and witnessing him mauling my mother wasn't a good way to figure it out."

"Does Henry know?" Natalia asked.

"Does Henry know what?" A voice said. I snapped my head up to see Henry standing behind Natalia. I wasn't sure how much he had heard.

"Uhm oh just that mom is going to be home late for dinner…she has a meeting or something" I stammered out.

"Oh well I just came to say Hi."

"Oh okay… Hi." I replied casually.

"Okay, well I should go back bye Lucy see you after school!" Henry ran back to the playground.

"Oh my god that was almost sooooo close." Natalia said.

"Yeah you and your big mouth", I replied jokingly.

"Yeah well both you, me, and my big mouth are going to get a detention if we don't go back to class. Lunch is almost over."

I quickly got up and we returned to our classroom. I was so lucky to have a good friend like her.

* * *

><p>Henry and I had only been home for a few minutes when the doorbell rang. I walked over and pulled open the door to see Graham standing there. "Oh, hi Sheriff. My mom's not here." I say.<p>

"Actually, uh, I'm here to see your brother, Henry. I was hoping he could help me." Graham answers awkwardly.

Henry comes up behind me, "Help you with what?"

"It-, It's about your book. Henry, am I…in it?"

Henry's eyes lit up, "Well come on! Let's go check." Henry grabbed Graham's arm and is practically pulling him upstairs. I quickly shut the door and follow them to Henry's room where we all sit down on the bed.

"I-, I've been having flashes of another life." Graham started.

Oh god. The first guy my mom ever brings home is a schizophrenic. Great. I wasn't picturing this relationship lasting long.

"When did your flashes begin?" Henry inquired.

Graham looked at Henry "Uh, right after I kissed Emma."

My mouth fell open,"You're cheating on-" I stopped abruptly realizing that Henry didn't know about Mom and Graham. Graham gave me a very confused look and opened his mouth to say something when Henry interrupted.

"What did you see?" He asked eagerly.

"A wolf. I saw that I had a knife in my hand and I was with Mary Margaret." Graham answered.

"Were you about to hurt her?" Henry asked.

Grahams eyes brightened, "Yes! How do you know that?"

"Because Mary Margaret is Snow White. Which makes you the Huntsman." Henry replied calmly.

"So, you really think that I could be another person." Graham sounded like Henry had just diagnosed him. He was being really weird…

Henry said, "Makes total sense. You were raised by wolves – that's why you keep seeing one. It's your friend – your guide. It's trying to help you."

"I'm remembering this because I kissed your mother? H-How is that possible?" Graham stuttered.

"Maybe you just feel guilty," I interjected. Sleeping with my mom is one thing but _cheating_ on her and then coming to her children for help asking why? It was over the line.

Graham ignored me, and Henry steamrolled over me, "Well, you two do have a special connection. She owes you her life."

"Why?" Graham asked confused.

"Snow White's her mother and you spared her. If you hadn't, my mom wouldn't have been born." Henry answered.

"Wh-What happened after I spared Snow White?"

Henry answered shyly, "The Queen took your heart. She ripped it out. It's kind of her thing. She never wanted you to be able to feel again."

"Let me see that book." Graham replied taking the book from Henry. "What's that? I saw that, too. The wolf was howling at it." He's pointing to a symbol on a building in a picture of the book

"That's her vault. It's where she put your heart."

"Wait so you're telling me that mom, our _mom_ is keeping Sheriff Graham's heart, in a box, because he spared Snow White." I asked disbelievingly.

At that moment Graham apparently had an epiphany and leapt up off the bed, "The wolf wants me to find it. Thank you, Henry!" Then he ran out of Henry's bedroom.

I just sat on the bed stunned, and very confused over what had just happened. Against what. the. fuck. My mother and I were going to have to have a talk on who she brings into our home.

* * *

><p>That night Mom came home very late without calling. She called Henry and I into her home office right away. Henry and I both sat in chairs while Mom leaned against her desk. "Kids I have something very important to tell you okay? The sheriff, Graham, he- he died tonight. That's where I've been."<p>

"What happened?" Henry asked.

"We don't know yet, there's going to be an autopsy." Mom answered.

I leaned back into my chair stunned, "But we just saw him, a few hours ago."

"What?" Mom asked confused. "Graham was _here,_ earlier? What for."

I started, "He-"

"He was looking for you! And he came by." Henry interrupted.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he subtly shook his head.

Mom nodded but her mind seemed to have gone off somewhere. "Okay, did you guys eat dinner?" We both nodded. "Okay good well hurry off to bed."

Henry and I started towards the staircase. At the doorway I stopped and turned back. Mom still seemed lost in thought so I placed one hand on her clasped wrists. "Mom I'm sorry about Graham. I know you really liked him." Mom didn't say anything but looked at me. I grimaced before leaving the room. The only person in a long _long_ time my mom has dated is dead. How inconvenient.


	8. 1x08 Desperate Souls

Chapter 8

_1x08 Desperate Souls_

"Don't you care at all?!" I practically shouted. Henry and I were trying to walk out the door to school when mom told us she was instating Sidney Glass to be the new sheriff.

"Excuse me" Mom turned around slowly.

"Graham is dead!" I exasperated.

Mom's voice got very quiet and she took a step closer to me, "Lucy I am _very_ aware of Graham's mortality status."

"Are you? It's like you don't even care. I haven't even see you shed a single tear or any sign of distress. You're boyfriend died, horribly and very suddenly!" I couldn't hold it in any longer. Mom still hadn't known that I knew. It worked mom's jaw dropped open.

"You were dating Graham?" Henry interjected

Mom looked over at him then back at me, "How did you know that?"

"I saw you guys together, the night before he died he came here…"

Mom looked mortified that I had seen them together. Well I didn't see _everything,_ praise Jesus for that.

"It's like you don't even care that he died. His last wish was to move up Emma into Sheriff and now you're trying to kick her out. I think you really are as cold and unfeeling as everyone thinks." With that I turned and walked out the front door.

It was true. She hadn't shown any sign of remorse for what she doing, or sadness for his death. And I was sick of it. Sick of living with a woman who didn't have a heart.

I felt bad for leaving Henry but I couldn't stand to be in that house anymore right now. But I'll have to pay for my last sentence; no way mom's going to let that slide.

As I was walking, and not paying attention, I slammed into somebody. I looked up to see Mr. Gold standing there and he was carrying a bunch of what looked like sheep skins until I had bumped into him and he dropped them on the ground.

"OH I'm really sorry, Mr. Gold. I wasn't paying attention. Totally my fault." I bent down to gather up his items.

"It's quite alright Lucy. How are you doing today?"

I straightened up with the sheepskins draped over my arm, "Oh I'm uh good. And you…"

He smiled, "I'm doing just fine thank you for asking."

I smiled and handed him his sheepskins, "Well I should really be going, I don't want to be late to school." I said awkwardly.

He took the sheepskins from me, "Okay have a good day, oh and give your regards to my mother, about the election I mean."

I nodded and then shuffled off to the bus stop. I don't know why but he always kind of scared me. Something about him seemed _off. _I couldn't describe it exactly, it's just I got the sense he wasn't genuinely interested in other people, like if he inquired about you such as asking how your day is going, it's because he wants something, or has an ulterior motive.

* * *

><p>Henry came up to me at morning recess.<p>

"Hey Hen, I'm really sorry about leaving you this morning. I just couldn't stand to be around her anymore.

"It's okay" Henry grimaced. "But you know why Mom isn't upset about Graham's death?"

I shook my head, "Why?"

"Because she's the one who killed him."

The slowly sank in, "Mom killed Graham..." Henry nodded.

"Is that what it says in the book Henry..." I cautioned.

"No but it's the only thing that makes sense. He was remembering his other life before the curse so she took him out."

"If that's the case then how come she hasn't taken you out for trying to help everyone remember their past life." I ask

"Because I'm her kid." Henry replied.

"Well that's our next step isn't it. To prove that mom killed Graham?" Henry shook his head.

"No. No more operation Cobra. She took Graham out for remembering. It's too dangerous." Just then the bell rang. "Anyway I have to go back to class Lucy."

"Henry! Wait!" Now he thought our mom was the evil queen and a murderer. I didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

><p>That night I was at home with Henry when we smelled the smoke. We ran outside and could see the smoke coming from Main Street.<p>

"Lucy I think it's coming from Mom's office!"

Oh my god. "Come on Henry, let's go!" Henry and I ran down to Main Street, towards the fire. When we arrived there were fire trucks, ambulances, and news reporters everywhere.

"Hey what's going on?!" I asked one of them.

"The fire it just, appeared out of nowhere." The fireman yelled.

Suddenly it dawned on me. Mom was still at work she had called to say she would be late because she was working. I grabbed the fireman's arm. "Hey!" I yelled. "My mom is still inside there! You need to go get her!"

"It's not safe we can't go inside yet until the fire is under control."

"That my mom!" I screamed.

"Lucy look!" Henry was pulling on my arm and I looked over just in time. Emma was half carrying my mom out of the burning building.

"Mom!" I ran over and wrapped my arms around her. I felt horrible fort his morning when she just almost died and the last thing I told was that she was cold and unfeeling.

"Lucy, Henry", she pulled us both into a big hug.

After mom was on the stretcher and getting medical attention I went over and joined Henry and Emma and the others.

"Did you really rescue Regina?" Ms. Blanchard asked astounded.

"She did! The fireman said it. They saw it." Henry answered.

Ruby said, "You are a hero!"

"You deserve to be sheriff Emma." I added.

"We should see if they have a picture of the rescue." Ms. Blanchard said.

"We could make campaign posters." Granny said excitedly.

"Oh, people would love that! That's a great idea wait so…" Archie started. I was getting caught up in celebrating when I looked over and noticed something under the debris. It was a sheepskin. The very same sheepskin Mr. Gold had been carrying this morning. I looked over and saw Mr. Gold standing there, watching the flames and burning debris, eerily calm.

I turned and walked back to Emma and Henry where they were just finishing they're conversation

"This is how good wins. You do something good and people see it, and then they want to help you." Emma smiled.

Henry replied, "Maybe you're right."

Emma placed one hand on Henry's shoulder, "You see, Henry? We don't have to fight dirty."

"Emma…" I tugged on her arm.

"What's up?" She answered.

In a very low voice I said, "Emma, those sheepskins," I pointed quickly to them before dropping my arm. "Mr. Gold was carrying those this morning. I accidentally bumped into him with them. What are they doing here?"

Emma's mouth fell into a small O, "I went into his shop this morning and he was bathing them in some kind of oil to 'preserve them' he said."

"Do you think he set the fire with them?" I asked.

Emma sighed, "I don't know, but I intend to find out…"


	9. 1x09 True North

Chapter 9

_1x09 True North_

On our way home after school Henry begged me to stop by Mr. Clark's store to look at comics. He was still such a little kid in some ways, and really mature in others. After some prodding I finally agreed. I would look at magazines while he intensely read Wolverine vs. Hulk. Once there I looked over to see Henry talking to someone 2 someones in fact. A boy and a girl! I couldn't let this opportunity pass for him to make friends.

I walked over to him, "Hey Henry who are they?"

The girl smiled, "I'm Ava, and this is my brother Nicholas."

Nicholas grimaced, "Hi. Come on – let's go." He said rather abruptly.

"You want to hang out?" Ava asked my brother.

Henry's whole face lit up, "Sure!"

I smiled and we all start towards the door until Mr. Clark appears out of nowhere and leapt in front of the door and nods towards Henry. "Where the hell do you think you're going? Open up your bag."

"What?" Henry asks.

"Excuse me?" I intercede.

"Don't think I didn't see you rob me. Open your bag." Mr. Clark booms.

I 'pfft' in disbelief, "My brother isn't a thief Mr. Clark."

"I didn't take anything" Henry answers earnestly.

That's when Mr. Clark snatched Henry's bag and flung open the top and pulled out a fistful of candy.

"What the hell-" I start before Mr. Clark interrupts.

"And a liar too." Mr. Clark is just shaking his head disapprovingly.

I look over at Ava and Nicholas who look very guilty. I know my brother and he isn't a thief, "It was you" I glare at Ava and Nicholas.

"That's why you were talking to me. So your brother could put that stuff in there." Henry continues. I looked over at him and his whole face had fallen, poor kid, all he'd been trying to do was make friends and they were only using him to steal.

Mr. Clark just kept shaking his head, "Lucy, Henry… I'm shocked. And you two – just who do you think you are?"

No matter how many times I had tried to tell stupid Mr. Clark he wouldn't believe it was them. So we had to sit there and wait while Madam Mayor came down to resolve the issue.

Mr. Clark was trying to show Mom what Henry had allegedly taken, while mom shook her head disbelievingly.

"Well, I'm sorry, Madam Mayor, but your son was shoplifting." Mr. Clark said.

Mom looked over at Henry, "Were you?" Henry vehemently shook his head.

"Look for yourself" Mr. Clark replied smugly.

Mom looked into the bag, "My son doesn't eat candy. And he knows better than to steal. It was obviously those two. We're going." Mom gestured towards the door.

Just as we turned to leave Emma walked in, "Henry? What happened?"

Mom sighed, "Miss Swan, must I remind you that genetics mean nothing. You're not his mother and it's all taken care of."

"I'm here because I'm the Sheriff." Emma replied.

"Oh, that's right. Go on – do your job. Take care of those miscreants." Mom placed a hand firmly on each of mine and Henry's shoulder's and guided us out of the store and into the car.

* * *

><p>Mom pulled out of the lot and started driving us home, "I just don't understand what has gotten into both of you. Ever since Emma has been here you've been getting into all kinds of trouble." Henry and I both kept silent. "Hey! Are you listening to me?" Mom practically shouted.<p>

"Yes!" I replied.

"Well answer me next time." Mom answered as she pulled into our driveway. "Look I have to go to back to work, I'll be home for dinner? Get your homework done."

I nodded as Henry and I got out of the car and shut the doors.

Mom drove off without saying another word.

* * *

><p>After a mostly silent dinner I returned to my room and pulled out Henry's book. His stupid book that I was now becoming obsessed with. This book depicts the characters as nothing like how Disney portrayed them. These characters are brilliant and beautiful and evil and wicked, and flawed. They resemble human beings. And I was kind of flattered that Henry thought I most closely resembled Alice in wonderland, but other than our blonde hair and strikingly similar ice blue eyes we didn't have much in common. Or so I thought.<p>

_"What did he mean, when he said you left his child fatherless?" Alice asked. "It- It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." The queen answered as she dragged Alice further away from the mad house. Alice firmly planted her feet in the ground, "No. I want to know." Regina sighed "It's a long story but he had to take the place here so that my father could escape and live. The Queen of Hearts would have killed him__" "You left him down here so that your father could go back?" Regina nodded. "Well you didn't have a choice then did you?" Alice grabbed Regina's hand, "I don't think you would ever do something evil like that on purpose, you're a good person, I can tell." Alice smiled sincerely. Regina abruptly pulled back her hand and turned away. This child had no idea what _she_ was capable of._

_As they ventured deeper into wonderland towards the queen of heart's castle Alice was yet again growing weary. "Are we almost there?" Regina looked up and noticed it was starting to get dark and stopped, "We'll set up camp here for now" Regina answered, "We'll set out first thing in the morning and we should be there by midday tomorrow." Regina was deep in thought fearing the confrontation with the Queen of Hearts. "Are you scared of her?" Alice asked. Regina snapped out of her thoughts and hesitated, "Yes." She answered truthfully. "Why? You have magic?" Alice asked and Regina sighed, "She has more magic than me, she is more powerful." "You know her?" Alice inquired. "Yes, this will not be our first confrontation." "What happened in the other ones?" Regina's eyes grew very grim, "Death." She said flatly. And Alice's eyes grew solemn_

_That night after Alice had fallen asleep Regina laid down to get some rest before tomorrow's battle. She was fearful of the outcome. After Regina was in a deep sleep something awoke Alice and she quietly stood up. There was glimmering blue trail that led into the forest towards the Queen of hearts castle. Alice didn't want the Queen to have to face the Queen of hearts again, especially if it resulted in death. Alice wanted the Queen alive. And something was urging her to follow this trail. So Alice decided she would confront the queen of hearts and find a way back herself and hopefully come back in time before Regina awoke. In case she didn't Alice left Her a message. _

_The next morning Regina awoke feeling very refreshed until she looked over and noticed Alice was missing. "Alice? Alice!?" She called frantically, which is when she came across the message Alice had left, 'I went to the palace to find a portal back so that you didn't have to face the Queen of Hearts. She doesn't know me. It'll be easy to hide. I'll be back soon. Love, Alice.' _

_Regina froze. Alice had almost certainly walked right into her doom to spare Regina. Regina couldn't help being touched and absolutely mortified. She didn't know how much of a head start Alice had. Regina was terrified for her._


	10. 1x10 7:15 AM

Chapter 10

_1x10 7:15 A.M._

"Henry who were you talking to this morning?" I asked right before I leaned forward on the counter eating another bite of ice cream. Moose Tracks, my favorite.

Henry shrugged, "I don't know yet?" before he dug his spoon in. We were eating it straight out of the carton on the counter. We were waiting for the storm to hit.

"Well is he in your book?" I asked.

"People don't come here, and they don't leave here. He has to be from the enchanted forest but he couldn't have come over with the curse. Or else he wouldn't remember."

"But he doesn't remember…right?" I ask confused.

"I think he knows something, he's hiding something from us I can tell." Henry answered.

Just then a huge ripple of thunder went off knocking out the power. And we were submerged in darkness.

"Well Henry? Anything you want to do tonight beside stand in the kitchen eating ice cream in the dark?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well…. How far have you gotten in my book?" I could practically hear the devilish grin I'm sure was spreading across his face as I sighed.

* * *

><p>After Henry had gotten the book from under my mattress upstairs and brought it down Henry and I were cuddled up on the couch under a blanket getting ready to finish Alice's story by flashlight.<p>

_Alice had, had a long night of walking by the time she had approached the queen of hearts maze. She gulped taking in the miles and miles of green 15-foot tall hedgery. But the blue trail was still illuminated so she hoped it would lead her straight to the palace. Just as she was about to enter she heard a voice. "WAIT! Wait! ALICE!" She turned to see the white rabbit running towards her still in his waistcoat. "Alice you cannot by any means go in there." "Well why not?" "The queen of hearts she was the one who illuminated the trail that pulled you here! You are her ticket out of here. She wants to use your spot to leave Wonderland with the Queen." Alice furrowed her brow "But the Queen of Hearts is my only chance of getting home." Alice stated. The white rabbit shook his head, "No Alice, you are _her_ only chance of getting home. There is prophecy that says that a young girl will break the barrier so that people can come in go between wonderland and the enchanted forest as they please so that the Queen of Hearts and all her knights and staff can return home." "But how will I get home?" Alice asked. "Here." The white rabbit pulled out a golden pocket watch dangling from a chain and handed it to Alice. "This is your ticket home, it's a time turner." "A time what?" Alice asked. "A time turner, but it doesn't change time to go backwards or forwards, it bends time and space to open portals to wherever you need to go." Alice's face lit up, "This is my ticket home! Mine and the queen's. But how do I use it?" Alice looked more closely at the pocket watch. "Put it away!" The white rabbit hissed as Alice hastily pocketed the watch. "Nobody knows that, this exists. To use it you must turn the hour hand 3 times clockwise and the minute hand backwards once, in that order or else it won't work, and the portal should appear in front of you. It's enchanted only you can use it Alice, if anyone else tries it won't work." Alice sensed something was off and pulled back, "Why are you giving it to me?" "Because I need you to do something for me. After you make it out of wonderland _with_ the queen…." Alice nodded, "I need you to kill her." Alice's jaw dropped, "What! Why would I kill the queen? She is helping me get home!" The white rabbit shook his head vehemently, "Alice you don't understand. She's not who she says she is. Back in the enchanted forest she is the ev-"_

_Bang. Just then an arrow was shot through the white rabbits back and came protruding out of the front. Alice muffled her own screams with her hand, just then she could see the queen of hearts knights coming into view. "So this is her?" They laughed. "The girl who will bring us home. We'll see about that." Before Alice knew what was happening the knights had surrounded her, bound her arms and legs, and shoved her head into a sack._

_As Regina approached the entrance of the Queen of Heart's maze she could see the white rabbit with an arrow sticking out of him laying in front and a blue lace ribbon lying at the entrance. That was Alice's ribbon that she'd had in her hair. 'I'm too late. Cora already has her.' Regina thought. 'No I have to go save her!' Regina was now furious. She wouldn't let Cora take away another person that she cared about _

_When the sack was ripped off of Alice's head she was standing in front of a woman sitting upon a throne, The queen of hearts. In a huge ballroom with red walls and mirrors and hearts. "So _Alice_" The queen twisted around the name. "You are the one who is going to bring all of us back to the enchanted forest." Alice stayed silent. The queen rose and boomed, "You will answer me when I speak to you, Alice!" Alice looked up making direct eye contact with the queen. "I don't have a way home ma'm." The queen bent down to Alice's level "You're lying." The Queen's hand plunged into Alice and grabbed a hold of her heart and lifted Alice up into the air so that she couldn't stand. Alice started choking and gasping for air, flailing. "Tell me where it is!" Cora boomed. _

_"No!" Yelled Regina who right then had burst in and used magic to send the queen flying backwards knocking into the wall. Alice slumped to the floor struggling to catch her breath. Regina ran forward, "Alice? Alice, are you okay?" "Yes I'm fine." Alice struggled to stand up. "Not for long." Regina turned around to see Cora standing behind her. She protectively stood in front of Alice. "Please you really think your magic is any kind of match for mine? Your own mother." Cora mused. "The queen of hearts is your mother?!" Alice exclaimed. "Unfortunately" Regina replied. "We are going to leave your mother down here?" Alice asked very confused. "The only person who's getting left down here is you Alice." Cora replied. Cora then pulled her arm back and cast a spell to subdue Alice. But Regina was faster she cast a rebound spell that rebounded Cora's spell upon herself. Regina spun around. "Alice we have to find a way out of here, now!" "I have one!" Alice pulled out the time turner. "This is our ticket home!" Alice exclaimed. "Well how does it work, because we need to go now." The subduing spell used on Cora was wearing off. Alice took a deep breath in and turned the hour hand 3 times clockwise, and the minute hand counter clockwise once. Alice thought that the spell hadn't worked until she started to feel the ground rumbling. Then a portal opened in the ground. "Alice this is important! Whatever you do don't let go of my hand!" Regina yelled. "Okay!" Regina jumped with Alice through the portal, which promptly closed. "NOO!" Cora screamed as her subduing spell wore off, she had just lost her last chance to return home._

_Alice and Regina landed on their backs with a hard thud right at the same Riverbank where they had fallen through the portal to wonderland 3 days ago although seemingly no time had passed. Regina crawled to Alice who was still flat on her back. "Alice? Alice." Regina shook her arm. Alice's eyes fluttered open. "You came for me." Alice said softly. "Did you ever doubt that I would?" Regina laughed. "You're a hero." Alice said sitting up. Regina grimaced, maybe in wonderland she was a hero to Alice but here, here she was still the evil queen. "Alice I want you to come stay with me. You told me your father died and I want you to come stay at the palace with me." "Really?" Alice asked disbelievingly. "Yes." Regina almost whispered. "Of course! I would love to!" Alice threw her arms around Regina who laughed. "Well good, it's been decided, we'll leave immediately." Regina pulled away and stood up with Alice. Just then the guards came running towards Alice unaware of the 3 day time gap and still believing the queen was after Alice. They all aimed their bows and were about to take fire. "STOP!" Regina yelled. The guards all put down their bows in confusion. "Nobody will harm her. She is coming with us. We are going back to the palace now." "But your highness", one of the guards started, "The hunt for snow white…" "Temporarily ceased." Regina cut him off before turning to Alice. "Alice at the palace, you'll absolutely love it" "Wait, but." Alice interrupted and Regina stopped talking. "The hunt for Snow White?" Alice continued. Suddenly it all made sense. Alice looked over at Regina horrified, "Oh my god. You're her. That's why you're looking for Snow White. You're the Evil Queen; Regina." "But Alice I can explain-" Regina tried to plead. "No you were the one who killed them!" "Killed who?" Regina asked. "My parents, and then you tried to have me killed but my adopted father, my papa he stole me. His name was-" "Atticus. My head knight" Regina interrupted. The sudden realization dawned on Regina. "Alice please. I am not the same person that I was. You have to believe me." Alice felt tears streaming down her face, she felt horribly betrayed, "My papa told me about you he said never to trust you, that you would rip my heart out." Regina bent down and placed on hand on Alice's face. "Alice please just come with me, I can fix this-" Alice slapped away Regina's hand. "How can you fix this? They're dead. And I never want to see you again, for the rest of my life." Alice turned and started running back to her house, while Regina stayed there stunned. A guard stepped forward, "Your highness? Do you want us to follow her?" Regina wiped away one lone tear that had fallen down her face before turning around. "No. She made her decision. The quest for snow white will continue!" _

I stared at the book disbelievingly. Then turned towards Henry, "Wait what?" I flipped to the next page but Alice's story had ended. "So in the end when they should've been happy Alice finds out that it was the _evil_ queen who was accompanying her this whole time, who killed her parents and tried to kill her?"

Henry nodded.

"_And_ it didn't tell us who Alice's parents were."

"Only the evil queen knows." Henry answered.

"What a stupid book" I said as I slammed the book closed thoroughly annoyed.


	11. 1x11 Fruit of the Poisonous Tree

Chapter 11

_1x11 Fruit of the Poisonous Tree_

Henry was upset that Mom had his castle torn down. But he was more distraught over the loss of his book. After I had finished reading it he decided to bury it under the castle so that mom wouldn't find it and it got lost when they dug it up. Henry now felt the need to practically rewrite the book so that he would never forget any of the small details. I thought it was ridiculous and that book was stupid to begin with. But Henry was so upset.

* * *

><p>After school that day Henry and I took the long way home. Walking by his now demolished castle.<p>

"Henry why is this book so important to you?" I asked.

Henry stayed quiet.

I stopped and parked myself in front of him while he looked at the ground. "Come on Hen talk to me? What did I do?"

"It's not you. It's the book. Without it I can't help anyone." Henry looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Who do you have to help?" I asked.

"Everyone in this town needs help because nobody remembers except the evil queen."

"So mom…?" I asked and Henry nodded. "Have you thought about just trying to talk to her?"

"It wouldn't work, she would just hurt us" Henry replied solemnly. And he bypassed me and continued towards home.

* * *

><p>That night I was lying in bed but I couldn't fall asleep, I was still bothered by what Henry had said. Our mother would hurt us. She loved us. Right?. I quietly got up and tiptoed towards the master bedroom. I peeked my head in the door to see the bedside light on and mom sitting up in bed pouring through papers.<p>

"Lucccyyy." Mom said without even looking up.

I sighed and pushed the door open all the way, "How did you know it was me?" I asked as I started towards her bed.

Mom put down her papers and chuckled, "I'm your mother remember? You used to do that all the time when you were little."

I sat on the bed and mom leaned against the headboard, "I did?" I asked.

"You would peak in to see if I was awake and if I wasn't you would climb into bed with me, but most of the time I was awake and then you would just say you got scared and climb in anyway." Mom smiled.

I smiled back, I wasn't used to mom being so un-cavalier. "So what's up Lucy?"

"Mom it's just, it's Henry. I'm really worried about him. He's just been so upset lately and he is so obsessed with that book and the curse and you being the evil queen and me being Alice-"

"What?" Mom interrupted me sharply.

I backpeddled, "Well I mean Alice, he thinks I'm Alice in Wonderland from his book…" Mom stayed silent but looked as if she was getting antsy. "But it's not true is it…?"

Mom gave a very fake laugh, "That we're all characters from some mystical land and I cast a curse to get us here because I'm the evil queen? I'm afraid not Lucy."

"I'll keep my eye on Henry okay?" I nodded as mom kissed my forehead, "You go back to bed okay? It's getting late." I nodded and returned to my room. But something about our discussion through me off and I had the most peculiar feeling she was lying to me…


	12. 1x12 Skin Deep

Chapter 12

_1x12 Skin Deep_

**OKAY now that we're getting to the interesting part (or the part that is interesting to me) I am going to start including flashbacks between Storybrooke and the enchanted forest in important or relevant scenes where Lucy/Alice is seen or referenced. Because I am following the plot lines in the episodes ^ so yeah that's what the last part of this chapter is and I hope it will clear some things up :)**

* * *

><p>I was walking to school with the next morning when I saw Mr. Gold and Mr. French arguing. Mr. Gold was repossessing his truck from Mr. French. Then Mom came up and struck up a conversation. It was weird Mr. Gold on the outside was so friendly and nice and just acted like a gentleman. But deep down he seemed like not a good person. Which is why I didn't understand how my mother could have any ties with him.<p>

That day at school there was a big valentines party in the multipurpose room for all of the classes since our school was so small. I was leaning against a table by myself because Natalia left to get punch when a junior boy came up to me.

"Hey. It's Lucy right?"

I turned and nodded, astounded that he even knew my name, "Yeah uh- have we met?"

He shook his head, "No, my name's Derek. Derek Windsor. I just know you're madam Mayor's daughter.

"Oh well hi?" I laughed softly.

"Hi." He chuckled back. I smiled shyly and lowered my eyes. "I just thought a girl as pretty as you shouldn't be sitting alone at a Valentines Day party." Derek handed me a rose.

"Oh thank you. But I'm actually just waiting for my friend, she'll be back any minute."

"Well in that case, I hope you enjoy the party Ms. Mills." He smiled then walked away.

I smelled the rose then looked up just in time to see him look back at me, our eyes briefly locked for a second before he turned back around smiling.

Just then Natalia came running back. "Oh my god! How do you know him?"

"Know who?" I answered dumbstruck.

"Um freaking Derek Windsor the most popular and most attractive guy in the whole junior class?"

"Oh that." I smiled again. "I don't know him. Really. He just came up and gave me this flower."

Natalia sighed, "6 foot, blonde hair and blue eyes with a chiseled body, that's not all I'd let him give me eh…" Natalia winked.

"Oh gross Nat!" I laughed standing up. Still curious as to why this devilishly handsome boy had taken an interest in me.

* * *

><p>{Enchanted Forest at the Dark Castle}<p>

Rumple was at the wheel spinning straw when Regina walked in.

"Flimsy locks. I have a deal to discuss. A certain…mermaid." The Evil Queen Started.

"I'm not dealing today." Rumple answered.

Faking distress, Regina replied, "Are you angry with me? What is it this time?"

"Your little deception failed. You'll never be more powerful than me. You can keep trying, dearie, but you're never going to beat me." He replied.

"Is this about that girl I met on the road? Hm? What was her name? Margie? …Verna?" The Evil Queen goaded.

"Belle." Rumple answered crushed.

"Right. Well, you can rest assured I had nothing to do with that tragedy." She gleamed.

Rumple stopped spinning and turned around, "What tragedy?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"You don't know? Well, after she got home, her fiancé had gone missing and she was pregnant so they knew it couldn't be Gaston's child. And after her stay here – her association with you – no one would want her, of course. Her father shunned her, cut her off, shut her out."

Rumple's face perked up, "So, she needs…a home, her and the _child_" He inquired choking at the last word.

"He was cruel to her. He locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with scourges and flaying. After she had given birth he ordered the child to be killed. After a while, she was so upset she threw herself off the tower. She died." Regina replied.

"You're lying!" Rumple protested.

"Am I?" Regina asked patronizingly.

Rumple was heartbroken now and stormed off, "We're done."

Regina pursed her lips, "Fine I have other calls to make" She slid her finger on the table, "The place is looking dusty, Rumple. You should get a new girl." She said leaving.

After the Queen had left Rumple opened up the Armoire and brought out Belle's cup. That represented their love. He had now lost his true love and another child. He walked over to the pedestal and replaced the goblet with the chipped cup. Vowing revenge upon the man who killed Belle and _their_ child.


	13. 1x13 What Happened to Frederick

Chapter 13

_1x13 What Happened to Frederick_

* * *

><p><strong>YES so LucyAlice is Belle and Rumple's child, we're just going to say that they had sex before he kicked out Belle of the dark castle ALSO Once Upon a Time in Wonderland is irrelevant here, it's not even on my radar I have never seen it nor plan to so disregard any facts/storylines about Alice in there…But Thanks so much for reading! Father/mother/daughter reunion won't come until after the curse is broken but I'm trying to hurry up and finish season 1 to get to that point because that's the really interesting and fun part to write that I'm anxious to get to ;) so please stick with me I hope you're all enjoying.**

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the counter in our kitchen eating an apple when Henry walked in. "Hey Hen what's up?"<p>

"Mom gave me this." He stomped over and threw down a box next to me. I looked at him then looked at the box and realized it was a brand new video game controller with a game.

"Wow this looks cool…" I treaded cautiously.

"No it's not! She just gave me this so that I would forget about my book. She has it, I know she does."

"Henry maybe she just feels bad about how it's her fault your book is gone and she's trying to make it up. I mean I told her that you were having a hard time and she seemed really concerned-"

"Wait? What." He interrupted.

"No I mean the other night I told her you were really upset about your book and she seemed concerned…"

"You mean she thinks I'm crazy"

"No! I mean when I told her about Alice she thought it was funny that…"

"You told her! And now you're both laughing at me?" Henry imploded.

"Henry no, I mean we were just talking and I casually mentioned it in passing that you think I'm Alice in wonderland. Nobody was laughing."

"I can't believe you told her. Now that she knows she'll try to get rid of you."

"Henry enough! Okay I know who you think she is, but she is _our _mother she would not try to get rid of us! This is all fine and dandy but your taking this operation Cobra thing a little bit to far, this is just a silly make believe game."

I regretted those words almost the instant they slipped out of my mouth. Henry's face fell, "So that's what this is to you Lucy? A game? This whole time you thought that? I thought I could trust you, that I could count on you and this whole time you were just lying to me, you never actually believed in me or what I was saying, you're not even my sister anymore."

Henry turned around and walked out very calmly. "Henry, no wait!" I called but it was useless.

* * *

><p>When Mom got home that night for dinner I said I wasn't feeling well and stayed in my room. I was too ashamed of myself to face Henry. He was right. I was a horrible sister. Even though none of this was real it was all very real to him. And I basically just called him crazy.<p>

I tiptoed into his room and sat on his bed he was tucked under the blankets facing away from me. "Henry, are you up?" I whispered. No reply. "Henry please talk to me, I'm sorry about what I said."

He rolled over and looked me directly in the eye, "Go away Lucy. I don't want to talk to you. Ever." Then he turned back around.

I walked slowly back to my room mortified. It was always Henry and I we were partners; siblings. I knew I was going to have to do something big to win back his trust and I knew just what I would have to do; find his book. I sat at my desk and pulled out my notebook and started making a list of all the possible places it could be and I knew just where to start. That new guy in town who nobody knew, but who seemed to know everything about us, August.

I walked into Granny's diner the next morning and saw August sitting at the counter. I slammed down my bag startling him. "Where is it?" I said rather sternly.

He looked up, "Excuse me?"

"My brothers book."

He narrowed his eyes, "Henry told me you were very interested in it and now it's missing." I said.

He raised a brown questioningly, "As I heard your brother buried it and your mother in fact obtained it."

"She doesn't have it." I answered

"But how can you be so sure." He questioned cautiously.

"I searched for it, I just know she doesn't have it."

"Well things we lost always have a way of coming back to us." He replied.

"I know you have it, I just, I need it back." As I turned to leave he spoke.

"Tell me Alice have you always been this inquisitive."

I froze and slowly turned around, "What did you call me?"

His face froze, he looked like he'd let something slip. "I said Lucy. That's your name isn't it…"

"That's not what you called me." I said incredulously.

He stood up and looked me rather menacingly in the eye. "Really? What did I call you?"

I stumbled backwards and muttered, "Nothing, nevermind, just please give me his book back." I turned and practically sprinted out of Granny's.

Just when I was walking out of the gate I practically ran into Mr. Gold.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Oh, it's quite all right dearie, you just need to watch where you're going more." He said rather nicely.

"I'm sorry I just don't know where my head is at these days." I gave a small smile.

"We all have days like that" he smiled, "Okay well I really need to get going, nice running into you Lucy."

"Yeah you too Mr. Gold." I smiled back and started heading down Main Street.

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold turned around to watch Lucy leave. He couldn't quite figure out why but something about Lucy seemed familiar, very familiar. He wasn't sure why but he had taken a liking to Lucy Mills. Something about her made him feel very comfortable and at home...<p>

* * *

><p>As I was walking I saw a box sitting under Emma's car. Curiously I went over and opened it. And there was Henry's book! I was awestruck until I looked up and saw August standing around the corner staring at me. So he did have it! Something about him was weird but I didn't get the feeling that he was a bad guy. I smiled at him and ran back home with Henry's book in tow.<p>

I barged through the front door and immediately ran upstairs causing Mom to yell, "Lucy! What are you doing? Slow down!" But I didn't care. Ignoring her, I ran up to Henry's room where he was sitting playing his game on his bed.

"Henry?" He didn't even look up. "I have something for you…" That peaked his interest and he looked up where he could see me holding up his book.

"My book! You found it!" Henry leapt off the bed and snatched it out of my arms.

I smiled sheepishly "I knew how much you missed it, …and I felt guilty about what I said."

Henry threw his arms around me, "Lucy, it's not your fault you don't remember. And I didn't mean what I said. You're a great sister."

I sat on the edge of the bed, "That's another thing Henry. You know you always say Mom, _our_ mom isn't really your mom. Do you think I'm really you're sister?"

Henry sat next to me on the bed, "Well technically you aren't, you're my adopted sister, but you _are_ my real sister Luc, you're the only one who's really ever looked out for me."

I smiled, "Good because I think of you as my real brother Henry." I put my arm around his shoulder and he leaned into my chest. "Hey does this mean I'm part of operation Cobra again? Considering I saved the most important part?"

Henry perked his head up, "Maybe, I need to think about it." He said jokingly.

I just laughed and gave him a little shove. I was just so relieved to have him back on my side, he was right we _were_ brother and sister and he was the only one I could count on and I am the only one he can count on. Or at least I used to be. Now he had Emma. That night laying in bed I wondered what that was like. To have a birth mom come back, and to suddenly have more than one person that wanted you and loved you. I would never tell mom but to be truthful I felt a little bit neglected. Emma and Mom both wanted Henry and Mom was so focused on keeping Henry I kind of felt like she had pushed me off to the side. I wanted to be wanted and loved by someone and I just wished I knew who my real parents were.

* * *

><p>Back at the shop, Mr. Gold was carefully cleaning and examining a chipped cup for any marks or scratches inflicted by Mr. French. As he was, he thought about Belle and that fateful night. The one he had regretted every day since. After Belle had kissed him at the spinning wheel they had promptly retreated to the master bedroom in the dark castle where they had a passionate night of lovemaking. It wasn't until the next morning that Belle had told him that a woman had told her that every curse can be broken by true love's kiss. Rumple had over reacted thinking Belle was using him to try to make him weak, and he threw out Belle on a whim, because he was scared, scared to open his heart up to love, unaware that she would soon be carrying <em>his<em> child. And Belle was right, before she left she had told him, "You were freeing yourself! You could've had happiness if you just believed that someone could want you. But you couldn't take the chance. You're a coward, Rumpelstiltskin. And no matter how thick you make your skin, that doesn't change. You just don't think I can love you. Now, you've made your choice. And you're going to regret it – forever. And all you'll have, is an empty heart – and a chipped cup." Mr. Gold felt a single tear escape from one eye, Belle was right. He did regret it. For the rest of his life, he had lost the love of his life and another child that yet again was his fault. All he had left was an empty heart and a chipped cup.


	14. 1x14 Dreamy

Chapter 14

_1x14 Dreamy_

It was a Saturday morning and I was draped across the couch downstairs watching tv, with my hair in a ridiculously messy bun, wearing sweats, moccasins and a big oversized tshirt. That's when Mom came in.

"Lucy is this what you plan to do all day?"

I craned my neck to see the tv around her, "Yeah pretty much."

Mom sighed, "Why aren't you hanging out with your friends?"

"Well my _friend,_ Nat, is busy, some family thing, I don't know. And Henry is doing a school project or something today."

Mom grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and turned off the TV, "Well I have to go to work and I want you to do something productive today."

I sighed, "Ugh like what."

Just then as mom was putting back down the remote she noticed the annual Miners Day flyer on the coffee table looking for volunteers. "Aha here, you can help out with miners day."

I gasped, "Spend the day with Ms. Blanchard, and nuns? Doing charity?"

"Lucy as the mayors daughter you are one of the most prized youthful influences in this town. You need to represent what our family is worth." Mom's tone abruptly changed, "Now you will do this and I will call Ms. Blanchard to check up on you. Now I have to go to work, bye." As mom closed the front door I sighed. Unfortunately mom had eyes and ears all over town, she'd know if I didn't help. I roused myself off of the couch and started upstairs to get ready for my day of "being a prized youthful influence."

As I walked into school I shuddered slightly. I couldn't believe I was actually in school, on Saturday, doing charity. But I forced myself inside and went to the Multipurpose room where Ms. Blanchard was sitting.

"Ms. Blanchard?" I asked.

She looked up and smiled, "Lucy? How are you doing."

"Oh good, I'm uh here to sign up"

Her eyes went wide, "Really?" And I nodded.

"This is perfect! You can go with us to sell candles at the booth! I couldn't get any other students to do it and a young face will sell candles better."

"That's what I'm here for," I said halfway sarcastically.

"Okay just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go we can start selling candles."

"Sounds good." I nodded my head, dreading how the day appeared to be coming. It wasn't that I didn't like Ms. Blanchard because I did. I loved her actually and she was my favorite teacher, ever. It's just she was so damn chipper all the time and I was dreading all of the talking that was bound to happen while we tried to sell candles.

* * *

><p>Leroy the town drunk, of all people had volunteered to help. So it was me, the mayor's daughter, Ms. Blanchard, the town harlot, and Leroy the town drunk. What a motley array of people. But I could see Ms. Blanchard really cared about this so I was trying to help out and sell.<p>

"Candles for sale!" I yelled at the booth.

"Buy your Miner's Day candles here! Handmade by Storybrooke's very own nuns! Light your way to a good cause! By buying a candle…" But everyone kept walking by, "This isn't working." Ms. Blanchard finally said.

"You're right. We should pack it up." Leroy stated bluntly.

"Now you're quitting?" I interjected.

"If the customers won't come to us, we got to go to them – door to door." Leroy smiled mischievously.

"If they hate us here, what makes you think they'll like us in their homes?" Ms. Blanchard replied.

"Exactly. They'll pay us just to leave." He said, "And if that doesn't work last resort we'll send the kid in," he nodded to me, "And have her threaten them into buying candles as the mayors daughter.

"It's kind of a brilliant plan…" I added.

"Fine. We'll try it! But no threatening anyone Lucy." Ms. Blanchard cautioned.

* * *

><p>After several failed attempts at selling to no avail. I sat down on the curb feeling thoroughly defeated. Ms. Blanchard and Leroy were buying hot chocolates for us at Granny's and I was waiting outside. That's when I looked up and noticed Mr. Gold's shop. I realized none of us had seen or asked him to buy any candles so I walked over and heard the bell ding.<p>

"Mr. Gold?" I looked around and didn't see him

He appeared from around back, "Why Lucy. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to buy any candles…?" I asked sheepishly.

"Well I would except I have plenty of electricity to keep the lights on."

"Well… for now. What if there's a disaster, ebola outbreak, earthquake, tsunami…"

Mr. Gold arched his eyebrows, "A tsunami? In Maine?"

"Well I mean you never know…" Just then Ms. Blanchard and Leroy walked in.

"Lucy what are you doing in here?" Ms. Blanchard asked, "Come on we have to get back to selling."

"I was trying to sell to Mr. Gold…." I turned and answered.

"And…" She prompted.

"And I decided I'll buy one candle" Mr. Gold piped in.

"Really?" Leroy asked.

I turned back to Mr. Gold and gave him my best 'WTF look', "You know that tsunami could be coming any day Mr. Gold…"

To my own surprise he laughed, "Better make that one dozen."

"Wait really?" Ms. Blanchard asked astonished.

"Better hurry before I change my mind." He said rather curtly.

Ms. Blanchard handed over his candles as Mr. Gold bent over the counter and wrote out a check.

I leaned down to face him, "Thank you Mr. Gold" I gave my sweetest smile.

"Well you're very welcome dearie, now off you go I have work to do" He smiled back. I nodded and scurried after Ms. Blanchard and Leroy.

As we were walking back I sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't sell more Ms. Blanchard."

She smiled, "It's okay. To be honest Lucy I don't really think you were the reason that people wouldn't buy candles."

"I don't think that you know. That you're a harlot." She turned to me shocked that I had said it outright. "My mom is friends with Kathryn…."

She sighed, "Oh right… Well thank you, for what its worth." I just smiled to myself before Ms. Blanchard continued in a new direction, "Lucy, why did you volunteer today?"

"My mom made me." I admitted sheepishly.

"Ahh I see. So you didn't really want to?"

"Not at first… but I got into it as the day went on. I just wanted to…I don't know…" I drifted off.

"Just wanted to what?" Ms. Blanchard asked.

I shrugged, "Make my mom happy I guess."

"Ohh, right. It can't be easy being the Mayor's daughter."

"No it's not that so much… it's just now that Emma is here and Storybrooke is changing mom is just so focused on her and work and Henry I guess…"

"And she doesn't have time for you." Ms. Blanchard finished.

I sighed, "I guess not."

"Boy this day really sucks," Leroy jumped in and we continued to walk back to the school.

* * *

><p>Once we got to the school Leroy was supposed to tell Astrid that we had only sold twelve candles, but instead he told her we sold them all! Ms. Blanchard was furious, beyond furious. But Leroy said he had a plan to get the money. While Leroy was off trying to find the money Ms. Blanchard said she had some place to be so I was left to man the Candle Booth. Pretty easy really, considering that there were no customers, but also kind of depressing.<p>

All of a sudden about half an hour into it all of the lights flicked off. I jumped on that ship quick and started yelling about the candles for sale, just to see the way to your car at least. The candles had never sold faster. Leroy and Ms. Blanchard came running up after that to help. It was crazy there were so many people all buying our candles! After we had sold out I saw Mom and Henry walking up.

"So Ms. Blanchard, how was Lucy today?"

Ms. Blanchard turned and smiled at me, "Fabulous, I couldn't have asked for a better helper."

"It's really cool you guys sold all the candles!" Henry said.

I looked up to see mom smile, clearly pleased. "Excellent. It looks like it was a good day. Come on Lucy let's go home."

I smiled, "It did turn out to be a good day." I looked at Ms. Blanchard and she winked at me.


	15. 1x15 Red Handed

Chapter 15

_1x15 Red Handed_

Henry and I were at the station when Ruby came in. She was looking for a new job. I hate to admit it but I've been spending a lot of time with Emma because of Henry and I actually kind of like her, a lot. She was so much fun and really cool. But right now she wasn't here because she was looking for Kathryn. Everyone was. It's weird there's never any crime here and now a woman is missing, just vanished into thin air. But Ruby had a falling out with Granny so Henry and I were trying to help her find a new job.

"Want to be a bike messenger?" Henry asked.

"Bike Messenger?" Ruby replied questioningly.

"That's about taking things to people in a little basket." He replied.

"Nope. Yeah, see, I'm not so great at bike riding." Ruby admitted.

"How about taking things on foot, to people, in a little basket?" I asked.

Ruby raised here eyebrows questioningly, "I'm not so sure that's a real job." Just then the phone rang. "Why do the phones keep doing that?"

"Oh, the non-emergency calls go to a machine when Emma's busy." I answered. The phone rang again and this time Ruby answered it. "Uh-" I try to interject but she already answered.

"Sheriff's station. How can I help you? Mmhmm. I'll get her to return. Thank you, too." Then ruby clicks over to the other line, "Sheriff's station. Hey, Miss Ginger. Uh, no, that's not a prowler. That's Archie's dog – Pongo. Throw him a vanilla wafer. He'll quiet down. Did you still want to talk to Emma? Great. Glad I could help."

Just as Ruby hung up the phone Emma walked in to see us all crowded around the deputy's computer desk, "How's it going you three?" She asked.

"Great. Except I can't do anything." Ruby answered dejectedly.

"I'm sure that's not true. I just saw you on the phone. That was good." Emma tried.

"That was nothing" Ruby replied.

"No. No, it isn't." Emma said.

Ruby sighed and leaned back in her chair defeated. "I actually have some money in the budget if you want to help out around here." Emma offered.

Ruby's jumped up thoroughly excited, "Yes! Thank you! Yes. Um, I could answer phones and help out. Um, is there anything else that you need done? Organize files, cleaning up? Please – I want to be useful."

Emma hesitated, "I'm swamped with the Kathryn Nolan thing. If you maybe want to grab us lunch, I would never say no to a grilled cheese."

Ruby smiled, "Done." Then she looked over at us, "You two want anything?"

"Um, two chocolate chip cookies, a half a pie, and a hot dog." Henry piped in.

"And two sodas!" I added.

Emma chuckled and rolled her eyes, "They ate at school."

That's when Ms. Blanchard came in, "Hey! Lunch, Mary Margaret? I'm getting for everyone." Ruby asked.

Ms. Blanchard looked very upset, "Uh, no. I'm not hungry."

Ms. Blanchard needed to talk to Emma apparently highly top secret about the Kathryn Nolan case so Henry and I headed back home.


	16. 1x16 Heart of Darkness

Chapter 16

_1x16 Heart of Darkness_

**I apologize for this INCREDIBLY short chapter (and the past short chapter) but next chapter will be long so this one is more of a plot filler. This is like a joke. You don't even really need to read this chapter tbh...**

* * *

><p>Ms. Blanchard was arrested for the death of Kathryn Nolan. They had found her heart, cut out of here body, and Ms. Blanchard's finger prints on it. "Mom why are you doing this? You know that Ms. Blanchard didn't do this." I was eating my asparagus at the dinner table with Mom and Henry.<p>

"Lucy I know what the evidence says. And the evidence says that Ms. Blanchard at some point after Kathryn died touched her heart. How else can it be assumed that she touched it other than to infer that she killed Kathryn which is how her fingerprints ended up on it."

"You're wrong." Henry stated. "You know she didn't do this. You're setting her up."

Mom slammed her fork and knife down on the table, "Enough! I don't like this kind of mutiny, in my own house, from my own children no less. Mary Margaret is going to jail for the murder of Kathryn Nolan and that is final." Mom picked up her fork again to begin eating.

"Only if they find her guilty"… I muttered.


	17. 1x17 Hat Trick

Chapter 17

_1x17 Hat Trick_

After school I found Henry waiting at our tree. "Hey Henry. I'm going to walk to Nat's house to work on a project okay? I'll be home around 5."

"Alright, I'm going to go to the sheriff's station and see Emma." Henry smiled.

"Okay kid, just be safe."

I couldn't find Nat after school so I just started walking towards her house. She lives on the edge of the forest off of the main road. As I was walking I stumbled across a man and I froze.

"Oh hello." He said cheerfully.

"Hi?" I cautioned.

"You're Mayor Mills daughter aren't you? Lucille?"

"Uh yeah but um everyone calls me Lucy…"

"What a gorgeous name."

Okay this guy was a weirdo and he was slowly closing in on me and he was making me uncomfortable. I walked past him.

"My name is Jefferson," he continued.

"Hi Jefferson, well I really should be going…" I turned back and he was less than a foot from me. Before I knew what was happening he had placed a bag over my head, my kicking and flailing were useless, soon he had my hands and legs bound and had thrown me in the backseat of a car. I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid. Nobody even knew I was out here and here and now I was _kidnapped._

* * *

><p>As Henry got home from the station he opened the front door to his house and proceeded to the kitchen where Regina was kneading dough to make biscuits for dinner.<p>

"Hey Henry. How was school?" Regina said pleasantly.

"Oh good… uh where's Lucy?" He asked.

Regina stopped kneading, "I thought Lucy was with you?"

"Oh yeah she's at Natalia's doing a project… I forgot, she said she'd be home soon."

Regina relaxed and continued on with the dough, "Well she better had better Hurry I don't want her late."

Henry worriedly look at his watch, it was 8:15 pm. Lucy was a lot of things but unpunctual was not one of them. She would have called if she was going to be close to 3 hours late. He pulled out his phone, no missed calls or texts. He sent Emma an SOS message, 'LUCY IS MISSING, CALL ME, WE NEED TO FIND HER.'

* * *

><p>Emma was already out looking for Mary Margaret when she got the text and looked down to read it, when she looked back up she almost hit a man in the road and swerved to miss him.<p>

* * *

><p>I must have past out. When I came too I was tied to a chair with a scarf wrapped around my mouth so I couldn't make noise. In a very odd room that I wasn't familiar with. I glanced at the clock and it read 6:10. Well shit. I was so screwed. That's when he came in.<p>

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…" I tried to cringe away as he crept closer.

"Whadoouwattt" I was trying to say 'what do you want' but the stupid scarf muffled it. And he pulled it away.

"Where is it?" He demanded.

"Where is what?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"The pocket watch."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The pocket watch that you use to have! Where is it?" He practically screamed.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I replied exasperated.

He placed one hand on my cheek as if to calm me, but it only made me more anxious, "Oh Lucy, you're going to help me. You don't remember me or you for that matter, but I remember you all too well." He took a step back and pulled out a knife.

.God. I tried to scoot away from him and screamed but it was useless, he rested the blade on the cheek where his hand used to be. "But for now dear Lucy. I have an errand to do. So be good." Then he left. I was so fucked was all I could think.

* * *

><p>After hours on end sitting there, I heard voices walking by the door and saw their shadows walking by, they were voices that weren't Jefferson's, if that was even his real name. I made begging noises and I could see the feet stop. I tried to make my noises a little bit louder. Slowly the door opened… then a blonde head appeared around the side. "Ehhhhaaa" I had failed at saying 'Emma' but I breathed a sigh of relief. She gasped as the realization came across her face when she realized it was me.<p>

"Oh my god!" She ran in followed closely by Ms. Blanchard. Then she untied the scarf from my mouth and pulled the tape off of my arms.

"Emma!" I threw my arms around her. "Thank god, you're here."

She pulled back but kept her arms around me, "Lucy how did you end up here?"

"I was walking in the woods and he snatched me, I was trying to go to Nat's house." Emma and Ms. Blanchard exchanged a look.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"I was snatched from the woods too," Ms. Blanchard answered.

"And I'm here to save you guys, so lets go." Emma untied my legs and I leapt up. As we crept towards the door Emma put her hand to her mouth signaling us to be quiet. Carefully and ever so quietly she opened the door and we all walked out. I turned to see Jefferson standing there with a gun.

"Emmmaaa-" I whispered as her and Ms. Blanchard were facing the other way.

She turned as Mr. Jefferson cocked the gun making a 'click' sound, "I see you found Spot." Jefferson stated.

Emma stiffened and I shrank closer to her, "I've already called for backup. They'll be here any second." She stated.

"You haven't called anybody. For the same reason you didn't tell me about her." He nodded towards Ms. Blanchard. "You don't want anybody to know you're here, which means, nobody does. So, now tie them back up." He pointed to Ms. Blanchard and me.

I reached over and grabbed Emma's hand. Holy shit.

* * *

><p>As soon as Emma had finished tying us up back to back, Jefferson took her to another room. We couldn't really talk with scarves covering our mouths but I was petrified with fear. I think Ms. Blanchard could sense that. Because she grabbed my hand, and I held onto her for dear life. After about 15 minutes until Emma came running in with a gun.<p>

"Hey. It's alright. I'm going to get you out of here. You're going to be okay. He can't hurt you anymore." Emma said as she untied both Mary Margaret and I.

"Emma look out!" I screamed. She turned around just in time to be tackled by Jefferson sending us all sprawling onto the floor.

After the struggle Jefferson ended up pointing a gun at Emma. Ms. Blanchard and I were behind him and she picked up a croquet mallet and swung it directly into his head. I gasped in shock, that has got to hurt I thought.

Then Ms. Blanchard kicked him so hard he was thrown out the window! Emma, Ms. Blanchard and I ran out of the house as quick as we could and ran down to see him but when we got there he was gone, all that was left was the hat.

When we got out there I noticed it was morning. Oh shit. Mom was going to murder me. If that crazy Jefferson didn't come back and beat her to it.

Emma turned to me, "Lucy go wait in the car, I'll be there in a second."

I didn't hesitate I booked my ass to the car still worried Jefferson might be out there. After a few minutes Emma and Ms. Blanchard climbed into the car and Emma said we were going back to the station for the arraignment. Fine with me just get me the hell out of here.

After Emma dropped off Mary Margaret at the station she took me home. As she pulled up right before I got out I turned to her, "Thanks Emma. A lot."

She smiled, "You don't need to thank me for doing my job Kid."

"Yeah I do." I smiled back and leapt out and ran inside to get my stuff for school.

Henry stopped me practically as I came through the door, "Where have you been! I was worried sick, I told mom you told me you would sleep over at Natalia's house."

I turned to him, "I had the most crazy night Henry, that you wouldn't believe if I told you."

He smiled, "Try me."


	18. 1x18 The Stable Boy

Chapter 18

1x18 The Stable Boy

As I was leaving school I had to stop by my locker. After I had grabbed my history book and as I was shutting my locker. Derek scared me, "Boo!"

"Oh Jesus!" I jumped. Bastard. I didn't know he was standing behind my locker.

"Haha sorry Mills." He said apologetically.

I smiled, "It's fine, what's up Windsor."

"Well…." He started, "I figured on a nice day like today I might walk you home. I wouldn't want you to get lost or something you know… after what happened."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. It was all anybody talked about; me getting kidnapped, held in a strange man's house overnight. Saved by the Sheriff. Oddly enough nothing had come out about Mary Margaret. I suspect it's because nobody has been able to find Jefferson, but nonetheless.

I guess I was deep in thought because he cleared his throat, "Ahem…"

"Oh sorry! Yeah that's fine, I just have to find my little brother."

He smiled a cute very boyish, attractive smile, "Okay."

Henry, Derek and I were walking home. Henry seemed bewildered as too why Derek was with us. I was a little bit worried. I love my brother but I didn't want him to scare away Derek. Derek was such a gentleman and I think Henry caught on because he didn't even mention the book or operation cobra.

"So Derek where do you live?" Henry asked.

Derek chuckled, "On Rosalee Court?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a little sister named Jenna who's 12 and then 2 twin brothers, Collin and Tristan who are 7."

"Were you all adopted?"

Derek chuckled again and looked at me as I rolled my eyes, "No my parents uh, do things the old fashioned way…"

"Hen… how about we don't interrogate Derek all right?"

"Oh right. Sorry." He turned kept walking.

"Hey let's cut through Granny's. It'll be faster." Derek prompted.

"All right. Come on Henry." We quickly cut through the lot behind Granny's.

As we were rounding the corner by the dumpster I heard someone moaning.

Derek stopped and held up his hands. "Wait do you guys hear that?" He practically whispered.

I nodded and slowly walked forward. I rounded the corner and gasped. "Oh!" I sputtered. There lying on the ground was Kathryn Nolan. Ruby was coming to take out the trash and saw her too. She screamed and ran off. I reached back for Henry who grabbed for my arm. "Oh my god." Derek said. Derek grabbed my other arm to keep me from going forward anymore. Just then Emma and August came running up. Emma moved towards the body and Kathryn rolled over! All of our jaws dropped. Kathryn Nolan was still very much alive.


	19. 1x19 The Return

Chapter 19

_1x19 The Return_

**I'M SO EXCITED. I'm trying to hurry up and finish season 1 bc it was mostly plot build up etc I really want to start season 2 which is where there is a ton of lucy and rumbelle so sick with me I'm trying to hurry to get to the good part.**

* * *

><p>I was buttering toast in the morning when Henry came trumpeting down the stairs.<p>

"Hi Lucy! Bye Lucy!" Henry blazed past me.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where do you think your going?" I asked.

"It's part of operation Cobra!"

"Are you going with Emma?" I asked.

"No, August."

"You're hanging out with _August_?" Henry nodded.

"I'm not trying to go all Mom on you but I don't like the sound of that Henry."

"Why not?" He questioned.

"There's something…off about him. I don't like it."

"Well why don't you come?" Henry asked.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah." Henry smiled.

"So I'm part of Operation Cobra again?"

"Only if you hurry up because we have to go!" Henry said.

* * *

><p>After rushing out of the house Henry and I met August around the corner from Mr. Gold's shop.<p>

"It's almost nine. You all set? You know what to do?" August asked as he walked up.

"Wait what are we doing?" I asked.

"Looking for something very important in Mr. Gold's shop" August answered.

"Operation Cobra is always ready. I just…" Henry hesitated.

"You just what?" August asked.

"I don't understand what this has to do with getting Emma to believe." Henry replied.

"Sometimes, other priorities assert themselves. Can you handle a little improvisation?" August asked.

"Yeah. Can you?" Henry shot back.

"What are we doing exactly?" I interjected.

"You're distracting, and I'm searching." August replied, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Alright, let's go. Come on Luc." I nodded and followed Henry into Mr. Gold's shop.

As we walked in the doorbell dinged signaling visitors and Mr. Gold came out to the front room.

"Hey Mr. Gold!" Henry said cheerily.

"Good morning, Henry, Lucy." He smiled at us, "What can I do for you?"

"We want to get a gift for Miss Blanchard." I said.

"Oh I see." Mr. Gold replied.

"Since, she didn't kill that woman." Henry finished.

Mr. Gold chuckled, "Good thinking."

Henry and I continued to look around the shop. A peculiar glimmer caught my attention in the top shelf of the glass case below the register.

"Mr. Gold what is that?" I asked.

He came around the other side and bent closer to look, "Ah a pocket watch. Very old and delicate, pure gold."

"Oh." Fucking pocket watch brought up again. I leaned in a little bit more to examine it closer. Then I realized how close Mr. Gold and I were, because we were both leaning towards each other over the glass stand and I abruptly straightened up. As I did I looked up and Mr. Gold was staring intently into my eyes as if examining them.

"My what astounding eyes you have Lucy."

"Oh uh… thanks." I replied awkwardly.

Mr. Gold realized how close he had gotten to me and quickly straightened up.

He shook his head, "Oh, uh, I'm sorry dearie. Your eyes they just, they look so familiar."

I smiled uncomfortably.

"Strikingly similar to someone I used to know." He finished. A deep longing appear in his eyes and I could see he was thinking about someone else. He looked… _vulnerable_. It was weird. Mr. Gold seemed so confident and put together and strong. And I think something about me threw him off. He would let his guard down around me.

"Are these bells? Cool." Henry interrupted.

Mr. Gold broke out of his trance and turned towards Henry, "See anything you fancy?"

Henry finally decided on a bell to get for Ms. Blanchard. While I kept trying to figure out what it was about me that made Mr. Gold so awkward.

* * *

><p>That night at the welcoming home party for Ms. Blanchard Henry and I were talking to August. Mr. Gold had caught him after we left.<p>

"How bad was it?" Henry asked eagerly.

"Getting caught in his office? Not bad. I played it off." August replied coolly.

"What were you looking for? Did you find it?" I asked.

He replied. "Nope. But I have a feeling it's going to find me."

August pointed to Ms. Blanchard walking by, "There she is, Henry. Why don't you give her your present?"

Henry ran up to her, "Hey. I have something for you!" We all crowded around Ms. Blanchard. Henry handed her the giant card.

Ms. Margaret read it aloud, "We're so glad you didn't kill Misses Nolan…" Everyone laughed nervously. It was a little too soon to make jokes.

"It's from the whole class," Henry said.

"And here's your gift Ms. Blanchard." I smiled as I handed her the box.

As she was unwrapping Henry said, "I got you a bell!"

Ms. Blanchard chuckled, "Thank you. Tell everyone I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Henry replied.

"Hey, Lucy, Henry, we should get you home before your mom finds out. That won't be pretty." Emma jumped in.

After we said our goodbyes we started to leave. As Emma opened the door David Nolan was standing there.

"Hey, guys. Leaving already?" He asked.

"Yeah. Got to get home and do homework." I answered awkwardly.

Emma saw David and looked back at Mary Margaret, who hadn't seen David yet, "She's kind of tired. I think if you just give it some time…"

"I just wanted to-" David tried.

"Hey Lucy, Henry. Why don't you head home with David?"

"Okay!" Henry replied eagerly.

Emma looked at David apologetically, "Sorry."

David just sighed, "Okay." Emma shut the door behind us as we left and started home.


	20. 1x20 The Stranger

Chapter 20

_1x20 The Stranger_

Henry made me get up extra early this morning so that we could eat at Granny's and discuss operation Cobra. He wouldn't tell me what was up though until Emma got here, he 'couldn't risk it being overheard twice'.

Granny brought Henry and I our breakfast and hot chocolates with cinnamon. I don't know when the obsession started but ever since Henry was little he could only drink Hot Chocolate with cinnamon, its rubbed off on me and now it's the only way I can drink it too. I was taking a sip of my Cocoa when Emma came in.

"Hey. What's the emergency?" she said rather loudly.

"Shh! This is sensitive." Henry whispered.

"If it's sensitive, why are we at Granny's, out in the open?" Emma asked dumbfounded.

"I'm hungry. Who else knows that we hide the book at the Sheriff's station?" Henry replied.

"No one. Why?" Emma answered.

"Someone changed it. There's a new story in it." Henry said.

"Someone added a story?" I asked confused.

"Why would someone add a new story?" Emma asked next.

"To tell something we need to know about the curse."

"And what would that be?" Emma prompted.

"I don't know. The story isn't finished." Henry replied.

"Why would someone go to so much trouble to add a new story, and then not bother finishing it?" I asked.

"That's what's weird. The story's about Pinocchio. Everyone knows how that ends." Henry replied.

"Well, maybe that's why it was left out." Emma offered.

"Or, maybe, there's more to it." Henry answered.

"I think first off and most importantly we should be wondering _who_ added the story to your book Henry."

"Lucy…" Emma slightly scolded. "Come on guys you're going to be late for school. Let's go." Emma dismissed him, just like that. Look I didn't believe in this whole curse thing either but Henry has read that book cover to cover, numerous times. If he says someone added a story to it, then someone added a story to it. Period.

* * *

><p>As I laid in bed I couldn't sleep. Something had been nagging at me lately. That night I went into Mom's room where she was laying in bed reading.<p>

She didn't even look up, "Lucy what is it; its late."

"Mom who are my birth parents?" That sure as hell got her attention. She put down her book and looked up as I stood awkwardly by the door.

"Why are you asking?" She said.

"Well Emma is back for Henry and I was just wondering if my parents had ever tried to come back for me…"

Mom sighed, "Lucy most adopted parents don't come back, Emma is a special…predicament."

I moved and sat at the foot of Mom's bed. "Why did they give me up?"

Mom sighed, "Your mother was…" She struggled, "Was a drug addict. I was never told who your father was during the adoption."

"So she won't ever come for me will she?"

"No. She won't." Mom said very firmly with a note of finality.

I looked down at my hands grasped tightly in my lap. I was hoping to hear that perhaps like Emma that they wanted me but it just wasn't the right time and that they would come.

"Lucy, I love you very, very much. Blood doesn't matter. You have a family here who loves you." I nodded and silently stood up and retreated to my room.

Regina looked over to her nightstand at a picture of her and Lucy when they first came to a Storybrooke. Regina was holding a 9 year old Lucy in her lap who was happy and smiling. She felt slightly guilty lying to Lucy. But she couldn't risk losing the one person she might have left in this world now that Emma was trying to take back Henry.


	21. 1x21 An Apple Red as Blood

Chapter 21

_1x21 An Apple Red as Blood_

**Get ready for THE BOMBSHELL CHAPTER next episode, there has never been so much suspense...(well there probably has but not in this fanfic yet!) Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

><p>I was violently being shaken awake. I rolled over in bed to see Henry sitting on the edge. I looked at the clock and it said 12:10 am.<p>

"Henry what is it? It's 12 in the morning"

"It's Emma."

He looked visibly upset. "What happened?"

"She wants to take me away, away from Storybrooke to live with her. But she has to stay here she has to break the curse!"

I jolted upright. "When is she trying to take you?"

"She wanted me to leave tonight." Henry grabbed my hand. "But Lucy, Emma can't go. She has to break the curse and get everyone's happy endings back."

"Shh Henry, it's okay." I pulled him into my chest and wrapped my arms around him.

"I can't leave Lucy. I can't leave you, alone here with her." He was referring to our mother.

"You don't have to. You're not going to leave me Henry. We'll be together. I'll always protect you." I was going to have to have a long talk with the savior.

* * *

><p>The next morning I sent Henry to school because I said I had an errand to do. That "errand" was talking to the savior. So I stopped by Emma and Ms. Blanchard's apartment. I was trying to stay calm but I was still fuming.<p>

Ms. Blanchard opened the door. "Lucy! What are you-"

Just then I saw Emma walk by behind her and I pushed past Ms. Blanchard.

"What the hell!" I accused.

Emma looked beyond confused, "Excuse me?"

"Henry told me what happened last night Emma."

"Lucy I-" Emma tried to calm me down.

"What happened last night?" Ms. Blanchard said from behind me.

I turned around, "Oh she didn't tell you? She tried to leave town with Henry last night."

Ms. Blanchard look to Emma, "Emma…?"

"I wasn't trying to-…I just wanted to keep him safe." Emma said.

"He was so upset last night Emma! He's sensitive and you know that! He was going on about how you have to save everyone and how you have to bring back the happy endings."

Emma looked very guilty. "Emma how could you do that? You promised! When you first got here you said you weren't going to take him from me, you said you just wanted to get to know him. How could you try to do that to me. Take my brother and leave me alone here."

Emma crept closer to me, "Lucy I wasn't trying to- to do that. I just want to do what's best for him. And I don't know what that is."

"What's best for him is to be here with me. His sister. Someone who he has known for his _whole_ life who has always cared about him. Not abandoned him for 10 years and barges back in."

Emma's eyes darted to the floor and she said, "Uh I have to go to the station. Mary Margaret will take you to school Lucy."

I felt slightly bad after I said it. But it was the truth.

"Emma-" Ms. Blanchard tried but Emma had grabbed her keys and was already out the door. Ms. Blanchard sighed.

"Come on Lucy, let's get to school." I reluctantly followed Ms. Blanchard out the door. Still angry about mine and Emma's encounter.

* * *

><p>After school I was walking home with Henry. "Henry I took care of the Emma problem okay? She's not going to try to take you out of Storybrooke."<p>

"What did you say to her?"

"I jut said…" Just then the walkie went off, "Henry, It's Emma. You copy?"

Henry picked up the receiver, "Loud and clear, over."

"Good come to Mary Margaret's apartment, we have to talk. Now."

"On my way." Henry turned to me, "Come on Lucy!" Henry started running and I booked after him towards the apartment. Something about her tone seemed off.

Henry knocked on the door and Emma let us in. She gave me a second glance but didn't say anything. I got the feeling that this was supposed to be a private talk but no way was I going to let Henry be alone with her after she tried to take him, last night for god's sake.

"Hey, Emma. Everything okay? You sounded strange over the walkie." Henry walked in.

"Oh, um… No, I'm okay. Just, um… Yesterday, when I tried to take you away, you were right. Both of you." Emma looked at me, "I can't take you out of Storybrooke. But I can't stay either."

"What?" Henry asked.

"I have to go." Emma answered.

"Go? You mean leave Storybrooke?" Emma nodded. As Henry turned to me.

"Lucy you did this, you told her to leave."

"Henry no I-" I tried.

"No it wasn't Lucy. I spoke to Regina, and we made a deal. I'm still going to be able to see you, just not… Every day."

"No! No, you can't trust her!" Henry was getting thoroughly worked up.

"I have to. It's my only choice. It's what's best for you, Henry. Every time I fight her, someone else gets hurt." Emma replied.

"Emma I didn't mean you should leave." I said.

"No, no, no! You're just scared. This happens to all heroes. It's just the low moment before you fight back." Henry tried to salvage this conversation.

"Henry! This isn't a story. This is reality. And things have to change. You can't skip school, you can't run away, and… You can't believe in curses." Boom. In a matter of seconds Emma had destroyed every shred of hope Henry had in her.

"You-you really don't believe?" Henry asked, crushed.

"I… This is how it has to be right now. I made a deal, and I used my superpower. She's telling the truth. She's going to take really good care of you." Emma said sincerely.

"Yes, but she wants you dead!" Henry replied.

"Come on, Henry!" Emma groaned.

Henry continued, "You're the only one that can stop her."

"Stop her from what? All she's ever done is fight for you. Both of you." Emma looked to me and then back to Henry. "It just… Got out of hand. I'm sorry."

Henry ran forward to Emma and Emma wrapped her arms around him. I felt sorry for Henry. Which was worse, to have parents that flat out didn't want you like me? Or have a parent that does want you that can't be with you?

Henry looked at a plastic container on the table, "Where did you get that?"

"Regina gave it to me." Emma asked.

"It's one of moms apple turnovers." They were pretty damn good if I did say so myself.

Henry didn't think so because he shouted, "Apple?!"

"So?" Emma said.

"You can't eat that. It's poison." Henry looked terrified.

"What?" Emma said.

I sighed, "Henry mom makes us for those all of the time…they're the same ones."

Henry totally ignored me, "Don't you see? The deal… It was all a trick to get you to eat that, to get rid of the savior."

"Henry why would mom do that when Emma is right about to leave?" I asked.

He turned to Emma, "Because as long as you're alive, you're a threat to the curse."

Emma sighed. "Henry, you've got to stop thinking like this."

"But it's the truth! And you leaving isn't going to change that." Henry answered exasperated.

"I'll prove it to you." Emma opened the container and pulled out the turnover.

"No!" Henry leapt forward and snatched the pastry from Emma.

"Henry… What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this. You may not believe in the curse… Or in me. But I believe in you." Henry replied as he took a bite of the turnover and _nothing_ happened.

Emma gave a very I-told-you-so look, "See? You want to have some ice cream with that? And then we can go back to talking about…"

I turned to Henry just in time to see him collapse on the floor. I ran forward and tried to shake him awake. "Henry? Henry! Henry!" I screamed as Emma stood there shocked.


	22. 1x22 A Land Without Magic

Chapter 22

_1x22 A Land Without Magic_

**I'M SO EXCITED TO START SEASON 2 OMFG. Season 2 is my favorite season and i have most of the scenes/ chapter planned out already I just have to get them all down onto paper. It'll be a few days until next update! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>As the ambulance arrived at the hospital a team of doctors and nurses pushed Henry on the gurney into the ER.<p>

"Henry? Henry, can you hear me? Come on, Henry. Wake up, please. Come on, Henry. Come on. You can do it." Emma said frantically.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

A nurse put her hands on Emma's shoulders, "Ma'am, let me take you both of you to-"

"No, I am not going anywhere!" Emma replied.

"There's no pupil response. What happened? Did he fall? Hit his head?" Dr. Whale asked.

"He ate this. I think it's poisoned." I held up the bag containing the turnover.

"His airway's clear. Did he vomit? Any convulsion or disorientation?" said Dr. Whale.

"He took a bite of this, and then he just collapsed. So, run the test for arsenic, or bleach, or Drano, or whatever could've done this to him!" Emma replied.

"The boy is showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins. So, whatever's going on, this is not the culprit." Dr. Whale replied.

"But what else could have done this?" I asked.

Dr. Whale looked at me, "I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out."

"He's going to be okay, though, right?" I asked nervously.

He tried to calm me, "Right now, we just need to stabilize him, cause he's slipping away. Is there anything else that you can remember? Any little detail?"

"I was with him! Nothing happened before he ate that." I answered.

Emma exploded, "We already told you everything. Do something!"

"Look, I understand you're frustrated, Miss Swan, I do. But I need something to treat. And, right now, there is no explanation. It's like…" Dr. Whale drifted off.

Emma picked up Henry's backpack and dumped out everything. Then she saw Henry's book and looked up, "Like Magic."

"Emma come on…" This was serious, magic isn't real and this is certainly not the time for her to want to believe Henry's theories.

Mom came running in, "Where's my son? What happened to him? Lucy?"

"You did this." Emma grabbed mom and dragged her away and slammed her into a storage closet. Jesus Christ now was not the time for a catfight! I stayed by Henry's side holding his hand.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes they came over to me where I was sitting on the edge of the bed.<p>

"Lucy we're going to be back. We're going to get help from Rump- Mr. Gold. We'll be back. Stay with him."

Regina and Emma turned and quickly walked out.

* * *

><p>"How are you going to tell Lucy?" Emma asked.<p>

"Tell her what?" Regina asked.

"That she's from a different world? And that you're an evil queen?"

Regina looked over at Emma, "I'm hoping I don't have too."

* * *

><p>I sat there and waited, and waited and waited. I didn't know what I was waiting for. A miracle I guess. I sat there holding his hand until Emma and Mom came back in a while later and said they had a "plan" to save Henry. Emma asked me to step out so that she could talk to Henry, alone.<p>

As I stepped out into the hallway mom shut the door giving them some privacy.

"Mom what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Lucy it's very complicated…I- I don't think you would understand."

"Mom Henry is going to die because of you! I want to know what you did and why you did it."

"Lucy in time you'll understand." She pulled me into her chest and stroked my hair. "But right now, Emma and I have to go do something okay? And I need you to stay here, with your brother." Just as I was about to pull away she whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry Lucy." Then she let go and joined Henry and Emma.

I was so confused. I wanted to scream what the fuck is going on at the top of my lungs. I didn't know anything except that Henry was probably going to die.

* * *

><p>After Mom and Emma left I walked back in and sat down on the chair next to his bed. I grabbed his hand lying limp on the bed. I didn't know if it would work but it was worth a try.<p>

"Henry?" I said aloud. "Oh god this is not going to work," I muttered under my breath. I shook off the thought and continued. "Henry it's me Lucy, your sister. Please come back to me Henry. I don't know what to do with out you." I was getting choked up. "Do you remember when you were little, you used to climb up on the counter and steal cookies from mom's cookie jar. Mom always knew they were missing. But I took the blame for you. I was always the one who got in trouble I couldn't bear the sight of anything bad happening to you." I looked down at my hands, "Or when you were 4 and you drew a picture on the wall in mom's office." I chuckled to myself, "On her white wall, in red marker. I remember I walked in on you and was at a loss for words. I remember running to the bathroom and wetting a towel and trying to wipe the wall but it just smeared the marker. Mom came in and was mortified. She asked what happened and I just said that I did it. She asked why and I said I wanted her to see my art everyday in her office. I don't remember what my punishment was but it was very long." I laughed again to myself softly and felt the first tear leak out. "I protected you Henry. I always did." I clasped my hands tighter around his. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you now." And then I lost it. I started sobbing uncontrollably. "Please don't leave Henry, please come back."

"I'm so sorry Lucy." I turned around to see Ms. Blanchard standing there, apparently she had been listening this whole time.

"I just- I need a minute." I abruptly stood up and ran past Ms. Blanchard. I didn't like crying in front of anyone. I didn't like being vulnerable. I went to the bathroom and dried my eyes. Then I composed myself and calmly went back to Henry's room where Ms. Blanchard was reading to Henry.

"And, yes, she was beyond hope. Beyond saving. This was her end. When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin, he knew all that was left was to say goodbye. He had to give her one last kiss. And when he did, true love proved more powerful than any curse. A pulse of pure love shuddered out and engulfed the land, waking up Snow White and bringing light to the darkness."

I stood there and listened to her talking.

Ms. Blanchard took a deep breath, "Henry… When I gave you this book, it was because I knew… I know, life doesn't always have a happy end. But I thought…"

Just then Henry's monitor went off like crazy. I ran to Henry's side.

Ms. Blanchard stood up, "Dr. Whale, what is that? What… What… what's wrong?"

"Help we need help in here!" I yelled. Dr. Whale and several nurses came running in.

"Nurse, get them out of here now!" Dr. Whale yelled.

A male nurse tried to usher me out. "No! I won't leave him! What's wrong with him!" He grabbed me around my waist and half dragged half carried me out, away from Henry's bed.

"What is it? What is it?" Ms. Blanchard yelled.

"His heart's failing." He started trying to resuscitate him, "Come on, Henry."

I was forced to stay out. To watch from behind glass while my brother's heart failed. I pulled out my cell phone and made a conference call with Mom and Emma.

They both answered.

"You guys-" I choked on my tears, "You need to hurry. Henry he- he's not good. His heart is failing." I couldn't manage to speak anymore.

Just then Dr. Whale came out and grabbed my arm, "Lucy. I'm so sorry." Sister Astrid put a hand on my shoulder, when the hell did she even show up? "There's nothing more that could have been done for him." She said.

I didn't even feel my legs as I walked forward. I went to his bedside and looked at him. Dead. I grabbed his hand. My baby brother was dead. I felt my tears streaming down my face with no end in sight. I looked up when I heard mom and Emma through the open door.

"We did everything we could." I heard Dr. Whale say.

"I'm sorry. You're too late." Sister Astrid finished.

Emma walked in with my mom close behind her. I looked up with my tear-streamed face but didn't say anything. The nurse turned off the monitor and took off his oxygen mask.

I stood up and ran to my mother. She wrapped her arms around me as I sobbed into her chest. "He's gone" I choked.

"No, no" She cried.

Emma bent down over Henry with her tears freely flowing. "I love you Henry." She whispered. Emma bent down to give Henry one final kiss.

After she did Henry jolted awake, "I love you, too. You saved me." I let go of mom and turned around, in shock.

"You did it." Mom said.

I didn't hear anything after that. I was suddenly occupied with the memories. Loads of them. Of the Enchanted forest. Alice, the rabbit, wonderland, my papa, the evil queen, our house, our neighbors, the ogre wars. All of it. It's impossible to describe. It was simply like being woken up from a dream.

"Henry… What's going on?" was the next thing I heard. I looked around and everyone had the same look on their face that I felt, that they were being woken up from a dream.

"No…" Mom ferociously whispered.

"The curse. I think you broke it. Henry answered.

Mother Superior walked forward, "That was true love's kiss."

"No, no!" Mom said louder. I turned to look at her

Mom. My mother, the evil queen. The one who killed my parents, wanted me killed, who saved me in wonderland, who dried my tears as I grew up. So many conflictions. I stepped slowly backed away from her.

Mother Superior turned around, "If I were you, Your Majesty, I'd find a place to hide."

Mom looked to me and then to Henry, "Lucy, Henry… No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you. More than anything."

Then she turned and fled the room.

I ran to my brother. No matter what realm or who anyone was he was still my brother and he always would be. I was grateful he was okay. I wrapped my arms around him. "Henry, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I love you Henry."

"It's okay Lucy. I forgive you." Henry replied. I smiled and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Henry?" Emma leaned over, "What's going on here? If the curse is broken, why didn't they go back?"

"I- I don't know. Henry replied.

I jumped up as a nurse dropped the clipboard she was holding. Emma ran to her, "Are you okay?" She asked. The nurse pointed outside and Emma and I both turned to look. A purple smoke was emerging out of the forest quickly, and headed straight towards us. Henry ran to us to see what we were looking at.

"Henry what is that?" I asked not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Something bad" Henry replied.

Henry reached for my hand and held on tightly right as we were submerged in the purple smoke.


	23. 2x01 Broken

Chapter 23

_2x01 Broken_

After the smoke had cleared we were still standing here. I had thought it was another curse to return us to our land but we were still here in Storybrooke. Henry's hand still tightly clenched around mine.

Emma turned to Henry, "Henry get dressed. We need to figure out what's happened. We have to go."

"But Lucy's coming right? Her father died right before the curse, she doesn't have anyone and she can't go back to our mom." Henry pleaded.

Emma smiled at him then at me, "Of course Lucy is coming with us, I would never leave her out."

After Henry was dressed we left the hospital and started walking down Main Street where we saw Prince Charming and Snow with Granny, Red and the Seven Dwarves.

"The curse….It's broken?" I heard Leroy ask.

"Well, it appears so," David said.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"Now? Now I find my daughter" Snow said. I looked over to Emma. This had to be so weird. In this world, having parents the same age as you, and having to learn all of this.

Emma stepped forward, "So it's true?"

Mary Margaret turned around and upon seeing Emma her eyes filled with tears and she cupped Emma's face with her hands before embracing her.

"You found us." She whispered her tears freely falling. Emma looked very uncomfortable and did not return the gesture. Then David wrapped his arms around both of the women.

Henry who was standing next to me said, "Grandpa?" In the wake of everything that had happened it was pretty hilarious and Mary Margaret was cracking up.

David smiled, "Yeah kid. I suppose so."

Henry ran forward and hugged David. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. I was so happy for Henry to have a huge family who loved him and wanted him but my parents all of them, my birth parents, my papa Atticus, were dead. And our mother left Henry and I. What was to happen to me now?

"She did it. She saved you." Henry said looking up at David.

"She saved all of us." Mary Margaret's crying had ceased, a tiny bit.

Emma backed away, "I-, Well-"

"Uh then why are we still here?" Leroy asked grumpily.

"That my friend is an excellent question." David answered.

"Well what was the smoke?" I asked kicking off a slight array of chaos as everyone began to mutter theories and wonder what would happen to us.

That's when Mother Superior came walking up, "Magic. It's here. I can feel it."

"Magic? In Storybrooke? You're the Blue Fairy. Do something magical." Henry replied.

Moth Superior grimaced, "It's not quite that simple, Henry. No wand, no fairy dust… Matters are complicated, now."

"Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it – the Queen." Leroy proposed.

"No, wait. It wasn't Regina." Emma answered.

* * *

><p>{Mr. Gold &amp; Belle are at the Well in the Forest after Bringing Magic to Storybrooke}<p>

After the smoke cleared Mr. Gold turned to Belle, "My darling Belle… You have to tell me what happened to you."

Belle locked down shamefully at her feet, "She locked me away until her curse, and I've been in the asylum ever since." Belle answered.

"For twenty-eight years?" Belle nodded.

But Mr. Gold realized that Belle had left out a very important part, "Wait Belle, what-, what about the child. _Our child._"

Belle's jaw dropped, "How, how did you know?"

"Regina, she, she had told me you were with child and that your father ordered it to be killed after birth."

Belle felt a tear escape, "I, I was trying to come back to you, when she took me. Locked me away in the tower. I had discovered I was with child only a few days before. _Your_ child Rumple. After I had given birth Regina had one of the guards take the baby away to kill it. I only held her for a few moments." Belle felt more tears spill over her lashes.

"Her?" Mr. Gold questioned, "It was a little girl." Mr. Gold smiled sadly.

Belle nodded before continuing, "After that I was locked in the tower until her curse, then I was put into the asylum."

Mr. Gold's face hardened, "All these years, you've been here. Alive."

"Is… Is that… Is that why you did this? Why you wanted magic? For revenge?" Belle's face crumpled at the realization.

Mr. Gold shook his head, "No, no. But it might come in handy."

Belle grabbed his hand, "No, No!"

"I cannot let this stand, Belle. I will not let this stand!" He replied firmly.

""Look, promise me. Promise me you won't give in to your hate. Promise me you won't kill her." Belle grabbed his hand, "Promise me, and we can be together." Belle was on the verge of tears again.

Mr. Gold questioned it, but his love for this woman was stronger than his desire for revenge, he stroked her cheek, "Oh sweetheart. I promise." Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

><p>{Everyone still on Mainstreet}<p>

We were on our way to talk to Mr. Gold, _Rumplestiltskin,_ and ask why he brought magic here when Archie came running up. We could see a mob of people with pitchforks running down mainstreet.

"Snow." David said, he saw it too.

"There you are. Come with me. I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy. They're going to Regina's house. They're going to kill her!" Archie said frantically.

"Great, let's watch" Leroy said sarcastically.

"No. No, we cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong!" Archie continued.

They were planning on killing my mother. No matter what she had done she was still my mother and I loved her. I looked down at Henry who was terrified.

"He's right. Please. She's still my mom." Henry urged.

"We have to save her, please Emma." I finished. Emma looked at me then at Henry.

"We have to stop them." Emma looked at David and Mary Margaret.

"If the Blue Fairy is right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back. They'll be marching into a slaughter." David justified.

I didn't care why people wanted to go save her, I just cared that they did. We all took off running towards the mayor's house.

* * *

><p>{Mayor Mills House in Storybrooke}<p>

Dr.. Whale had my mother pinned to the pillar on our porch when we showed up.

"Let her go. Let her go! Let her go!" Emma yelled. She shoved Dr. Whale away from my mom.

"Why should I listen to you?" Dr. whale shot back.

"Because I am still sheriff!" Emma replied.

"And because she saved you. All of you!" David finished. We had made our way to the front of the mob and Mary Margaret had her arms tightly wound around Henry and David was holding my shoulders, protectively.

"And because no matter what Regina did, it does not justify this." Mary Margaret continued.

"We are not murderers here." Emma said.

Dr. Whale stepped closer, "Well we're not from this world."

"Yeah well you're in it now." Emma took a step closer towards him.

David pushed Dr. Whale away from Emma and Dr. Whale shoved back, "Back off. You're not my prince." He said.

"Who are you, Whale?" David asked curious.

"That's my business." He answered stiffly.

"Well my business, is making sure this town doesn't go to hell. So, whether or not I'm your prince, isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out, and this isn't the way to do it." David said.

Mary Margaret let go of Henry and stood up on the porch, "And Regina's death won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety and, more importantly, for ours."

After we had escorted my mom to the station they threw her in a cage. To be honest I couldn't blame them. People should be afraid. She was not a good person.

"So, I'm a prisoner now." Mom said.

"The curse is broken. Why didn't we go back?" David asked.

"Because there's nothing to go back to. That land is gone." Mom replied menacingly.

Mary Margaret looked desperate, "We should get to Gold." As we all started to leave, I turned back to look at the evil queen. My mother. We briefly locked eyes before I turned away. I may not want her dead but I sure as hell wasn't looking for a tear soaked reunion.

* * *

><p>After Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Lucy and Henry left Mr. Gold walked in as Regina was trying to charm the lock to open.<p>

"Magic is different here, dearie." He said startling Regina.

"I noticed. I assume this is all your doing." She replied.

"Most things are." He goaded her.

"Get to it, Rumple. What do you want? You here to finish the job?" Regina sounded annoyed.

"No, no, no. You're safe from me." He assured her.

"I feel so relieved" Regina replied sarcastically.

"I made a promise to someone that I won't kill you." Mr. Gold clarified.

"Who could elicit that from you?" Regina questioned.

Mr. Gold got right in her face, "Belle."

"She- she's alive." Regina acted unknowing.

"You are a dreadful liar." Rumple continued. "I however, am willing to break that deal," He paused, "Unless you tell me something, I need to know."

"What." Regina spat.

"What happened to _my_ daughter." Regina looked down set on not telling. Mr. Gold reached out his hand through the bars and wrapped it around Regina's neck and using magic picked her up by her neck so that she was dangling above the floor being choked.

"I know that unless you truly did have her killed that she is still here, and alive." Rumple finished. Regina was still set on not talking. She had already given up a son to his birth parents she wouldn't give up her daughter as well. Rumple shook her violently, causing her phone to clatter to the floor, turning on. Revealing her screensaver, it was a picture of Henry and Lucy. "Where is she? Tell me where she is!" Regina stared at it for her final moments until Rumple realized what she was looking at. He leaned forward to look at the phone and saw her staring, at Lucy. The realization came across his face. He dropped Regina and Regina fell to her knees gasping for breath.

That's why Rumple had taken a liking to Lucy. She was smart and brave and cynical like him, sweet and courageous like her mother and she had her mother features the short stature, wide face, beautiful blue eyes that looked strikingly similar to Belle's.

"This is her isn't it? My daughter." Regina who was still on her knees glared up at Mr. Gold.

"I could've killed both of them, but I didn't." Regina stood up and tried to reason.

Mr. Gold was furious, "Yeah, you did much worse than that. You stole our child and then You kept Belle alive, so you could kill her when it suited you. A fate worse than death. Which, incidentally, is exactly what I've got in store for you."

Mr. Gold grabbed Regina's hand and pulled it through the bars pressing a Gold medallion into it.

Regina's eyes widened in fear, "Is that…"

Mr. Gold smiled, "Yes, dearie. The one thing no one can escape – destiny. And, I promise, yours is particularly unpleasant."

* * *

><p>As we were leaving the station Emma stopped.<p>

"Lucy, I need you to take Henry. Go to Granny's and stay there. Until we know what is going on. Okay?"

"But Emma I can help." Henry pleaded.

"It's to dangerous we have some things to take care of."

"Emma I think we need to talk first." Mary Margaret interrupted.

"In a minute." Emma said curtly, "Lucy protect him okay. Go straight there and stay with Ruby and Granny alright?" I nodded.

"Okay get going." Emma smiled. Henry and I turned to walk away when I remembered something. Or I guess Alice remembered something but she was me and we were the same so..., just the whole thing was fucking confusing as hell but I had something I needed to get.

I stopped as we rounded the corner out of sight, "Henry, there's something I need okay? It's very important and I have to get it now before anyone else does."

"Where is it at?" Henry asked.

I sighed, "Mr. Gold's shop.

As we approached it I stopped. "Henry I want you to wait out here okay? If anything happens…"

"Lucy there's no way I'm letting you go in there alone now come on." Henry started up the steps. Please don't let anything happen to us I thought.

I slowly pushed open the door and didn't see anyone inside so I entered. "What are we looking for Lucy?" Henry whispered.

"Shh I'll find it. Just stand watch at the door." Henry nodded. I knew where it was to. I walked quietly to the glass case by the register and slowly opened it. It was still here. I grabbed it, "Henry I found it!" I whispered.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" I looked up to see a woman who had come out of the office standing there, she had a very unusual accent.

I quickly stood up and Henry and I exchanged nervous glances, "Oh I was, I was just looking for something…" I put my hand behind my back hiding the object.

She narrowed her eyes, "And I can see that you've found it."

Henry was turned around looking at the woman when the door opened and Mr. Gold walked in. Henry was practically right next to him. I was across the room. I couldn't protect him if anything happened.

Mr. Gold eyes widened in confusion when he saw the scenario in front of him, this strange woman and I at an encounter and Henry guarding the door, "Oh. Lucy. What- what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was uh, just, just looking for something." I said. His mind looked like it was off somewhere else, he looked like he had slipped into a distant memory. "It was mine back in the enchanted forest…" I continued.

"May I see the so desired object that you want?" Mr. Gold finally said.

Carefully I held up the pocket watch dangling from a chain for Mr. Gold to see. "Ah the pocket watch that belonged to the White Rabbit. It came into your possession after you left wonderland, didn't it Alice?"

I nodded slowly. "How- how did you know that?"

Mr. Gold walked forward, "I know a great many things, Alice."

I shuddered slightly at the sound of him calling me by my birth name. "How much do you want for it."

"Well seeing as it was yours before the curse, I supposed you can have it." He answered.

"Really?" Henry jumped in. Mr. Gold nodded and I started towards Henry as he said, "Come on Lucy let's go." I stopped just before the door, "Wait." And then turned around. "I know who you are." Mr. Gold stood up a little bit straighter. "What do you want in return for this, _Rumplestiltskin"_ I finished. I knew his reputation for making deals.

"I don't want anything in return Lucy." Mr. Gold sighed.

"Great thank you Mr. Gold!" Henry tried to pull me out the door.

I stood firm and narrowed my eyes, "Why not?"

* * *

><p>"Be- because" Mr. Gold almost told her right there about Lucy being their daughter. But it wasn't the right time. "Because I'm trying to become a changed man." He looked over at Belle who smiled.<p>

Lucy's brow furrowed but she didn't say anything as she left the shop with Henry. Mr. Gold limped to the window and watched Lucy and Henry talking in the street.

* * *

><p>I stopped, "Henry. It is very important that nobody knows I have this okay? You can never tell anyone about it. Alright?"<p>

"Lucy what is this?"

"Henry the story. _My_ story. This is pivotal. You can't tell anyone that I have this again. It's the pocket watch from Mr. Rabbit."

Henry's eyes widened, "It's the time turner! To jump between realms."

"Shhh Henry" I looked around nervously. "Only a few people know about it. And those who do know it exists, don't know I have it again. And I'm the only one who can use it okay? People can force me to use this for them which is why nobody can know. Henry nodded, "Henry you have to promise me you won't ever tell anyone."

He locked at the pocket watch then back to me, "I promise Lucy."

"Good." I put the watch in my coat pocket. "Now come on we have to get to Ruby's before they realize we didn't get there in time." I grabbed Henry's hand and we started jogging to Granny's.

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold was still looking out the window as he saw Lucy and Henry turn and run off. Belle came up behind him. "Rumple? Rumple what is it."<p>

Rumple had to tell Belle that their daughter was alive, he turned to Belle, "Belle we have some things to discuss."

"Okay…?" She answered nervously.

He stroked her face. "Go wait in the back room Belle and I'll put on some tea and then we can talk."

Belle smiled then went to the office. How was Rumple supposed to break this news to her?

* * *

><p>Henry and I were in the diner with Ruby and Granny and a lot of townsfolk actually. Seemed like a lot of people had thought pie would be the answer to the the whole curse thing. Henry and I were sitting at the counter eating grilled cheese's when we felt the earthquake. It knocked my ice tea off of the counter and it went shattering to the floor.<p>

"Lucy what was that?" Henry yelled over the wind. Something big was happening.

"Ruby what is that?" I asked.

"I don't know. But we need to go find out! Come on guys." We abandoned our grilled chesses and followed the noises that led to Mom's office. When we got up there mom had David pinned up to a wall.

"Mom?" Henry asked stunned.

I wasn't as surprised by the scene. I remembered the horrible things the evil queen had done. I briefly wondered if my parents had died this way. Mom turned towards us as Ruby put one arm protectively around Henry and I.

"Henry, Lucy? What are you doing here?" Mom asked surprised.

"What are _you_ doing?" I asked. Mom immediately disintegrated the vines and David fell to the ground. Ruby let go of us and rushed over to help him.

"It's okay. You're both safe now." Mom said as she knelt in front of us.

Henry looked around nervously, "W-Where's my mom and where's-"

"They're gone. They fell through a portal. They're… Henry, I'm sorry." Mom answered.

Henry stepped back towards me, "No, you're not. You really are the Evil Queen. I don't want to see you again." I could hear that he was crying.

"Neither of us do" I clarified wrapping one arm around Henry.

Then Mom started crying, "No, don't say that. I love you."

"Then, prove it. Get Emma and Mary Margaret back." Henry answered.

"And until then, leave me – leave everyone – alone." I finished.

Mom looked up at me, "But where will you both go?" Damn. I hadn't thought that far ahead.

"With me." David said as he stood up. "They're both, coming with me."

Mom turned and glared at David. David came over and put one hand on both mine and Henry's shoulders and led us out with Ruby following closely behind.

What was to become of the town, of us, now that the curse was broken?


	24. 2x02 We are Both

Chapter 24

_2x02 We are Both_

**IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE this chapter took a very long time to write and i'm still not happy with it so yeah idk review if you can**

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. 6:24. He turned to look at Belle and could see that she was still asleep. He leaned over and kissed her forehead sweetly before getting up. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. As it was he had barely slept the night before. He had told Belle about Lucy last night. It was an emotional night. Belle had cried herself to sleep last night. Rumple didn't know what to do. All he could do last night was hold her until she fell asleep. And think of ways to reunite his family.<p>

* * *

><p>Henry stirred next to me. David has us sleeping in Emma's bed. I sat up and turned to look at him. He had cried last night. His mom and grandmother... I guess, were both gone. It was so weird; this was the craziest family tree. And David was great but I don't think he really knew what he was doing. I sighed and got up and went to the kitchen. I had guessed David was still sleeping so I pulled out the batter mix and a mixing bowl and started making pancakes.<p>

I was pouring them onto the griddle when David came in. "Hey Lucy."

"Good morning." I said.

"Wow pancakes? What's the occasion?" David asked.

"They're Henry's favorite." I answered. "Do you want some?"

"Oh I'd love to but I actually have to go. I have errands to do this morning." David pulled on his jacket, "And uh I called Ruby she'll be here in a little bit to pick up you and Henry."

"David we don't need a babysitter." I said as I piled pancakes onto a plate.

David held up his hands passively, "Not a babysitter. Ruby actually needs your help at the school they're converting it to a crisis center so people can find relatives and friends and if people need shelter after the wraith attack. She should be here soon. And I have to go. Just stay safe." David smiled at me as he left.

A little while later Henry came in and sat down at the counter as I slid his pancakes towards him. "Here's your pancakes kid. You better hurry, we have to go down to the school with Ruby to help."

"When?" Henry asked.

"Soon so hurry up." I went back to our bedroom to change. It sucked not having my closet here. I decided on a cashmere white knit sweater, blue jeans, a dark brown coat, dark brown leather knee high boots, and a red knit hat.

When I came out Henry had finished his pancakes and was getting ready to go change.

"You look nice Lucy." Henry said as he walked by.

I smiled surprised, I didn't usually care about my appearance but ever since I remembered my old self, not just my cursed self I had new emotions and feelings and reactions and I was just different. It was kind of confusing trying to merge the two personalities. I had grown up with both.

I hear my cell phone go off and I answered. It was Ruby, she was outside in her car waiting for us. "Come on Henry." I yelled.

* * *

><p>Belle awoke and spread her arm onto the other side of the bed feeling for Rumple, only to find it empty. She stood up and went into the living room to find Rumple with a cup of tea sitting in a chair looking out the window. "Ahem." Belle cleared her throat.<p>

Rumple looked over, "Oh Belle. Good Morning" He said as he stood up.

"You uh- you weren't there when I woke up this morning." Belle replied.

"I'm sorry I couldn't sleep last night." Rumple said apologetically.

Belle sighed, "You were thinking about her weren't you?"

Rumple sighed as he sat back down, "This whole time you were alive, both of you. And I never- never even knew or checked. I just listened to Regina. This is my entire fault. Our daughter grew up without us Belle and it's all my fault."

"Rumple, rumple." Belle walked towards him and sat down in his lap and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Belle put both hands on his shoulders. "You didn't know. About either of us. It's not your fault. The only person whose fault this is, is Regina's."

"But if I had never sent you away from the dark castle after that night, we would have all been together." He practically whispered.

"You can't go back. Neither of us can. The only thing we can do is try to see her now."

"What are you saying Belle?" Rumple looked at her confused.

Belle brushed back the hair from Rumple's face, "I'm saying I want to meet my daughter. Today." Belle finished.

* * *

><p>It was pure chaos at the crisis center, everyone scrambling trying to find their loved ones and figure out what happened and who was here and who wasn't. Henry was put to work handing out blankets and directing people to cots and I was helping put up posters. Everyone made posters drawing their loved ones from memory, it was nearly impossible to make out if it was a person in most of them. But they were were trying. It was sad, all of these people who had lives and families before the curse and now had to struggle with having multiply different families and lives. I was at the bulletin board hanging up posters when someone cleared their breath behind me.<p>

I turned to see Mr. Gold standing there with the same woman who had talked to me in the shop.

"Lucy? I'm sorry to bother you, but can we talk?"

"Uh sure…" I figured it was about the pocket watch. Well no way in hell was he going to get it back now. I had hid it. For good. I clutched the flyers to my chest before following Mr. Gold who walked about 10 feet away from the bulletin board onto the grass before stopping. Then he turned around and faced me. This was getting weirder by the minute.

"How are you this morning?" He asked.

"I'm fine…" I answered awkwardly.

"Good, good" He replied very scatterbrained as if he was thinking of something else. I was getting ready to tell him to shove it about the pocket watch.

"Lucy I uh…" he started. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "Have you had any luck finding your parents, your birth parents?" This totally threw me off.

I lowered my eyes, "They're dead. And my papa died before the curse." Why was he asking? Not that it was any of his business. Nor why should he care.

"Oh right." Mr. Gold looked at a loss for words. Okay I really had to be getting back now… Belle smiled at me, which just further made me want to get the hell out of there.

"Mr. Gold I'm sorry I uh really should be getting back now." I tried to inch away and the woman shot a worried look at Mr. Gold.

He looked at Belle then back at me, "Alice please. I'm sorry to be so mysterious. But I'll get to the point." Since when did he call me Alice? He sighed, "In the _Enchanted forest_. Belle and I," He gestured to the woman who gave me another small smile. "We had a child in the enchanted forest. _Regina"_ He twisted my mother's name, "Kidnapped Belle while she was pregnant and locked her away. She gave birth there."

I just nodded. I was still confused as hell as to why this was relevant to me. "Regina had our child sentenced to death." Oh my god. "But the guard who was supposed to execute our child instead took our baby, and raised her, in exile." I sucked in deeply, feeling as if time had stopped.

"What was the guards name?" I asked. But I already knew the answer.

"Atticus." He practically whispered.

"No, no, no" I started backing up. This couldn't be real. It was me. That's what he was trying to tell me. Why he was uncomfortable, why this was so awkward. I was the baby stolen from them. I tried to turn to leave.

"Alice please, please, wait." The woman stepped towards me and grabbed my arm.

I threw the flyers down and turned back viciously, "My name is Lucy!" I said a little bit too loudly. People had stopped to look at us.

"We just want to get to know you, you're our daughter." Mr. Gold tried. A crowd had started to gather.

"I am _not_ your daughter. I know who you are. Rumplestiltskin. You're a monster." I turned to the woman, "I don't know you. And I'm sorry but I don't want to." I felt a tear spill out as I turned around to see Henry standing in the front of the crowd with Ruby. "Lucy what…" He tried to ask. I pushed past them. I couldn't talk to them right now. There was one person I needed the truth from. And I knew exactly where to find her.

* * *

><p>"David!" Henry turned to see David finally show up to the crisis center. "David it's Lucy!"<p>

"What happened?" David asked confused.

"I don't know Mr. Gold came and talked to her with that woman and then she ran off crying." David looked worried now.

"Henry did she say where she was going?"

Henry shook his head "No. She just ran off."

* * *

><p>Rumple and Belle started heading back towards the shop. "Belle. I'm sorry I know this is all my fault."<p>

She scrunched her eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

"Well our daughter wants little to do with us because of me."

Belle wiped away her tears and grabbed his hand, "Rumple, she just doesn't know you, or me. She'll come around."

"Belle. I honestly wish I could go back. So much. So I could have never lost either of you."

She pressed her hands against his face, "But you found us. Both of us. There's still time, Rumple. We just can't let go." Belle smiled still crying lightly.

"Your unwavering faith constantly astounds me Belle." He smiled sadly, unable to believe that Lucy could ever grow to understand and love him.

* * *

><p>Regina was trying to get a candle to light, trying to jump-start her magic so to speak ,when I came running in.<p>

"Hey!" Regina turned and saw a very grief stricken me shaking.

Regina jumped up and ran over holding her shoulder. "Lucy what is it? What happened to you?" she asked worriedly.

I shook my head and shook off Regina's hand, "It's true isn't it." Regina arched her eyebrows in confusion. "My parents." Realization came upon Regina's face as she realized that I had found out.

"Lucy I-" Regina tried.

"You _knew,"_ I interrupted. "This whole time, in the enchanted forest. _And_ you wanted me killed. You ordered your guards to kill me."

"Lucy I didn't know it was you at the time. Or else I never would have."

I was freely crying, "It shouldn't matter, _you_ sentenced me to death. A baby who had never done anything wrong. What kind of person does that? And then in the enchanted forest after we got out of wonderland you had the chance to make it right. By telling me what happened to them and you didn't. You let me leave and be alone after my Papa died. And then I asked you a couple days ago, you lied and said they didn't want me, that my mother was a drug addict, and they would never come for me."

Regina looked down, she didn't know what to say, it was all true.

"Do you even love me? Why did you even adopt me here?" I finally asked.

Regina felt a single tear slide down her face as she stepped forward and cupped my face, "Lucy of course I love you. You're _my_ daughter. That's why I couldn't risk you knowing about your parents because then they might have taken you from me. You're my daughter Lucy, and I love you."

I backed up shaking my head, "You're not my mother. You're a horrible person. You're an evil witch." I turned and ran leaving my mother there, speechless.

What was I going to do? Move in with the dark one and be a big happy family? Move in with the evil queen. Stay living with the Charming's? My life was so fucked right now. I started running; anywhere, I needed to clear my head.

* * *

><p>Regina was looking for a book in Mr. Gold's shop frantically throwing things around.<p>

"The library's beneath the clock tower. You closed it, remember? When you still had power." Mr. Gold goaded her.

"I need the book. I need to get my children back."

"Correction, mine and Emma's children back. But which book?"

Disbelief came across Regina's face, "You did this on purpose didn't you? You wanted her to turn on me. To _hate_ me."

Mr. Gold got real close in Regina's face, "I did this to get my child back. The one that _you_ stole." Mr. Gold sighed and looked away.

Regina smiled slightly, realizing, "She didn't want you, did she?" Mr. Gold looked down. "She couldn't bear knowing that her father was the dark one."

"You think she did any better finding out her mother was the Evil Queen?" Rumple shot back.

"Yes but she knew me as the evil queen before the curse." Regina stepped closer, "How does it feel Rumple? To have one child jump realms to leave you and another who doesn't want anything to do with you? That's why I'm here actually to bring her back."

Suddenly it dawned on him, "Ah. So, it's come down to that, eh? You need your mommy's help?"

Regina menacingly said, "Give me the book."

"Do you really need the smell of the written word to get the magic flowing again, love? Maybe if you relaxed, it would just happen."

"I don't have time. It worked once, I know I can do it. I just… I just need a shortcut back." Regina pleaded.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time, either. Have a daughter I have to get to know. Leave. Please." He pointed at the door. Nothing happened.

"Well, how about that. Your 'pleases' have lost their punch." Regina smiled.

"Well, the fact remains, jumpstarting your magic is not in my best interest." Gold said.

"You know what else isn't in your best interest? Having everyone know the Enchanted Forest still exists. Knowing that, you and I, are keeping that little secret. You're up to something. And it doesn't involve going back home." Regina ran her thumb along the edge of the trunk.

Mt. Gold stopped her and then pulled a book out of thin air, "Careful, dearie. These are straight up spells. Rough in the system."

"I don't care if they turn me green. I'm getting my children back."

Mr. Gold stepped forward. "Let me make one thing, very, very clear, _Regina._ You may try to get Henry back but you are never going to get _my_ daughter again. The only person who is going to get her back is me."

* * *

><p>Henry and David were trying to work on David's speech and David still needed to figure out how to make the portal work with the hat. He finally decided to go to Gold for the answers since his speech wasn't working out very well.<p>

David went into the shop. "It appears when I bought that closed sign, I was just throwing my money away." Mr. Gold said.

"Looks like it," David said.

"Sorry to hear about your wife and daughter. If you're looking for a retrieval, I'm afraid portal jumping is just outside my purview."

"Of course it is." David finished, then he remembered what Henry had told him earlier. "What did you say to Lucy? Earlier at the crisis center." Mr. Gold stared at him for clarification. "You caused a big scene, She ran off crying, we haven't seen her since?"

"I told her the truth." Gold replied.

"About…" David prompted.

"That Alice from the enchanted forest is mine and Belle's daughter." He sighed, "She didn't take to kindly to the idea of being the child of the dark one."

"You're Lucy's father?" David asked stunned.

"Is it really so shocking?" Mr. Gold asked slightly offended.

"I'm-, I'm sorry I understand better than most how hard that can be. I'm in the same predicament with Emma."

"Yes, well I sense Emma may be more willing to over look your shortcomings than Lucy will be to overlook mine. So what's the commotion outside?" Mr. Gold abruptly changed the conversation.

"Oh, a little stir at the border. Problem crossing the line."

"Do tell?"

"Actually, I'm here to buy something. A way to find someone."

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. "Like a map?"

David looked around, "Something with a bit more kick. Like the ring you gave me to find Snow."

"Ah yes, _magic_. Who are you following?"

"Not telling" David smiled.

"So, do you have something of theirs, this missing person?" Mr. Gold sounded slightly miffed.

"Yes" David answered with the same smirk.

"May I see it?" Gold asked.

"No." David replied.

Mr. Gold sighed and pulled out a vial from a box behind him.

"Pour this on the object, and then follow it. So simple, even David Nolan could do it." Gold smiled as he went to hand David the vial but stopped just before David could grab it.

David sighed, "What do you want?"

"I want you to talk to Lucy." Gold replied.

"Why?" David asked, actually confused.

"As you so _charmingly_ put it, you're in the same predicament as me. And we both want to get to know our daughters."

"The difference is, is that I'm not the dark one, I don't hurt people and kill and lie, Rumplestiltskin. I think it might be in her best interest to stay away from you actually." David admitted.

Mr. Gold looked vulnerable, "If you don't want to do it for me, do it for her mother. Her mother, Belle is devastated. She deserves to get to know her daughter David."

David looked uncomfortable, perhaps thinking of his own wife and daughter, "Fine. I will. But promise, that you won't hurt her." David finally said.

"I promise." Mr. Gold handed over the potion. David tried to leave but Mr. Gold stopped him. "So, uh, what happens when you try and cross the border?"

David turned back, "You lose your memory of everything of our old lives. Looks like we're stuck here." Mr. Gold's face fell.

As David left Rumple smashed the cases, how would he find Bae now?

* * *

><p>I had been walking back to Mary Margaret's apartment when I saw Natalia come running up. "Alice?!" "<p>

Anya!" I exclaimed.

She came running and we embraced. We had been friends in the enchanted forest. Good friends. She was Princess Anastasia. "Alice it has been so crazy. I found my grandmamma. It's so confusing because I have parents here but my parents Tsar and Tsarina are dead and now I found my grandmamma and I don't know who to live with. I have my parents and little sister here, Jenna, who I didn't know in the Enchanted forest. And I have to find Dmitri. I don't know what to do."

"Anya I'm so sorry." I had forgotten. Her father Tsar and the rest of her family had been murder by Rasputin. "But Alice that's not why I was looking for you. It's Henry! At the city council meeting your mother came and took Henry."

"What?" I asked mortified.

"She brought him back to your house and is holding him there." she said.

"Oh my god I have to go rescue him." I couldn't leave him. No matter what he was my little brother and he always would be.

"Let me help." Anastasia, or Anya as she liked to be called, persisted.

"No. It's too dangerous, my mother won't hurt me. But she might hurt you." Anya smiled. I pulled her into a hug, "Anastasia, thank you, I don't know how I could ever be as good a friend to you as you are to me."

"Just be safe. That's all I ask." She replied.

I smiled before turning and running home.

* * *

><p>As I was walking into the gate I could see Henry dangling in mid-air being held up by an enchanted tree branch. Magic. She was using it on Henry.<p>

"Henry?!" I yelled.

I ran up the familiar steps I grew up on and paused before the door. I took a deep breath before pushing it open.

By the time I had gotten upstairs Henry was safely inside the window.

"Lucy!" Henry sprinted and practically tackled me into a hug. "I knew you would come back for me." Henry said as he looked up at me.

"Of course I would never leave you Henry. I'll always protect you." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Lucy what-, what are you doing here?" Mom asked genuinely confused.

"I came back for Henry. Make no mistake." I added bitterly glaring at her.

"Lucy please. I love you. And now that you're here this is where you are going to stay. Both of you." Mom finished with a note of finality.

"How long are we prisoners? Till we grow up?" I asked.

"Lucy, Henry I wanted you here because I love you." Mom tried.

"So we're prisoners because you love us. That's not fair." Henry added as he clung to me.

"You know where I come from. Where Lucy is from," Mom looked at me, "That was really not fair. Of all the places I've seen, this is the fairest of them all."

"You separated me from my birth parents. And you knew who they were this whole time." I said.

"You ruined lives. You sent away Mary Margaret and Emma." Henry added.

Mom looked defensive, "That was an accident."

"The way you treated me wasn't an accident. You made it so no one believed me. You made me feel like I was crazy." Henry pleaded.

"You ripped away everything that everyone loved." I added.

"But that's all going to change, now. Henry, you can know all the secrets. Lucy, both of you, you can live in a house with magic. Look what I could do." Mom conjured a humongous cupcake and tried to hand it to Henry. "And I can teach you. You can do this and so much more. You can have all the friends you want come over any time, and you can show them everything in your book."

"No one's going to want to come over here. They're scared of you." I said.

Mom's tone changed, "You can make them not be scared." She softened, "You can _make_ them love you."

"You can't force that. Out of anyone." I said.

"And I don't want that. I don't want to be you." Henry added. Mom looked down at her lap when the doorbell rang and mom excused herself to answer.

Henry and I were sitting on the bed. "Henry grab your stuff and be ready to run. Okay? No way we're staying with her." I ran to my room and grabbed a duffel and started shoving all my clothes, makeup, toothbrush, and deodorant in. That's when mom called us down, "Henry, Lucy, come down here."

Henry and I both left our rooms and shot each other a worried look before tromping down the stairs. When we got down there I could see David was standing with his sword.

Mom walked up a few steps closer to us and knelt down, "Lucy, Henry, you're both going to go home with David."

"Really?" Henry says getting excited.

"Why?" I ask untrusting.

Mom sighed, "Really. I shouldn't have brought you here. I was… I don't know how to love very well. I wasn't capable of it for a very long time, but I know, I remember… If you hold onto someone too hard, that doesn't make them love you. I'm sorry I lied to you. And that I made you feel like I didn't know who you are." Mom turned to me, "Lucy I'm sorry I lied about your parents, and I'm sorry that I hurt you. But I want you both to be here, because you want to be here. Not because I forced you, and not because of magic." She leaned in and whispered, "I want to redeem myself." Then she straightened up and paused, "Go get your things."

I certainly didn't question it and neither did Henry. We bolted back upstairs and grabbed our bags before practically running out the front door with David close behind us. I didn't know why she did it, but whatever the reason, I was glad she had let us go. For Henry's sake at least.

Henry climbed into David's truck and David stopped me just before I was able to. "Lucy." He said as he shut the door.

"David…" I thought he was going to tell me I couldn't stay with him. Maybe I'd be able to stay with Anya, I hoped.

"I talked to your, to your father, Mr. Gold." Well that wasn't where I was expecting this to go.

"Oh." Was all I managed to get out.

David sighed, "Lucy I know how hard this is for you. I found out I had a daughter, who's my age here. It's hard. But no matter what I'm glad I found her no matter the circumstances."

"David…" I started.

"Lucy before you say no, you wondered about your parents for your whole life. And you were lied to, your whole life. Your parents are alive and they want to meet you, get to know you."

"You know who my father is. He's not- he's the dark one! He's dangerous." I turned away.

"You know he asked me to come talk to you."

I looked back, "He did?" David nodded.

"He said he just wanted to get to know you. And that if you didn't want to know him then that was fine but you should at least get to know your mother. Belle." That woman I met. "Her heart is still empty without you Lucy. And she is a good person."

I looked down at my feet. David put his hand on my shoulder, "Lucy you have had a pretty hard life so far. And you've been alone for most of it with no family. You have the chance to get to know people who love you and want to be with you. You have the chance to have a family. But you have to open yourself up to the possibility."

I didn't say anything. I just opened the door and slid in next to Henry. I could see David sigh and walked around to the other door. Did i even want that? I was so used to being alone. I was comfortable that way.

* * *

><p>Henry had said he was hungry so David was taking us to Granny's. As we pulled up Henry and I got out. Henry ran up inside and David went to follow.<p>

"Hey uh David," He turned back. "I think I'm going to go see uh- see my parents."

David smiled, "Are you sure?"

I smiled, "Yeah. And if anything happens I have a prince to come and rescue me" I said eyeing his sword.

He chuckled, "Well be careful. I try not to rescue fair maidens anymore."

I smiled again and turned around and started walking towards Mr. Gold's shop. But when I got there it was empty. Well damn. I knocked and waited for a few minutes but it was still empty. So I sighed and started walking towards their house. This was going to be uncomfortable enough in his store, but now I was going inside his house. _Mr. Gold's_ house.

* * *

><p>I walked up to the house taking it in. It was humongous and very nice. I breathed deeply before knocking on the door.<p>

"I've got it!" I heard a woman yell, Belle I assumed. I had a slight panic attack then. I had no idea how to do this. I turned and tried to run off of the porch.

Belle opened the door and she saw me trying to leave. "Lucy. What- what are you doing here?"

I turned back. "Oh, nothing. I was just…I came to talk to you. But um it's fine I was just going too leave…" I did my best to sound sweet and not awkward and terrified.

She shook her head as if she was asking what had gotten into herself, "Won't you stay? Just for a little bit." She stepped aside and held the door open.

"Oh, uh- yeah, sure." I smiled and carefully walk in. As I walked through the door I saw Mr. Gold standing in an archway across from the door, looking concerned. It was uncomfortable. Belle by the front door. Me in the middle. And Mr. Gold standing on the other side of me. "Lucy? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just I wanted to come see you, both of you." I inhaled deeply, "and too apologize. I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. To both of you. I-" I shook my head not sure where I was going with this, "I didn't mean what I said. I want to get to know" I looked at Belle, "Both of you." I said looking back. "I was told that you guys didn't want me in this world, and before I thought you had been dead all this time. It's just going to take some adjustment. But I'm willing to try. For you and for me." Well at the end of my big speech Belle had started tearing up. "Oh Alice." She whispered she walked forward slowly and then wrapped her arms around me. I didn't return the gesture at first, but then I was thinking about it and this was my mother. My _birth _mother and she loved me and she wanted me. I don't know what got into me but I hugged her back pressing her body to me. This was so weird, and emotional, and I kind of loved the feeling, being wanted. As we embraced she stroked my hair and whispered, "I've wanted you for such a very long time." I let go and backed up maybe sooner than Belle would have liked but this was still uncomfortable for me. Mr. Gold was still standing in the archway. He looked like he wanted to join in but he didn't. I wiped away a single tear.

"Lucy do you want to stay for a little bit?" Mr. Gold finally said.

"Oh I guess, sure." I nodded.

He smiled, "I'll put on a pot of tea. Why don't you wait here?" he gestured to the living room.

I smiled and walked into the living room. I heard myself take a deep intake of breath. I had thought the mayor's house was nice, this was extraordinary. I took a seat in the middle of the huge couch across from two lazy chairs and a rather large coffee table. I figured there was less chance of one of them sitting next to me if I sat in the middle.

* * *

><p>"I told you she would come around." Belle said.<p>

"Of course you were right, my darling Belle." Rumple said. He quickly busied himself putting on a teapot.

"Are you-" Belle smiled, "Are you nervous."

"What? No of course not." Rumple said defensively.

"Just relax. She wants to be here." She rubbed his arm soothingly.

* * *

><p>I was looking down at my phone when they came in carrying a tray with tea and biscuits. They were so old fashioned. Much to my relief they set down the tray on the coffee table and sat in the two chairs facing me. Mr. Gold poured a cup of tea and handed it to me.<p>

"Thanks…" I said awkwardly. We all sat drinking our tea for about a minute. I just avoided eye contact and focused on my mug. Belle tried to fill in the gap, "Sooo Lucy, or do you prefer to be called Alice?" I sat down my mug and thought about it. Was I Lucy or was I Alice? Easy, I was both, but what did I want to be called? "Lucy is fine…" I finally said. It's what I was used to by now.

"It's a beautiful name." Belle tried.

"Thanks, its short for Lucille. My mother-" I stopped. _This_ was my mother. Belle dropped her eyes and looked down at her cup of tea. Damn it. I hadn't meant to upset her. "I mean Regina, she uh named me, or I guess renamed me after her curse…" I finished very lamely, somewhat drifting.

Mr. Gold tried to steer the conversation, "Well why don't you tell us about you."

"About how I am now or who I was in the enchanted forest?"

"Whichever you want." Mr. Gold said.

I smiled nervously and slowly started opening up more and more as we talked. We talked for most of the night, about me mostly, whatever I wanted. I did ask questions here and there and Belle was open but Mr. Gold was very reclusive.

I was getting very tired, they went to bring the tray back eventually and I leaned back into the couch and closed my eyes for just a minute.

* * *

><p>"It's going really well!" Belle said excitedly.<p>

"It is going rather well." Rumple replied.

Belle grabbed his shoulder lightly, "You're doing great. Just relax." Belle smiled. They returned to the living room to see a very unconscious Lucy had fallen asleep on the couch. "Oh? What should we do Rumple?" Belle whispered.

"We can leave her here, or David can come pick her up, I'll call him."

Mr. Gold pulled out his phone, "-David? It's uh Mr. Gold. -Lucy is still here. She fell asleep. –You can come get her if you want. But I know it's late, it's no problem if she stays here tonight. –Okay, yes no problem." He closed his cell phone and put it in his pocket. "David said Henry is already asleep and he didn't want to leave him, so he said he would pick her up in the morning."

"Alright. Well let's go to bed." Belle smiled and turned to start upstairs. Rumple looked forward in on Lucy sleeping peacefully on the couch. Belle lightly grabbed his arm.

"Rumple? Are you coming?" She gestured towards the stairs.

"Oh yes, I'll uh- I'll be there in a minute. Go up and I'll meet you up there."

"Okay." Belle smiled wondering what he was going to do.

He walked into the living room and Belle stayed half hidden in the archway looking in on him. She saw he walked towards Lucy on the couch and stopped just before he reached her. He carefully pulled off her boots and placed them next to couch. Then he grabbed a blanket and gently draped it over her. Belle couldn't help but have her heart melt as _her _Rumple acted so sweetly. Rumple leaned down over Lucy, "I'm sorry." She heard him whisper before he kissed Lucy's forehead. Belle smiled as she turned around and quietly went upstairs, she didn't want him to know she had been eavesdropping.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning feeling very groggy and unaware. I sat up and realized I was still on the couch. In Mr. Gold's house. Last night was…surreal and weird. I sat having a conversation with my birth parents. I realized that I must have fallen asleep last night. I noticed that someone had taken off my shoes and laid a blanket over me. That was nice. I look at my phone and it said 8:13. I didn't want to stick around and wait for them to wake up. I quietly pulled my boots on and left. I was walking down main street thinking. How totally weird and crazy and fucked up this all was. Magic isn't real here, but it <em>is<em> real. I was walking and not paying attention when I heard someone behind me.

I spun around and there he was. Edward. "Alice?" He cautioned.

"Edward!" Breathlessly I threw my arms around him.

He wrapped his hands around my waist, "I wasn't sure if you would remember me, Lucy."

"Of course I remember you Derek." We stayed there holding each other. In the enchanted forest they had been my neighbors. Geoffrey and Beatrice and their 2 sons Charles and Edward. Edward and I had been good friends. I was supposed to go live with them after my papa died. Before I wound up in wonderland.

I let go of him and he took a step back, "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Oh nowhere I guess." I answered shyly. We had hugged for a long time.

"Let's go for a walk?" He asked.

"Sure" I smiled.

We started walking towards the dock. Closely, our hands brushing against each other's.

"So have you found your brother?" I questioned.

He looked down, "No, I found my parents but I'm still looking for Charles."

I lightly grabbed his hand, "Don't worry I'm sure he's here." I smiled as he looked down at me and I removed my hand.

"What about you? Who are you staying with? Your uh- I mean the evil- the queen?" He stammered out, trying not to upset me I guess.

"No I- I'm staying with Prince David and Henry right now."

"How is it? With Henry I mean." He asked.

"Oh it's fine, why wouldn't it be?" I asked slightly confused.

"I mean isn't it just- awkward. My family here, they just don't really know what to say to me. And trying to balance between my birth parents and my parents here, who I thought had raised me."

"I understand. I actually f-found my birth parents." He stopped and looked at me in disbelief. "They're here."

"They're alive?" He asked stunned.

"Yes. They're- my father is-. Well you wouldn't want to know actually." He grabbed my hand, "Alice who is he? Of course I want to know."

I looked up at him, nervous, "_Rumplestiltskin." _I whispered.


	25. 2x03 Lady of the Lake

Chapter 25

_2x03 Lady of the Lake_

After I said goodbye to Derek I headed home. Or to Snow's apartment I guess which was my home temporarily. Derek was stunned when I told him who my father was. He was worried about me. Said I shouldn't be alone around him and all that. The thing was, I _liked_ Mr. Gold. Even before the curse his sarcastically witty humor reminded me of well, me. We were so alike. I could even understand him better. Belle on the other hand. She was so nice and well _motherly._ And we couldn't be more different. Except for our loves of books. I couldn't even understand why she wanted me. Did she mean that, when she said it? I also didn't understand how they got together except well I guess opposites attract.

As I walked through the door David was standing at the sink and Henry was sitting across from him at the counter. David was talking on the phone. "Alright yes. Actually she just walked in- I'll let her know. I'm sorry." David gave me a look s I walked up and set my bag on the counter.

David put down the phone. "Lucy, guess who that was?" I shrugged. "It was your father." Oops. "He was wondering why he had woken up to an empty house and was about to call a search party thinking you had been kidnapped."

Henry looked at me, "Wait your father? You found your birth parents!" Henry asked excitedly.

I looked down, "Yeah uh I did."

"Well who are they?"

I gulped, "Rumplestiltskin. And Belle." I looked at Henry who's mouth had fallen into an O.

"You mean Mr. Gold?" Henry replied and I nodded.

"Well regardless of what you call him, he and Belle were very worried about you."

"Sorry?" I offered.

"Well it's not me you should apologize too Lucy." David said as he walked off.

I sighed and turned to Henry. "Henry what are they like. I mean in the book, both of them."

"Well Belle went to stay with him at the castle in exchange for winning the ogre wars. That's where they fell in love. But the whole time he has been trying to find his son Baelfire. He came through a portal here and Rumplestiltskin has been trying to find him since, he provided this curse. I don't know much about Belle except she likes to read and she seems nice in the book."

"Mr. Gold has killed people, and hurt people, and lied. Do I really want to open myself up to that." I asked. Although I wasn't sure why I was asking my 10 year old kid brother what I should be doing.

"Yes but consistently he wanted what was best for his son bae. That was the only think he cared about. I think it will be the same for you Lucy. I think he wants what's best for you. And so does Belle. You should call him."

I sighed and picked up the phone as Henry ran off.

After 2 rings I thought about hanging up. "Hello?" Mr. Gold answered.

"Oh. Hi um Rum- I mean Mr. Gold…" I stammered out. "It's me Lucy."

"Lucy. Are you alright?" He sounded worried.

"Oh yes I'm fine! I just wanted to apologize for leaving this morning with out saying goodbye." I twisted the phone cord in my fingers.

Silence on the other end. "It's okay Lucy. Your mother and I-" He stopped obviously hearing how that sounded. "We were just worried is all" he finished.

"I'm sorry…And thanks for having me last night. Really." I said.

I could hear him sigh, "Lucy you are welcome here any time you please."

"Thanks Mr. Gold… Well I should be going I have homework."

"Oh wait. Your- Belle wants to know if you want to come over later? For dinner?" He sounded hopeful. I got the feeling it was him who wanted me over.

"You know I have a lot of homework and stuff to do. Maybe. Maybe I'll stop by later…" I drifted off.

"Alright. Bye. Lucy." He finished. I didn't know what to say so I hung up the phone. He was being nice to me. So was Belle. They seemed like good people, at least towards me. And they were my birth family and they wanted me back. So why was I being so resistant?


	26. 2x04 The Crocodile

Chapter 26

2x04 The Crocodile

It was 10 o'clock and here I was sitting in Mr. Gold's house at his dining room. I had just eaten dinner with him and Belle and it had gone rather well. Extremely well actually. It was kind of nice. As things were starting to wrap up I stood up and started mumbling something about needing to start heading out. Mr. Gold abruptly stood up.

"Oh Lucy well if you want you can stay. Belle and I, we uh have something to show you."

I smiled curiously and followed Mr. Gold as he headed upstairs with Belle close behind me. He paused to look back at me just before he stopped at a door he carefully opened it and stood back allowing me to walk in first. I was in awe as I walked into the room. It was painted a light shade of lavender and had an exquisite white bed with ornate legs in the middle with cream-colored sheets and a dark purple duvet. The nightstand, vanity, bookcase, desk and dresser all matched the bed and there were amazing paintings hanging around the room. There was a gorgeous glass lighting chandelier hanging in the center of the room. Over the bed were beautiful metal calligraphy letters that spelled out Lucy. I almost got choked up. I turned around and Mr. Gold and Belle were standing by the door.

"You guys did this for me?" I asked softly.

"We just want you to be comfortable here." Belle said

Mr. Gold stepped forward. "We want you to feel like this is your home too."

Wow. I had just slept over last night and this wasn't here so they had to have been working on this all day. I couldn't believe they had done this for me. Without thinking I ran forward and hugged Mr. Gold. I think he was confused at first because it took him a few seconds to register what was happening before he hugged me back. Once he did I was worried he wouldn't let go he was squeezing me so tightly. "Thank you." I said before I let go.

"Lucy, If you want you can stay the night…I know you have school but we really, really want you here." Belle moved to the dresser and pulled open a drawer, "And I picked out a bunch of different clothes for you so that you'll have something to wear when you're here."

I smiled. It was cute how hard they were trying. "I would love to stay." I smiled.

"Excellent!" Mr. Gold said as he left. "I'll go call David."

Belle smiled and walked past me, "Okay well you should probably go to bed, since you have school tomorrow. She paused and turned back and embraced me, "I'm just so happy you're here Lucy." She quickly kissed my forehead and ran after Mr. Gold.

I opened some of the drawers to look for pajamas and I was amazed. They really went all out. All the clothes were vintage and nice and I was so touched by the gesture.

As I laid down to sleep I couldn't help but think about my mom. Regina. As bad as it was I still missed her terribly. She was still my mother. I looked over at my phone at the background of Henry, my mom and I before clicking it shut and closing my eyes.

I woke up around 5am. I'm not sure why but I did. And I couldn't go back to sleep so I stood up and went to look out the window. I was admiring the gorgeous backyard when I saw Belle creeping through the backyard to the small cottage in the back. Straining my neck I looked closer and I could see Mr. Gold in there practicing, well Magic. It looked like he was creating some kind of potion. That was so cool. I want powers. I rolled over and looked up at the chandelier and really focused on it and suddenly it started shaking. I jolted upright and it ceased immediately. 3 more times i made it shake and stop abruptly. I wonder if I had powers because I was the child of the dark one. I decided to go to sleep and ask about it in the morning.

* * *

><p>I woke up 2 hours later around 7 and got dressed for school. Unfortunately I still had to go. As I was climbing downstairs I heard talking. I stopped just before I entered the kitchen.<p>

"What are you doing?" Belle asked sounding concerned

Mr. Gold paused, "I was, uh… Going to make you breakfast."

"No, in… In the basement. I saw you practicing magic." Belle replied.

He tried to change the subject, "Let's have breakfast. Lucy will be down soon."

"No, we need to talk about this." Belle said firmly.

He sighed, "It was just a couple of spells. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Okay, then be honest with me. Why did you bring magic here?" Belle questioned again. I didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"I've told you – magic is power." He admitted.

"Why do you need it? Tell me!" Belle forced. He said nothing. I came around the corner showing myself. "You don't need power, Rumple. You need courage, to let me in." Belle finished.

"Belle…?" I asked unsure.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" She asked confused. She totally knew I was eavesdropping.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave for school." I lied. Not like I was eavesdropping on my birth parent's less than perfect relationship struggles.

Belle walked towards me and cupped my face in her hands, "Bye Lucy. Be good today." She kissed the top of my head before walking off.

I took a step forward into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you want to go to school on an empty stomach Lucy? How about I make you something." He pulled out a bowl.

"Okay." I sat down at the bar facing the kitchen and breathed in deeply, not sure how our conversation was about to go. "Mr. Gold can you teach me how to control Magic?" He dropped the bowl and it shattered on the ground. This conversation was already off to a bad start.

"Why do you need to learn how to do that Lucy?" He asked as he stood on the other side of the counter.

"Don't I have magic since I am the child of the dark one?" I had done things before. Little things that I couldn't quite explain, since magic was back in story brook. I had made a glass tip over, a door close, the chandelier, maybe it wasn't me but I had a feeling it was. And I didn't have anyone to talk to about it.

"Lucy all magic comes with a price. If you do have powers I'll teach you how to control them so that you don't have to pay that price." I nodded. "Tell you what let's test it. He pointed to the shattered bowl. "Focus on that bowl and fix it. Really focus." He sounded like he didn't believe I could do anything

I nodded and closed my eyes. What if I looked like a total idiot? I breathed in flicked my hand, focusing on the bowl. When I opened my eyes the bowl was sitting there in front of him, looking absolutely perfect like it had never broken. I smiled and looked up to Mr. Gold for approval. Instead he looked mortified at what I had done. "Mr. Gold?" I cautioned.

He leaned into me grabbing my shoulders, "Lucy you have to promise me. Don't tell anyone what you can do. They'll try to use it against you. And you have to promise me you won't do it on your own. This is very dark magic. And it can control you."

I looked down, "I thought you would be happy I have powers. That I'm like _you_."

He brushed a strand of hair back from my face. What was with these people and touching me? "Lucy I just want- I _need,_ you to be careful. Promise me?"

I nodded solemnly, "I promise."

"Okay now get to school before you're late" He said abruptly.

I grabbed an apple off of the counter and ran off, "Bye! See you later." On my way to school I couldn't help but think that he wasn't happy that I had powers.

* * *

><p>I walked into school and saw Henry walking in. I skipped forward and threw my arm around him. "Hey kid. How have you been doing?"<p>

He giggled, "Good I guess? How are you parents? You haven't really been around much lately…"

Suddenly I felt a pang of guilt. He's right. I kind of ditched Henry for my parents, and friends. I haven't really been around much. And he's been having a hard time without Emma and Snow.

"Would you like to meet them sometime Henry?" I asked genuinely.

"Really?" He asked astounded.

I stopped and planted myself in front of Henry and knelt so we were at the same height, "Of course I want my parents to meet my little brother. And I'm sorry Henry. I've been selfish. Let's walk home together okay?"

"Okay!" Henry leaned down and hugged me. "I love you Lucy."

I smiled and hugged him back, "I love you too Henry." I straightened up, "Now come one, let's get inside before we're late. Race ya!" I took off running as Henry tried to catch up and yelled, "No fair!".

* * *

><p>{Belle and Moe in the Flower Shop after she was kidnapped}<p>

"Who are you? What… What do you want from me?" Belle asked.

Smee smiled mischievously, "I'm just a man who procures hard to find objects. In this case, the object was you."

"So then who put you up to this?" Bell asked confused as Moe entered the room.

"Belle….?" He asked. Belle was in shock. She thought for sure he had died. She got up and ran into his arms. "Oh I've missed you, Belle." He said.

"Oh Father…" Belle said.

"I'm so sorry this is how we had to be reunited. Please understand. I had no choice." He sounded on the verge of tears.

Belle let go and stepped back, "But to kidnap me?"

"After the curse broke, I searched all over for you and discovered the Dark One still had you captive." He said nobly, as if he had saved Belle.

Belle laughed, "He wasn't holding me captive. I chose to be with him." Mr. French's face darkened.

"Are you saying you fell in love with him?"

Belle nodded, "Indeed. And we- we have a child together. A girl, Lucy. But I fear it may be over now…"

Mr. French grabbed Belle's shoulders, "It must be. Promise me you no longer love him. That you will never see him again. Or his daughter."

Belle backed up, "No, no. She's my daughter too! I'm not a child!"

"You don't understand what that man will do to you. What he's already done. You were with his child Belle. Before you were even married! You must leave both of them!"

"You don't understand it's my life!" Belle yelled.

"Then I don't have a choice. I'm sorry. Do it" He pointed at Smee who grabbed Belle and started dragging her back.

"What? Father. Father, what… What are you doing?! Stop!" Belle cried.

"Goodbye, Belle. I love you!" Mr. French wiped his tears. He had to make Belle forget about the dark one and his child. Even if it meant forgetting about him in the process.

* * *

><p>{Mr. Gold, David, and Ruby at Mr. French's Flower Shop}<p>

The three of them entered the shop as Mr. French came out. "You again. Out! This is a private establishment – you're not welcome."

"Where's Belle?" Mr. Gold asked his patience wearing thin.

"I won't let anything happen to her, Moe." David said.

"We're just worried," Ruby added.

"Don't be. She's safe. So you can stop looking." Moe replied.

"Look, if I could just have the chance to talk to her." Mr. Gold tried.

"You will destroy Belle like you destroy everything else. Well, I won't let that happen. Not again. I know about the child you forced her to have. She can't be a part of that." Moe replied.

"Belle wanted that child more than anything. What have you done with her?" Mr. Gold asked, as he slowly got closer.

"There's only one way to get her-"

Mr. Gold jabbed him in the chest, "What have you done with her!" he yelled.

"I have to make her forget about you. No matter the cost. Even if it means she forgets me, too." Moe admitted.

"He's sending her across the town line." Mr. Gold said, the sudden realization dawned on him.

The three of them started walking out with David tightly holding onto Moe, "Where are you sending Belle across? You know we have patrols on the town line to make sure no one crosses accidentally. So, how are you planning to pull it off?"

Mr. Gold who had been trying to hold it together lunged at Moe and thrust his can into his neck suffocating him, "We have a daughter! Where are you sending them across? Where! Tell me!"

David pulled him off, "Stop it! You're going to kill him." Just then David noticed Moe's hands covered in mining dust. "You've been down in the mines. The tunnels – they lead out of town. That's where you're sending her through!"

* * *

><p>Henry and I carefully walked into the mines. All the kids had been talking about it. How Belle was missing and how the dark one was asking everybody if they had seen her. Henry and I tried Granny's first and she told us that's where Ruby was headed. I could hear talking as I walked in. It was Belle! 'Well at least she's alive' I thought. But she didn't sound happy about being found. As Henry and I walked into the mine Belle had her back to us and didn't see us enter. But David, Mr. Gold, Ruby and Moe did.<p>

"Belle, what's wrong?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Thank you for what you just did, but that doesn't change that you're too cowardly to be honest with me"

"I tried to tell them that, Belle. Come with me, darling." Moe said. Ruby pointed at me maybe to try to tell Belle to stop talking but she missed the hint.

She gasped in disbelief, "After what you just tried to do to me? You're no better, Father. You don't get to decide what I do or how I feel. I do. If either of you cared about me, you would've listened. I don't want to see either of you again. Ever."

Henry looked at me unsure of what to do, as Belle turned around to leave. She stopped when she saw me.

"Belle?" I asked unsure.

"Lucy! What- what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see if you were alright. What do you mean you don't want to see him? You can't just leave, you're his true love?" I could feel my own voice shaking.

Belle stepped towards me and rested one hand on my cheek, "Lucy it's more complicated than that." She tried. I wasn't going to hear it. I all but slapped her hand away causing her to jump.

"No. I get it." I nodded and felt a tear spill out. God what the fuck was up with me crying all the time. "You lied. When you told me how much you wanted me, and how we could be a family and finally all be together. You lied because you were planning on leaving." I could see Belle had started to tear up.

"No Lucy I-" Belle tried again.

"Forget it. I don't want to see you again. Ever." I interrupted. I turned and left leaving Belle, David, Mr. Gold, Ruby, Moe, and Henry in the mine. I needed someone to talk to and I knew who it would be.

* * *

><p>I climbed up the familiar steps I had grown up on as I walked into the Mayor's house. Well my house, to be exact. I flung open the door.<p>

"Mom?" I cried out. I was still crying so my voice cracked.

Mom started walking down the stairs as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Lucy? Sweetie, what's wrong?"

I ran directly into her arms and inhaled her familiar scent. God I had missed her. I totally broke down, "Mom, I'm sorry. You're still my mother. Please still love me. I didn't mean what I had said. I'm sorry." I was bawling. I probably wasn't even coherent.

Mom stood there holding me, stroking my hair, "Lucy of course I still love you. That could never change." Mom pulled back and looked at me, "You're my little girl." She kissed the top of my head. "I'll always love you." She whispered as she cradled me. At least someone would.


	27. 2x05 The Doctor

Chapter 27

_2x05 The Doctor_

**_Sorry it took me so long to update I love your guys reviews! OUATgirl17 :) I tried to message you but it woudln't let me. I LOVE your reviews they're not annoying, I'm going to attempt to answer all of your questions: Lucy is 14 at the beginning of the first chapter (Season 1), Lucy does in fact have magic powers, Will Derek/Edward be a love interest? - You'll have to see :), Will someone try to use her for her power? - Wait and see :), We might see a little bit more of Lucy in the Enchanted forest not sure yet. You will absolutely see Belle when she was pregnant! It comes later on in season 2 when she was with Hook and Regina in the palace - hang in there :), I'm intrigued by your idea about Lucy and the Shawl instead of Belle and rumple, please keep reviewing you rock :) EVERYONE PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING also any ideas/scenes you want to see if you review I can try to work them in :))))_**

* * *

><p>David said he had a surprise for me and Henry when we were driving in the car. He definitely felt bad for the both of us. With Emma and Mary Margaret being gone, my parents being well themselves, and our mother. I hadn't told them that I had reconciled with her. And we <em>had<em> reconciled, very minimally. But for now she was the only mother I was on speaking terms with. Belle was very animate about trying to explain herself to me. I hadn't talked to Mr. Gold really either. Not so much because I was mad at him, it was just awkward.

He stopped at the Storybrooke Equestrian Center. David led us in and stopped at a stall.

Henry's face lit up, "Is he mine?!"

David nodded, smiling, "It's for both of you actually."

"Really?" I asked smiling.

"So how do I get on him?" Henry asked.

"Oh you're not riding today. Either of you." David said.

"We're…not?" I asked confused.

"No. There's much to learn before you hop in the saddle." David replied.

Henry stroked the horse, "Like what?"

"Well, every morning, you'll have to muck out his stall. Then, you'll brush him and feed him. After school, you'll do it again. Every day, twice a day."

"That's not riding, that's babysitting." I said.

"Ah. Horsesitting. It builds an essential bond. The trust between knight and steed." David said somewhat lamely.

"But when will we ride him?" I asked.

David leaned into the horse nuzzling it, "When the horse tells you."

David left and said he would be back soon, after we were done. It was really nice of him to do this even though I knew he was mostly doing it for Henry. But nonetheless I appreciated it.

* * *

><p>{Regina and David at the hospital with Dr. Whale}<p>

David stormed in, "What's going on? I just got a call that Dr. Whale was attacked."

Regina acted like she didn't know, "You'll have to ask his doctors."

"No. I am asking you." David replied firmly.

"I came here to speak with him and discovered he was hurt. It's the truth!" Regina pleaded.

"What else? What did you come here to speak with him about?" David asked.

"Someone from my past. I believe he's come back. Daniel – his name is Daniel." Regina finally said.

"The man you were supposed to marry. Snow told me what happened and… How it was her fault that he died." David shifted around as he spat out the last sentence. Snow was only a child it couldn't have been her fault.

"Yes, he did." Regina answered sadly.

David look confused as hell "Well, then how could Daniel be back?"

Right then Mr. Gold who had been collecting the rent from the hospital walked by when he over heard what David had said. He stopped stunned, "Daniel's back?" David and Regina both looked over at him in surprise before Regina answered.

"Yes." She managed.

"How?" Mr. Gold said through gritted teeth. The dead couldn't come back. It was had tried and failed, miserably.

"Whale. He believed he could bring him back from the grave and… I don't know how… But he has." Regina sounded…hopeful.

David looked at her condescendingly, "You don't know how? Guess."

"He practices something more powerful than magic. Or, so I was told. All he needed was a heart, and he took one of mine."

"You have hearts here?" David asked shocked.

Regina looked at him as if he was stupid, "In my vault, from our land."

"Whose heart did he take?" Gold asked.

Regina looked deep in thought, "I have no idea. I took so many, it was impossible to keep track." She broke out of her trance and moved to leave, "I need to go. I have to help him."

"No. Where is he? Look what he did – he's dangerous." David answered grabbing onto her arm.

"Not to me. He won't hurt anyone else, David, I promise." Regina assured.

"You know I can't take that chance. You have two choices Regina – tell me where he is, or jail." David replied.

Regina sighed, "I think it's like when you awoke from your coma. He's following his final thoughts to where he last met me – the stables." She smiled at the end, almost _touched _by the idea that he would return to their familiar place.

David looked mortified. "No. The kids."

Mr. Gold turned to look at him, "What?"

"Lucy and Henry, I dropped them off earlier. They're at the stables!" David said frantically.

Regina's jaw dropped as she realized the possible repercussions of Daniel at the stables in his state, with her kids. The trio quickly ran off to go save them.

* * *

><p>Henry was bringing the hay back while I stood on a stool and gently brushed the horse. It was actually very soothing. Until the horses started whinnying. And suddenly they became very spooked.<p>

"Lucy what's going on?" Henry asked.

"I don't-" I was mid sentence when suddenly the horse reared up knocking me back into the wall, I remember slamming my head into it before passing out. I came too, very dizzy, a few minutes later and looked up to see a man choking Henry up in the air. I jumped up and latched onto his shirt, "Stop! STOP!" I screamed. I tried to shove him into the wall when suddenly he dropped Henry. The man then grabbed my arms and slammed me against the wall so that my feet were dangling.

That when I heard mom, "Daniel. Let her go!" I could see Mr. Gold and David there too. Well something needed to be done obviously words weren't working. His grip was tightening around my arms, "STOP!" I screamed. I pulled my hands into my chest and pushed out with all my force, focusing. I dropped to my knees as Daniel flew backwards into the wall with a loud thud before landing on the hay.

David ran forward and pulled Henry and I back out of the stall.

"Gold don't use magic on him!" I heard mom scream.

"That wasn't me." Gold replied exasperated.

"Are you okay?!" David asked both of us.

We both nodded, "Yeah." I replied out of breath.

"Go. Go!" David yelled as he pushed us.

Henry and I ran out and stopped at David's truck panting.

"What, was, that?" Henry asked in between pants.

"What?" I asked. I was more curious as too who that was not what.

"You Lucy! What you did." Oh. The magic. "You used Magic Lucy, that was you! You knocked him back into the wall!"

"I didn't mean to!" I said defensively. "I mean I did, but I just needed him to let go of me, I wasn't necessarily trying to do _that_."

"Since when do you have powers?" Henry replied finally catching his breath.

I looked down, "Since the curse broke. It- its just little things."

"That didn't look little Luc." Just then David and Mr. Gold came out. I was totally in for it, he had told me not to use magic.

"David who was that?" I asked.

David opened the car door and handed Henry and I each a water. I gulped half of it before putting the cap back on, "Daniel your mother's first love. Whale" He shook his head, "Brought him back."

"I'm less concerned about that and more concerned about why he was trying to kill us." I replied slightly annoyed at our near death experience.

David put his hands on his hips as he looked down at me, "Yeah about that… What was it you did Lucy?"

I looked at Mr. Gold. He had told me not to tell anyone and if David knew soon the whole town would know. Mr. Gold nodded once, curtly.

"It- I- I didn't mean to do that!" I finally got out. "He was gripping me tighter and I wanted him off of me. I just kind of I don't know pushed out and he flew back."

"But why do you have powers?" David asked before glaring at Gold.

"It would seem that, as the child of the Dark One, Lucy _inherited_ some of my magical abilities."

David looked worried, "What about your son? Did he have these powers too?"

Gold shook his head, "He was born before I changed."

"I promise I won't use it again?" I pleaded.

"It's not that Lucy." Gold looked at me caringly, "Now that you have broken the magic barrier, like just now with Daniel, that wasn't fixing a broken bowl, that was heavy magic. It will be harder to control."

I looked down at my feet embarrassed. Great. I always mess everything up.

"Can you teach her?" David asked. Gold looked at him very confused David wanted him to _teach_ me dark magic. "To control it." David clarified.

"To control it you need to first learn how to use it." Mr. Gold said bluntly. "And I'm not keen on the idea myself and I doubt her mother would be." Actually probably neither of my mother's would be happy about it. Well you know what, too damn bad. I needed to learn how to do this stuff. It was my life. They aren't the bosses of me. I could feel myself getting heated. Everyone thought they knew what was fucking best for me.

"Lucy!" Henry said. I snapped out of it and looked at him staring intently on my water bottle. That's when I saw, the water had started bubbling. What the hell. "Oh!" I dropped the bottle quickly as pain sensations shot through my hand, the temperature was near boiling. It was _me_. I was making it bubble. I looked down at my hand and I could visibly see the burn mark. David and Mr. Gold exchanged a worried glance.

Henry looked at me and then at Gold and David as if it was obvious, "You have to teach her. She could hurt herself."

"Or someone else." I practically whispered.

Gold looked very conflicted. He finally sighed and said, "I guess I have too. But you need to take this seriously. _Magic_ isn't a joke."

I nodded solemnly, "When do we start?"

"Now. We have to do while it's still on the surface and there's residual magic." He started walking.

David grabbed my arm as I turned to leave, "Lucy be careful okay, if you need anything," He looked up at Gold, "Give me a call." I grimaced before turning and following my father.

* * *

><p>I was very frustrated. Dripping with sweat I focused one more time on trying to levitate the vase. I felt like I was going to rupture a membrane in my head from mentally pushing so hard. I threw down my hands and straightened up, "I can't do this!" I finally said exasperated.<p>

He looked at me very intently, "Lucy I've seen you do it. I need you to focus. Just-"

"What do you think I'm doing!" I interrupted. He stopped and looked at me waiting to see if my rant was over. I dropped my eyes to the ground, "Sorry. We've, just been doing this for a while can we take a break?" It had been almost four hours. I was mentally exhausted, and physically, now thinking about it. I stretched out my arms, they were sore already from where Daniel had grabbed me. The bruises had already started forming black and blue handprints on my arms. And I hadn't done any magic since we got to the pawnshop. It shut down. It's like I had used up my magic when I slammed Daniel into the wall.

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Lucy magic is all about channeling you emotions. Knowing what you want to do and doing it. You have to relax and let the _magic_ do the work. You're quite powerful. I've seen you do bigger than this, just, focus." He took his hand off of my shoulder and stepped back. "Now try again. One last time."

I breathed in deeply and focused on the vase. I leaned forward and closed my eyes. As I opened them I exhaled and focused on what I wanted. To my surprise and amazement the vase lifted. That's when the pawnshop door opened.

"Lucy what are you doing!" Regina said angrily.

I jumped and lost my concentration causing the vase to shatter on to the display case.

"Mom!"

Mom stormed forward and grabbed my arm protectively stepping in front of me. "What are you doing with my daughter _Gold."_

Mr. Gold stepped forward, "Well _my_ daughter is learning to control her magic."

"Her- her magic?" Mom turned to look at me.

"It would seem whatever children the dark one has while he is in power also inherits the powers."

"But I- I didn't know." Mom sounded worried.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked confused.

Mom turned around, "Lucy you have to promise me you won't do magic. Dark magic, is evil. I don't want you practicing it."

"But-" I tried.

"No Lucy." Mom said with a note of finality.

"Actually. _Regina._ She is going to learn, because I'm trying to teach her to control it."

Mom looked down and saw my hand she grabbed it and pulled it closer. "What happened to your hand? Did he hurt you!"

"Mom," I pulled away my hand, "it was an accident, and it was my fault."

Gold looked highly offended, "You think _I _would hurt her? Last I checked it was _your_ lover who tried to kill her and left marks on her." He said angrily pointing to my clearly defined bruises.

"Lucy come on we're going home." Mom tried to pull me.

"No Lucy is going to stay here. She's my daughter." Gold pulled on my other arm.

"I raised her! Not you." Mom shot back.

"That was because you kidnapped her Regina! You don't get to take her back she's my child." This fight seemed like it wouldn't end anywhere good. They both had extremely powerful magic.

Mom looked at me lovingly, "Lucy baby who do you want to stay with?"

"Neither of you." I said as I stepped back. They both looked surprised and then very hurt. "You can't fight over me like I'm not- not a person. _I _make my own decisions. Mom I love you but I'm not ready to come home yet. Mr. Gold-" I didn't know where to start. "You've been very nice but I just don't know you yet. Staying here a couple of times was okay but things are…complicated. I want to stay with David and Henry. I can trust them."


	28. 2x06 Tallahassee

Chapter 28

_2x06 Tallahassee_

**_Sorry this is just a plot fille with Lucek ;) like my celebrity pairing name, I have a big chapter coming up, its already finished, I'll post it tonight :)))_**

* * *

><p>As I was walking I stumbled past a familiar house. I stopped and knocked on the door. Beatrice answered. She stopped when she saw me, "Alice?" She immediately burst into tears and pulled me into a tight embrace. Beatrice had been like a mom to me in the Enchanted Forest. "How have you been?" She asked as she led me inside.<p>

"I've been, doing okay. I'm actually here to see Derek- I mean uh Edward." I smiled politely.

"Of course, you come right on in." She turned to the stairs, "Edward!"

I took a seat on the sofa, "So did you guys find Charles?"

"Yes! We did. He's out with Geoffrey right now. Oh Geoffrey is going to be so sad that he missed you."

"It's okay" I smiled, "Another time."

"Absolutely." Beatrice said as she stood up.

Derek came bounding down the stairs and stopped when he saw me.

"Lucy! What are you doing here?" He said excitedly.

"I just uh came to see you." I twirled my necklace in my fingers. It was a beautiful white gold chain with a small silver antique key on it.

"Lets go for a walk?" He asked.

"Sure." I turned to Beatrice, "Bye, I'll see you soon." She said okay as Derek and I left.

Derek and I silently walked down to a pond about 15 minutes away from his house. Derek grabbed my hand as we neared the pond.

"Lucy what's wrong?" I looked at him confused. "I know you didn't come see me just to be silent the whole time."

I laughed and then I burst into tears. He stopped and rested one palm on my face, "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair. I totally lost it and just let everything come flooding out. My magic, Henry, my mom, Emma and Snow missing, Belle and Mr. Gold, who to stay with. He didn't say anything, he just stayed there and held me and let me finish. "Derek what if I hurt someone?"

He pulled back, "Lucy I don't think you're capable of that."

One tear slipped down on my cheek, and I looked down at my hand displaying the burn. "But look, look what I did to _myself_. Imagine what I can do to someone else." I looked up and he was standing closer, much closer then I expected. He placed one hand on my cheek and gently leaned in and planted his lips on mine. I had never been kissed before. He pulled back, much to soon for my liking and looked down at me.

"I don't think you could ever hurt me." He whispered in my ear.

"I hope not." Was all I could get out, my lips were still tingling from the sensation of our kiss.


	29. 2x07 Child of the Moon

Chapter 29

_2x07 Child of the Moon_

**Okay get ready for an action packed chapter! Jk but I mean there is a lot of content, so it'll be a little while until i update again but enjoy and as always please review :) also check out some of my other fanfics. ALSO this takes place right after the last chapter. OKAY and theres a scene where Lucy mimics Belle in episode 1x12 skin deep, see if you can find it! and comment what it is**

* * *

><p>I was still with Derek when Henry called. The dwarves had found fairy dust in the mines! Henry was so excited because it meant we were one step closer to getting Emma and Snow home. Henry practically demanded that I leave at once and come join them while they were celebrating at Granny's.<p>

As I walked into the diner Henry ran into my arms nearly knocking me over. "I can't believe we found it Luc!"

I laughed, "I know it's very exciting. I bet they'll be home before you know it." I looked around and I could see Ruby, Mother Superior, David, and all Seven dwarves who were all there celebrating.

"Here I got this for you." Henry let go of me and grabbed a mug off of the counter and handed me a hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon. He had an obsession with it.

I was just moving to go sit down when I saw Belle turn around the corner coming from the bathroom. I turned to Henry furious, "Henry!?"

Henry turned and saw her and looked back, "Lucy I-, I'm sorry I didn't know."

Belle at that moment looked up at me and we made direct eye contact. I hurriedly slammed down the mug on a table and turned to leave, "Lucy?" She said rather loudly. I looked around and I could see everyone had stopped and was looking at us, curious at what might happen. David and I locked eyes.

I didn't care, I ran out of Granny's slamming the door. I heard the door reopen behind me. "LUCY!" Belle yelled. I kept walking. I could hear her running to catch up with me.

I felt her hand grasp my shoulder pulling me to a stop. Damn she was fast, especially for being in those heels.

I whipped around, "What!" I had been trying so hard to avoid her, and I had been doing a damn good job of it.

"Lucy, please. Please talk to me." Belle pleaded.

"Why you obviously don't want to be with me." I snapped as I turned to leave.

"Lucy you know that isn't what I meant. I didn't want to leave _you_. I didn't even want to leave Rumplestiltskin. I just needed space, from him, not from you. Lucy this is all so new, I'm- I'm not that old okay. You can't just push me away because you think I don't want to be with you." I felt a couple of tears fall out.

She cradled my face in her hands, "Please don't give up on me Lucy. I'm still learning, I-, I haven't been a mother before. I don't want to lose you again."

I turned away leaving Belle standing there. I wanted to forgive her really I did. But some part of me just wasn't ready. I left Belle standing there as I was walking back to David's apartment. I walked by the pawnshop and saw Mr. Gold in there. I hurried up the steps and inside.

Mr. Gold was looking at what looked like an old rag, he looked up as the Visitor's bell rang, "Lucy what, what are you doing here?" He seemed pleasantly surprised.

"I just came to see you." I said, which was partially a lie, I just didn't want to go back to Snow's quite yet and it was too late to go visit Derek. "What is that?" I asked.

He looked down at the rag, "It- it was my son's."

"Baelfire" I clarified. He nodded. I had only briefly heard what happened, my brother Baelfire had fallen through a portal and Mr. Gold lost him and had been trying to find him ever since. "What happened to him?" I asked. He didn't say anything. I leaned forward and gently placed my hand on top of his, "You're the only father I have, can't I at least know you?"

He looked up at me thoughtfully, "You and your mother are- remarkably similar." He finally said. Doubtful.

I quickly pulled back my hand, "Please, Rumplestiltskin, can't I know about him?"

He nodded, "Very well Lucy sit down." He gestured. And so launched the story of Rumplestiltskin before he was the dark one and his son Baelfire. My father and brother.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to the sound of Henry's blood curdling screams. I was exhausted, I had stayed at Mr. Golds until pretty late listening to him tell me about Bae before coming home. I felt shaking next to me. I rolled over to see mom, shaking Henry.<p>

"Henry? Henry, wake up. It's okay. It's okay. You're okay." I heard mom say as I sat up.

"Mom what are you doing here?" I said groggily.

Henry frantically looked around, "Wh-what are you doing here? Where's David?"

Mom moved to sit on the bed, "He got an emergency call this morning, and he asked me to look after you. He told me you've been having nightmares. It's okay." Mom lovingly grabbed his hand, "You can-"

Henry recoiled in pain, "Ah!" Mom grabbed his hand once again and examined it closer. I looked myself; he had a burn mark on it.

"Is that a burn?" Mom said as she examined it. She turned to me, "Lucy did you do this?" Mom said as she eyed _my_ burned hand.

"Mom no. I would never practice on Henry."

She gave me a disbelieving look, "Did you lose control."

"Mom, no! I haven't seen it before, I woke up and you were here it's the first I've seen."

"Lucy it's okay if-"

I jumped out of bed, "Mom! I didn't do it. Is that why you're here? To accuse me of hurting my brother?"

"Lucy-" Mom tried.

"No, mom." Henry said finally speaking up, "It wasn't her."

* * *

><p>A little while later after I had cooled off I came out of the bathroom and Mr. Gold was there examining Henry.<p>

"Good morning Lucy." He said without looking up, "Oh, yes. You were quite right to call me."

"So y-you can help? It was just a dream." Henry tried to reassure.

"Well, what you're describing's certainly not a dream." Mr. Gold replied.

"Then, what was it?" I asked.

"A side effect." He turned to mom, "You know, it's remarkable you'd cast a curse you know so little about."

"My victims are not supposed to wake up. That's why I certainly never cared what happened to them after. …Until now." Mom added as she looked at Henry.

Mr. Gold poured some concoction into a pendant on a chain. "When people fall under a sleeping curse, the soul travels to a Netherworld, where it resides until awoken. Now, this world is between life and death, and it's very real. However, even when the curse is broken, sometimes, in sleep, the victims find their way back to that world. Victims like you."

"This other world is tormenting my son every time he sleeps. I want you to give him something that will keep him from going there." Mom replied.

"Well, I'm afraid that's not possible. I can, however, provide you with something that will allow him to control his actions whilst in that world. And once one controls something, one no longer need fear it." He almost snapped back. Mr. Gold and my mother Regina had a very tense relationship. Mr. Gold held up a pendant.

"A necklace?" I said.

Mr. Gold extended the necklace towards Henry, "You wear this while you're sleeping. Once you control the journey, fear will stop. And then, you can come and go as you please."

Henry reached out his hand to take it but mom held him back, "Everything comes at a price with you. What do you want for this?" She asked cautiously.

I looked at him. Daring him to actually name a price for helping his daughter's brother, he looked at me then back at Regina before answering. "For a house call? You couldn't afford it. But this is for Henry." He slipped it over Henry's neck, "This one's on me." He added as he smiled at me.

* * *

><p>Henry was still with mom. David called and asked me to go to the station just to handle any phone calls and do secretary work while he was out policing. I didn't mind it kept me from having to think about Derek, or deal with my parents, or worry about my magic. And it got me out of the custody triangle between Mr. Gold and Regina. I had been there all day answering calls and doing clerical chores.<p>

I was in main office with the holding cell filing papers when David came in with Ruby. Ruby was crying and really shaken up.

"What happened?!" I asked as I shut the cabinet.

"Billy. He, was murdered." David said. I gasped as I held my hands up to my face in shock. "We found his body by his truck this morning" David continued on.

I looked at Ruby the realization creeping up on me. "Come on you don't actually think…"

"It was me!" She blurted.

"Ruby. I know you. It wasn't you, it couldn't have been." I stepped towards Ruby but she backed up into the cell.

David and I exchanged a look before he went over and shut the door. "You'll be safe in here tonight." He said as he locked the door.

"Thank you David." Ruby said solemnly.

"Thank me in the morning. By then, I'll have found whoever really killed Billy." David said.

I heard footsteps and as I turned around a man entered. King George. Here he was known as Albert Spencer, an attorney.

"You already have. That thing." He pointed at Ruby. "That she-wolf."

"Whatever issues you have with me, don't involve her. There's no proof Ruby had anything to do with what happened." David angrily got in his face.

"It seems to me, that you're allowing your emotions to cloud your judgment." Albert said patronizingly.

"Leave him alone!" Ruby argued.

He ignored her, "Protecting your friend at the peril of everyone else. I knew you'd slip up, shepherd. It was only a matter of time."

"What do you want?" I asked. I knew he had to be here for a reason, not just to taunt David.

He looked at me, "Justice." He pointed at Ruby then looked at David, "Hand that over to me, and let the town decide her fate."

"Never. I know exactly what kind of justice you have in mind." David said firmly.

Albert looked unsurprised by David's answer, "This town is bigger than you think. I start telling people that you're putting their lives in danger to protect your own interests? You'll have a mutiny on your hands." He threatened.

"Yeah, we'll see. You want her, you have to go through me." David finally said.

Albert took a step towards David, "I look forward to that." Was all Albert said before leaving.

I turned to him. "David, I don't think Ruby is safe here. Albert knows where she is, they'll come for her."

David looked at Ruby and then back at me, "You're right." He paused, "Where can she go that no one would know or think to look?"

David was asking me. I loved how David treated me like an adult. It seemed nobody else in my life did. I thought about it for a minute before it came to me. I looked up suddenly, "The library! It's not open yet, nobody goes in there except you know, Belle, there's metal pipes and we can tie her up."

David looked at me like he couldn't believe I had come up with such a fabulous idea. "Brilliant. I'll bring the chains." David handed me the keys, "let Ruby out and I'll go get them."

I took the keys and turned to unlock the cell. "It's okay Ruby. We won't let anybody hurt you. We'll protect you." I said as I unlocked the door.

She shook her head, "_You're_ the ones that need protection."

I swung open the door standing in front of her. "Ruby, David believes you're good. So it must be true. I can see the good in you. So why can't you see it in yourself."

Ruby smiled and then pulled me into a hug, "I hope you're right."

David came back with the chains and said, "Okay I got the all clear from Belle, she'll meet us there to unlock the library. Come on guys, let's go."

Ruby and I broke apart and I shifted uncomfortably, "You know, I'm just uh, kinda tired. I don't really want to go to the library. I'm, going to go check on Henry."

David gave me one of his 'I'm a prince and I know better looks' before he walked forward and put one hand on my shoulder, "You'll have to forgive her at some point." He whispered before he walked out with Ruby.

Maybe I did have to forgive Belle and maybe I didn't, but for now I wasn't ready to.

* * *

><p>{David, Ruby, Granny and Belle at the Library.}<p>

Ruby pulled on the chains, "These should work." She said hopefully.

"Thanks for letting her hide here. The sheriff's station isn't safe." David said to Belle.

Belle nodded, "Of course. It's, uh… It's not every day you find out your friend's-" She paused.

"A monster?" Ruby finished.

Belle looked at her sympathetically, "Hunted. I was going to say hunted."

Granny sniffed, "The crowd's six blocks from here."

Belle looked at her surprised, "You-, you have wolf hearing too?"

Granny grimaced, "It's not all it's cracked up to be, especially when you run a hotel." She added.

"The only way we're going to get the mob to stand down, is if we prove Ruby had nothing to do with Billy's death. I'm going to need your help. If the mob comes this way, call us." David interjected. "Come on." He gestured to Granny to leave.

"Wait." Belle latched onto David's arm. "Lucy. How-, how is she doing."

David paused, "She's fine Belle. It was actually her idea to keep Ruby here."

"Really?" Belle asked. David nodded. "But she…didn't want to come?" Belle asked but she already knew the answer.

David looked Belle in the eye, "She just needs time Belle. She'll come around. I promise."

Belle reluctantly released David's arm as he walked out with Granny and she looked at her feet. She was thinking about Lucy.

"You need to leave. The moon's going to be up soon." Ruby interrupted Belle's thoughts.

"But will the chains hold?" Belle asked.

"Hopefully." Ruby answered curtly.

"Then, I'm staying. Think of it as girls' night." Belle smiled at Ruby as Ruby looked ashamed, "What's wrong?"

"I know David wants to believe the best, but I've killed before, and I'll do it again. Everyone in this town is right to be afraid of me." Ruby admitted.

"Okay, I'm not." Belle replied.

"You should be." Ruby warned.

"No matter what you might've done in your past, David sees the good in you and… And that tells me one thing." Belle said.

Ruby looked up at her, "What…?" She asked.

"That it's in there. So if we can all see it, why can't you?" Belle asked thoughtfully. Ruby let out a short chuckle.

"What?" Belle asked confused.

Ruby shook her head, "Lucy- she, back at the station, she told me the exact same thing."

Belle smiled, and looked down at herself, slightly saddened. "Yes, she's very smart."

"Maybe. Maybe, you're both right." Ruby clasped a chain onto Belle's wrist, "But the town's right, too. I am a monster. And that's why I need to make sure I don't ever hurt anyone again."

"No, no, no. Wh-What are you doing?" Belle asked horrified.

"I can't let you stop me. The mob wants a wolf? I'm going to give them one. I need to pay for all I've done." Ruby said as she was walking out.

"They'll kill you!" Belle yelled.

Ruby stopped and turned back, "Isn't that what I deserve?" She added before walking out.

* * *

><p>That night after I left the station I went home and made dinner for Henry and I. Mac and Cheese, his favorite. Then we watched a movie. I looked at the clock and realized it was almost 10:30.<p>

"Oh geez Hen. It's getting pretty late. You should probably go to bed."

Henry look over at me from the other end of the couch, "I don't want too."

"Because of your nightmares?" I asked. He nodded. "But my, uh- Mr. Gold gave you the pendant to sleep?" He looked down at his feet.

"Will you come with me? Please. Just until I fall asleep?" He looked at me with his big eyes and he looked so sad. How could I say no. It was really sweet actually. So we got into bed but I wasn't tired so I was sitting up looking at my phone when after a few minutes Henry rolled over and placed his head on my chest and draped his arm over my waist. In turn I wrapped my arm around him snuggling him close.

"I love you Henry." I whispered.

"I love you too Lucy." He replied. I smiled and kissed the top of his head. God I loved that kid.

We were still laying like that when around midnight David came in with Ruby.

David was visibly upset and quickly filled me in on what happened with Jefferson's hat. How it was burned and their portal closed.

David sat down in the rocking chair and sighed, "He may never see his mother or grandmother again. How am I going to break that news to him?"

"You won't have too." Ruby said hopefully as I stroked Henry's hair. He was very deep in sleep now.

"Travel between worlds is as hard as it comes. Fairy dust on its own isn't enough. It took an entire curse to get us here in the first place. Without the hat…" David sounded like he had lost hope.

Ruby looked confident, "you'll find another way."

"You don't know that." David replied.

"Actually,_ I_ do." I said softly.

David and Ruby both looked at me confused. "I have something that, might, just might be able to open a portal."

David looked at me stunned. I pecked the top of Henry's head and carefully slid out of bed so as not to wake him. On top of the dresser was my jewelry box that I brought over from the mayor's house. I quickly unclasped my necklace and slid the key hanging from it into the box unlocking it.

I opened the top and looked down. From the outside it just looked like a regular wooden jewelry box lined with red felt on the inside. I placed my hand inside and felt around for the familiar button. I clicked it and the inside drawer popped open revealing a hidden compartment. I pulled out the familiar Golden pocket watch that belonged to Mr. Rabbit and dangled it by the chain.

I turned around to face David and Ruby and grimaced, "This. Might be their only chance of getting home."


	30. 2x08 Into the Deep

Chapter 30

_2x08 Into the Deep_

**Enjoy! I have the next Chapter done and like hald of the chapter after that so I'll update again soon probably tomorrow!**

* * *

><p>It was almost one in the morning and here was David, Ruby and I trekking through the woods. David was furious when he found out I had a time turner. He looked like he wanted to slap me and I can understand why. He called my mom and said that we just had an errand to do and that she needed to come watch Henry. He didn't give her the specifics.<p>

I didn't hide the pocket watch because I didn't want Emma and Snow to come home. I hid it because it was dangerous. And to be honest I wasn't sure if it still worked. It was cursed so that I could be the only one to use it. And the white rabbit told me to never tell anyone or else I could become enslaved to the power of the pocket watch by those who wanted to jump realms.

"This looks about far enough." David said quietly.

He wanted me to open a portal, now. I hadn't told him but I didn't think it would work of course I know _how_ to use it but its been so long, I just now started working to control my magic, there was no predicting what would happen, but still I would try. I owed Henry that.

"I believe in you Lucy." Ruby said as she gave me a small smile. Well that was flattering. I grimaced as I looked around my surroundings. David had led me to a large clearing. It would have to do for now.

"Step back." I cautioned. They stepped back a couple of feet. "More." I said bluntly. I backed them up until they were about 20 feet away from me. I breathed in deeply and pulled the watch out of my pocket.

I looked down at the familiar pocket watch facing up in my palm. I popped open the glass covering and looked down, admiring the watch. It was beautiful. I breathed in deeply. I still remembered how to do it. I quickly moved the hour hand 3 times clockwise, then moved the minute hand once going counter clockwise. I breathed in getting ready and twisted the dial, the final step. I closed my eyes and waited for the portal to open. It didn't. Other than a few sparks flying off and landing on the ground nothing happened.

"What's going on?" David asked.

Frantically I looked down at the watch and started moving the clock hands in all directions trying to make it work. In a fit of anger I threw the pocket watch on the ground and turned around, "Obviously it isn't working!"

David looked shocked at my outburst. "Is there anyway we can get it to work?"

I shook my head. "I can keep trying but…It's been so long."

David looked down at his feet. Heartbroken no doubt. "What about Mr. Rabbit can we ask him?" Ruby interjected.

I shook my head again, "He died. In wonderland." I said bluntly.

"So we're back to square one then." David said before storming off. "Fabulous." I sighed as I picked up the watch off the ground and slipped it into my pocket. There goes our last chance.

* * *

><p>Once again I was startled awake by Henry who was next to me. This was becoming a regular occurrence to which I wasn't thrilled about. I needed my sleep. Especially after last night. I tried my hardest, I really did and the pocket watch wouldn't work. Maybe the enchantment had worn off. Only I knew it didn't because sparks flew off and landed on the ground, it was me. I didn't have enough power to open it.<p>

David it seemed had forgiven me. He said he had understood why I couldn't tell. How generous of him. He also said it would be best to keep this a secret and to keep trying open the portal on my own, away from the city where I couldn't hurt someone.

"They're… They're alive. They're alive!" Henry yelled as he jolted up in bed.

My mom and david looked startled.

"Who? Who's alive?" I asked.

"My mom and snow!" Henry answered ecstatically.

David looked thrilled, "I told you kid, I told you!"

"Was… Was it that woman you saw? Did she tell you this?" Mom asked worriedly.

Henry nodded, "Her name's Aurora. She said they have a way home, but there's someone in their way – someone they need us to help them stop. Someone only Mr. Gold knows how to defeat."

"Who?", Mom asked dumbfounded.

Henry look taken aback, "Your mother."

The look on moms face was one I had only seen one time before. It was fear, undoubted fear. When we were in wonderland and Regina had told me about the queen of hearts, saying Death was the only outcome of a confrontation with Cora.

I kind of lost it then. I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. I started hyperventilating. I gripped the counter. Breathe. Breathe. Focus on your breathing. Mom came in and placed her hands lovingly on my back.

"Shh. Lucy it's okay I wont let her hurt you." Mom said.

"You can't control her! Not even Rumplestiltskin could do that. She's going to hate me for what I did!" Surprisingly I wasn't on the verge of tears. It was only desperation and anger in my voice.

"What happened to Cora?" David asked. He had followed us into the kitchen, alone. I guess he had sent Henry to the bathroom to wash up.

Mom looked over at David and gave him a scathing look. As if it was private family business.

"We, left her in wonderland." I admitted.

Mom looked surprised that I didn't divulge the rest, "After she tried to rip out your heart, Lucy."

"It doesn't matter. She won't forgive me." I turned to mom. "We can't let her come. She'll destroy everything. And everyone."

* * *

><p>{Belle and Mr. Gold at Granny's when Regina enters.}<p>

Regina entered Granny's and was relieved to find Gold there with Belle. She heard him say, "You know, you should try it with ketchup. Condiments are this world's most powerful magic." Pfft. As if he could win back his true love with the introduction to a tomato condiment.

"Gold. We need to talk." Regina said as she approached their table. She sounded, scared.

Mr. Gold leaned back annoyed, "do we?"

Granny saw the upcoming altercation and intervened. "Folks, I think I may need to close early. Uh, everybody out." She said loudly.

"No. It's okay. We're civil." Regina reassured.

"Yeah, for now." He looked over at Belle who looked nervous, "Belle, you remember the woman who kidnapped our child and locked you up for twenty-eight years?"

It was now Belle's turn to be scared she grabbed her coat and moved to leave, "Uh, I should probably just-"

"No, no. Please, stay where you are." Rumple said calmly. "Whatever she has to say, won't be a secret from you. Whatever she wants, she won't get."

Regina leaned down, "I'm actually coming about the one thing that might unite us. Other than Lucy."

Mr. Gold looked astounded, "And what on earth can that be?"

Regina leaned down practically in his ear and whispered, "Cora." She straightened up a little, "She's coming from our land. I need your help to stop her."

Mr. Gold looked in shock, "But she was dead. You told me you saw the body." He said patronizingly.

"Apparently, you taught her well. She's not, and she's on her way. And I don't think I need to remind you, how most unpleasant that would be for both of us." Regina was on the verge of tears now. Just the prospect of a confrontation with Cora made her lose her cool.

"For you." Gold taunted. "I can handle Cora."

"That's not how she tells the story." Regina reminded him.

Gold gritted his teeth, "I won in the end."

"Maybe. But there's a big difference this time. This time, you have someone you care about." She looked over at Belle, "Two someone's actually." She added remembering Lucy, "This time, you have a weakness."

"I'm… I'm sorry. Who… Who is this woman?" Belle interrupted, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Someone you'll never meet. So you say she's coming. Where is she now?" Gold reluctantly asked.

Regina grimaced, "With them." Gold still seemed reluctant to go. Regina leaned down once more, "If you don't want to stop Cora for me, stop Cora for Lucy." Gold looked over at Regina. "Lucy is petrified of Cora." Regina added.

Gold looked confused, "Why?"

Regina looked down at her feet slightly ashamed of her mother, "Cora. Tried to rip out her heart."

Gold shook his head, "That must have been a nice introduction to dear old gram."

Belle narrowed her eyes, "Lucy is...scared of this woman."

Regina looked at her like she couldn't believe Belle was interrupting their conversation, "Yes." She said flatly.

Belle leaned forward, "Rumple, you have to help Regina."

"I can protect Lucy." He said. He was the dark one of course.

"Then do it now. Protect Lucy now by stopping Cora." Belle said sincerely.

* * *

><p>Mom called and had David take us over to Mr. Gold pawnshop. I was still fairly shaken up. And I didn't scare easily but Cora was, truly evil. When we got there Mr. Gold told us Henry would be going back, to get them to come home, apparently Gold could have done this the whole time but was only offering to help when he found out Cora would come.<p>

Henry laid down on the bed and Mom laid a comforter over him, "I brought your blanket…from your bedroom back home." Mom said as she smiled and smoothed out the creases.

"Thanks." Henry smiled awkwardly as he fiddled with the pendant around his neck. "So, Cora… She's pretty powerful?" Henry asked.

"Yes, but, uh, not as powerful as I am." Gold said.

As mom was taking off her coat she chortled disbelievingly, "Debatable." I would have to agree with my mother for once.

"Actually, no, it's not." Gold quipped.

"Stop fighting." I said bluntly. I was sick of it. We had bigger problems. Regina and Gold both looked ashamed of themselves. Good. Maybe they'd focus on the bigger problem.

After Henry was asleep. I sat next to him and held his hand. It was only less than 20 minutes later that he awoke.

"Henry. Are you alright?" I asked.

"Did you see her? Did you tell her?" Gold asked.

Henry looked around the room almost as if he was dizzy, "No. I… I didn't get the chance. Something… Something happened. She… She got sucked out of there." He looked pale, he was sweating, he could barely talk.

"Henry?" Mom asked.

Henry winced, "Something's wrong." David said.

I pulled up his sleeve revealing a third degree burn all up and down his arm.

"Henry…?" I finished.

Mom was tending to Henry's burn when Mr. Gold sat down on the edge of the bed, "Here. Let me take care of this." He said as he used magic to heal Henry.

"What caused this?" I asked quietly.

"When you venture deeper into the Netherworld instead of away, there are risks. Someone woke Aurora before her soul was ready to return. The violence of that act tore her away and injured Henry. We're lucky it wasn't worse. He's going to need some time to recover before he can be sent back." Mr. Gold finished.

Mom and David both looked astounded he would even suggest it, 'Out of the question!" Mom said as David yelled, "Not a chance in hell."

"We'd be monsters to even consider risking his life again" David finished.

Mr. Gold looked over at David patronizingly, "Careful with your tone, Charming. I understand your concern for the boy, but I know Cora. Without our help, Snow and Emma will soon be dead. And then… A true monster will be on her way to Storybrooke."

It was too dangerous for Henry. But it wasn't to dangerous for me. "I'll go." I said.

"No." Mom said flatly as Mr. Gold said, "Absolutely not." Nobody even considered what I wanted.

"Aurora is gone. Why do we need to send anyone back to that fiery inferno with no one there to receive our message?" Mom asked.

David had an epiphany and looked up, "Because someone will be there."

"Who?" I asked.

"Snow." David said assertively.

"Well, that's an awfully big assumption" Mom said annoyed.

"No. No, it's not. She was there once before. She can go back. She can find a way. She will – I know it. And I'll be waiting." David was getting excited.

"You're going to this netherworld." Mom asked. It sounded like David had finally lost his marbles.

"I faced you. How bad could it be?" He said before he turned to Gold.

"It's not as simple as that. You can't get there. You haven't been under a sleeping curse." Mr. Gold replied.

"Well then put me under one!" David sounded exasperated.

"If we do that, there's a chance you might never wake up."

"Sure I will. When I see her, she'll kiss me, and I'll be fine. Now, put me under. I've spent far too much time looking for my wife. It is time to bring her home!" David added, sounding like the Brave Prince we once trusted to look after our kingdom.

* * *

><p>While mom was preparing the potion, I quietly slipped into the main shop. It was closed at the moment. But everybody seemed preoccupied and I wanted some time to myself.<p>

"Ahem." I turned around to see Mr. Gold had come in. Well so much for my alone time.

"Oh sorry." I said. "I didn't uh touch anything." I hurriedly tried to walk past him but he stopped me.

"Lucy. Have I done something wrong? You seem to have been, distant lately." He admitted.

"No. Everythings been fine. I'm just worried about Cora is all."

"I would never let her hurt you."

"You weren't there the first time. I was on my own when she tried to rip out my heart." He probably felt a pang of guilt because I felt guilty for putting that onto him. But it was true and he asked.

"I know Lucy. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't protect you and Belle. You're the most important things to me now. And I won't let anything happen to you. Cora included." He added.

I nodded and walked back into the office when David was getting ready to go under the sleeping curse. Gold was right behind me.

"You're about to join a quite distinguished club, Mr. Nolan. Before such innovations as the apple, back when the sleeping curse first came to be, a more direct method was required… Through blood. By pricking one's finger on the needle of a spinning wheel, one falls under the spell." He held out the needle to mom, "Your Majesty, you did his wife. I'm sure you'd like the honors."

Mom gave him a dirty look before taking the needle and putting it in its place.

David sat down on the bed as Mr. Gold started spinning. David was just about to prick his finger when he suddenly pulled back and Mr. Gold reluctantly stopped spinning.

"When I awake, I'll be in that fiery room?" David asked.

Mr. Gold sighed, "Not exactly. That room is where those who've already awoken from the curse return. You, however, are being put under for the first time."

"Then how will I know where to go? How the hell am I supposed to find a room with no door?" David asked confused.

"And that, dearie, is the conundrum we're all depending on you solving. Now, I say this with the utmost sincerity… Good luck." Mr. Gold resumed spinning the wheel.

We had been waiting for almost an hour when Henry began to get restless, "Come on… Come back. Should he be in there so long?" Henry turned to me.

"I'm sure it's fine. I imagine they're just catching up." I said hopefully.

I turned back to gauge moms reaction and saw her and Mr. Gold exchange a worried look before Mr. Gold shook his head. They were worried David would never wake up.

* * *

><p>After hours of being there Henry was still staring intently at David. Mr. Gold pulled out his key ring and handed it to me. "Lucy, why don't you take Henry back to my house. And fix something for you both for dinner and then go to sleep. Regina and I will stay here and watch the prince."<p>

Henry looked up at me reluctantly, "But, I want to stay." To be honest I didn't like this idea at all either.

"No Henry. Follow your sister." Mom said firmly. I knew there was no point in arguing.

Henry sadly got up and followed me out of the shop. We walked to Mr. Gold's house in silence and walked up to the porch. As I unlocked the door it swung open. I carefully led Henry inside and told him to be careful. There were a lot of breakable items in here. I turned on the foyer lights illuminating the darkness. It felt weird somehow, wrong. This wasn't my house. It belonged to a father that I barely knew. As we walked in I heard her. "Lucy is that you?"

Lord Jesus. Hadn't today been long enough already.

"Belle?" I cautioned. I heard the familiar clacking of Belle's heels as she walked into the foyer where Henry and I were standing. "Belle? What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Rumple called. Him and Regina actually, they just wanted me to check in on you and make sure you guys were alright tonight." She smiled nervously. She looked excited at the prospect of having a whole night with me. Even if it included Henry.

"We'll be fine." I said harshly as I walked towards the stairs.

"I- I made you guys something to eat. They said you guys hadn't eaten all day." I turned around and she looked so nice and innocent. That's the problem I have with her. Whenever I want to be angry or irritated with her, because she really can be immensely irritating, she goes and does something nice. And then it makes me feel bad.

"Are you hungry?" Belle asked.

"Starving." Henry replied probably sensing the tension. "Come on Lucy, let's go eat." I had a choice. I could continue to be rude and leave Henry and Belle to sit and eat dinner alone or I could tough it out, for Henry. I chose the latter and reluctantly led Henry to the kitchen.

As we walked in I could see Belle put a considerate amount of effort into this dinner. Rosemary Chicken, Grilled asparagus, French Rolls and an arugula salad. I served myself and Henry each a piece of chicken. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Henry started the interrogation of Belle. Where she grew up, what happened, her family. I had to admit a lot of the stuff even I didn't know. As dinner was nearing an end Henry put down his fork. "Belle?" He said.

"Yes, Henry?" She looked over at Henry sweetly.

"How did you have Lucy in the Dark Palace." He hadn't meant to upset her by it, but it was an invading question.

She scrunched her lips to the side, something she did when she was thinking. I know because I make the exact same facial expression, "Well, that's kind of a complicated story to explain now. And it's getting late." She trailed off.

"No. I'd like to know, actually." I interrupted. I hadn't said anything to Belle and the only words I had spoken at the table were 'pass me a roll'. I figured I was entitled to hear the answer to this question. And besides that, a curious part of me was dying to know.


	31. 2x09 Queen of Hearts

Chapter 31

_2x09_ _Queen of Hearts_

**This chapter takes place right after the last chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Belle sent us upstairs to get changed and get into bed. Then she would start 'storytime'. To be honest now I wasn't so sure I wanted to know. But I figured I'd find out sooner or later so I might as well listen now.<p>

Henry was still in awe over my room. I have to admit it was pretty nice. I hadn't been here in a week or two. He changed into his pajamas then crawled into my bed and got under the covers. I slipped into bed on the left side. I always slept on the left, just a little quirk I had developed.

Belle knocked on the door before entering. Since my side of the bed was closest to the door she walked over and cautiously sat down on the bed by my feet. Henry snuggled into me as Belle began to tell the story of my birth in Regina's Castle.

* * *

><p>{Belle, Hook, and Regina in the Dark Castle.}<p>

Hook had taken out two guards on his was to 'rescue' Belle. _If_ that's what you could call it. He was merely trying to free her so he could figure out how to kill Rumplestiltskin. The ex-husband of the man who killed his precious Milah.

As he opened the door he could see Belle leaning against the wall. Hook was stricken by two things when he entered. First, the walls were in fact written on with strikes marking how many days she had been here. There were too many to count. And the second was the woman, Belle, was holding her very pregnant stomach. Hook hadn't known she was pregnant. She was chained to the cot. It seemed, inhumane.

"Hi, you must be Belle." He said sweetly. Hook had to get Belle to trust him.

"The Queen sent you, didn't she? She wants you to kill me." Belle might be ready to die but as she stroked her stomach longing to hold her unborn fetus she realized she wouldn't be ready until after she knew her baby was safe.

"I'm not here to kill you, love. I'm here to rescue you." Hook said as he undid the chains around Belle's wrists.

"Rescue me?" Belle asked surprised, "Who are you?"

"A friend. We haven't much time. Your father's life is in danger. He's being attacked by the very same monster who stole you away from your family in the first place." Hook said hurriedly.

Belle laughed disbelievingly, "What, Rumplestiltskin?"

"The Dark One – he must be stopped. You spent more time with him than anyone. There are rumors of a magical weapon that has the power to kill him," Hook pressed.

Belle stroked her very large stomach. Her baby was due any day. This baby deserved to see its father. "No, no, no, no. Let… Let me talk to him. He's not a monster." Belle pleaded.

"Belle, your father's life hangs in the balance. I need to know what that weapon is, and where to find it." Hook said sternly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I have no idea how to… How to kill Rumpelstiltskin." Belle answered honestly.

Hook straightened up, "You don't?" He said flatly.

"No. And… And nor would I." Belle answered exasperated her hand flying to her stomach once again.

"Hm. Then, I'm afraid I'm not here to rescue you." Hook said before backhanding Belle knocking her unconscious. Hook looked down at her, "So pretty… Yet, so useless." He raised his hook to finish her off but as he swung his hook was magically removed.

"No. Not useless. She's a valuable chess piece." The Evil Queen said rather cheerfully as she walked through the open door.

"Even pregnant?" Hook asked.

The Evil Queen smiled devilishly, "Even more so pregnant. Now I have _two_ people the Dark One will do anything to get back."

"So why hasn't he come?"

"He doesn't know. Which of course makes the chess piece that much more valuable." Regina answered.

"Do I look like I'm playing a game of chess? My hook, if you please." He snapped.

"No." Regina said flatly.

"The asking was me being a gentleman." Hook said.

"Is that any way to address a queen? Even a pirate should have better manners than that. Yes… I know who you are… Captain. I know why you came here from Neverland. And I know all about the crocodile you wish to skin. The very same one who's unborn child resides here."

Hook straightened up, "Then you also know, that I'll stop at nothing."

"So dedicated and resourceful. No one has been able to fight their way past my defenses before. She can't help you kill Rumpelstiltskin, Hook. But I can, if you do something for me. Care to join me for a drink?" Regina led Hook to her chambers.

* * *

><p>Belle woke up still locked in the same room but without the chains. She awoke with a stinging sensation on her face, no doubt from where the hook struck her. But she awoke with severe abdominal cramping. A very sharp stomach cramp occurred at that moment and she cried out in pain. She slowly stood up off of the bed and held onto the wall bracing herself for the next one. It was time. She knew she needed someone in here to help her with the delivery. Slowly Belle worked her way to the door.<p>

"Help!" She yelled feebly. "Help. Please. Somebody."

"Miss are you doing alright in there?" It was one of the nice guards, Atticus. Sometime he gave her extra food and let her keep her cuffs off for longer. Sometimes he would stay and they would just talk.

"No please you have to help me, the baby is coming." Belle pleaded.

"When?" The guard asked confused

Belle screamed out as another contraction came, "RIGHT NOW!"

Atticus went to tell the queen about Belle and when he returned he had two of the queen's ladies maidens.

He quickly opened the door to find Belle hunched over pressing against the wall for support.

He didn't particularly want to watch this woman give birth but the Queen insisted saying she might try to make a break for it. As if she could leave in her condition. But he was instructed not to leave until after the prisoner had given birth.

Belle was in labor for 14 hours before giving birth. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Tearing agony. "It's a girl miss." One of the handmaidens said before laying the baby in Belle's arms. But when she held her baby for the first time it was all worth it. Nothing else mattered anymore.

Belle looked down at her baby with her golden hair and piercing blue eyes, she was beautiful. Simply gorgeous. Belle opened up her gown and the baby suckled milk from her breast. The baby then grabbed onto Belle's finger. All the while looking up at its mother. Belle didn't know if she could ever love anyone more.

Atticus left to tell the Queen about the baby. Now didn't seem like a good time since she had just discovered her own mother was dead but he had orders he could not disobey. He found the Queen talking over her mothers casket.

Regina was crying, "I'm sorry, mother. Without you, I never would've become the person I am now. But I had no choice. I had to do this. After you killed Daniel, you told me something I've never forgotten. Love is weakness. Well, mother, you are my weakness, because I love you. That's why I couldn't risk taking you to the new land with me. Your grip on my heart is just too strong. And for what I need to do… I can't have any weakness." Now seemed like a good time to interrupt.

"Your highness. The prisoner had her baby. Just minutes ago."

The queen said nothing before placing a single rose on top of Cora's body then, "Goodbye Mother."

"You're highness? What do you want to do about the baby?" Atticus asked.

The Queen got a nasty look in her eye, "Kill it." She said bluntly before turning to walk out.

Kill a baby? A newborn infant? She had never done anything wrong. He slowly walked back to the prisoners room. He _had_ to. He could be arrested and killed for treason if he didn't.

"Pardon?" Atticus clarified.

The queen turned back, "I said kill it! And if you can't I'll find a new head of my security and somebody who will smother the infant!" Regina yelled.

As he walked into Belle's room. Belle didn't even notice he had entered. She was too enchanted with the child at her bosom. "Belle…" He said. He really didn't want to do this. Belle looked up and understood only to well what was going to happen.

"No please. Please don't take her. She's only a baby!" Belle cried. The maidens exchanged apologetic looks.

"I don't have a choice. I'm sorry the Queen gave me orders. I have to follow." Atticus said as he approached the bed.

Belle snuggled the child closer, "You have a choice. You always have a choice." Belle pleaded, "What are you going to do to her?"

Atticus looked down at his feet, ashamed, "The Queen gave me the orders, to kill her."

The look of horror in Belle's eyes grew, "You're going to kill her! She's just a baby. Please Atticus. You're a good man. Please don't do this." Belle cried.

Atticus slowly took the baby from Belle. He had never felt like a worse human being. But as the head of the Queen's knights he had obligations, but he couldn't stop from feeling like a terrible person as he ripped away the child from its mother. The baby screamed as she was taken from Belle's arms.

As he turned to walk away Belle got up and followed him, "Please Atticus. I know you. You're a good man. I can see it. Do the right thing!"

As he left Belle screamed in anger and desperation. That was her baby. She was supposed to protect it. Now her baby was going to die because of her.

Atticus took the baby and slowly walked down to the main room of the palace. He brought it down to the living room and was planning to smother it when he thought of his wife. Elora. They had tried to hard and for so many years to have a child to no avail. He couldn't disgrace her now by killing this child. He knew the only way to save it was to take the baby and run. And that's what he did. He took the baby, disobeying the queen, and _ran._ He ended up on the outskirts of the kingdom in a small village where nobody would find them.

* * *

><p>By the time Belle had finished her story Henry was long asleep. Belle was choked up. And I was ready to sleep of this whole weird experience.<p>

Belle stroked my cheek with one hand, "I never thought I'd see you again. You or Rumple. I'm so happy I found both of you." She said.

"Then why did you leave?" I asked.

She sighed and removed her hand, "Lucy, it's complicated. I never wanted to leave you, but you pushed me away. And you're father is a good man, but he couldn't be honest with me before, but now he _is_ trying. And that's why we're trying to make it work. We went out on a date today."

"Really?" I asked my excitement shining through.

Belle smiled and nodded, "Yes." She stroked my hair. "We both just want to make it work with you. I never thought I would get you back." Belle's voice cracked, "My heart was empty for such a very long time Lucy."

I nodded. I never knew what to do when Belle admitted she was unhappy. I snuggled deeper into my blankets and Belle sighed then kissed the top of my head before leaving. She was probably hoping I would open up more. Well that's the most she would get to know Lucy Mills tonight.

* * *

><p>{The Next Morning Mr. Gold and Regina in the Pawnshop}<p>

Regina went into the main shop after checking on David, "Any change?" Mr. Gold asked.

Regina shook her head, "No. He's not improving. He needs true love's kiss. He won't wake up until Mary Margaret comes back."

"Until?" He asked disbelievingly, "Well, that's rather optimistic, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked confused.

"They're up against _your_ mother. The only chance Snow and Emma have of defeating her, is with the squid ink."

Regina was still confused, "Which is why you sent the message through David…"

"Which would be beneficial, if we knew that message were delivered. But alas, given the Prince's condition, we don't know. As such, it's important we take precautions. We have to consider the possibility that, when that portal opens, it won't be his family that comes through. It'll be Cora." Mr. Gold replied.

Regina looked worried, "And neither one of us wants that."

Mr. Gold turned and looked out the window, "We have to find where they're coming through, and destroy that portal."

Regina dropped her jaw, "But whoever came through would die."

"Exactly. But, I'm confident between the two of us, we can summon up enough magic to complete the task." Gold replied.

Regina had doubts, "Well, what if we're wrong? What if that portal opens up, and it's not my mother? What if Mary Margaret and Emma do defeat Cora, and go through it?"

Gold was getting tired of playing games, "Well, I believe in this world, they call that a win-win."

"How exactly is that?" Regina pressed.

"If we stop Cora, you are protected from your mother's wrath. If, on the other hand, we stop Snow and Emma, well… You become the only mother in your son's life, now don't you? Look, magic is unpredictable in this world. If something unfortunate were to happen while you were attempting to help… Henry could hardly blame you for that, could he?" Gold replied.

He was making a good point, but Regina wouldn't bite, "No. I can't lie to him. I am trying to be a better mother. To both of my kids"

"You won't be able to be a better anything if Cora comes through. And if she does, she will be a threat to everyone – including our children. So, if you truly want to be a good mother to them – to protect them – if you want to be better, prove it." He said through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>After an awkward breakfast with Belle, Henry and I walked to the shop with David. I was on my phone while Henry was reading 'Snow White' to David. I really don't now how I'm ever going to go back to the enchanted forest after this. I've been so spoiled here. I was playing Tetris when Mom came in.<p>

"I think this time, it'll happen the other way around." Mom said as she walked in.

"You think so?" Henry asked.

"I do." Mom nodded, "Which is why I need you both to stay here and watch David for a little while."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Mr. Gold and I need to prepare for Emma and Mary Margaret's return. Coming through the portal won't be easy. We need to make sure everything's in place." Wow they were actually going to help?

Henry was apparently thinking the same thing, "Really? You're really going to help them?" He asked astounded.

"I promised you I was going to do better – to be better. So, yes, I'm going to do everything in my power to see to it they come home safely." Mom answered sincerely.

"Wow. You really have changed." I said.

Mom kissed Henry's and mine's heads, "Be back as soon as I can." She said before she walked out.

A little while later Ruby came storming in with the Dwarves.

"Where are they? Regina and Gold." She said angrily.

I jumped up, "What's going on?"

"All the magic has been drained from the mines." Ruby answered.

"They stole it?" Henry asked. I could hear it in his voice he was upset. I however was not surprised.

"They snuck in after our shift and took everything. Nobody steals from a dwarf!" Leroy said angrily.

"Except the queen" Doc pointed out.

"And Rumplestiltskin." Happy added. Leroy gave them a menacing look, which silenced them.

"If they're not helping Emma and Mary Margaret that… That means my mom lied to me." Henry realized.

"She lied to both of us" I said quietly.

"I'm so sorry you guys." Ruby said.

"We need to find her. We need to stop them. We need to help Emma and Mary Margaret." Henry said defiantly. Henry stood up and we all left, determined to bring home Emma and Snow.

* * *

><p>As Ruby, Henry and I approached we could see the storm brewing overhead. We saw Mom and Mr. Gold standing at the well.<p>

"Mom?" I cautioned. They both turned around.

"You're not helping Emma and Mary Margaret, are you?" Henry asked.

"I'm helping you, Henry. Both of you." Mom added as she looked at me.

"You're going to kill them!" Ruby yelled.

Mr. Gold used his magic and flung Ruby backwards, "Sorry Dearie."

I looked back at Ruby who was unconscious. "What are you doing!" I asked him. "What are you talking about?" I directed at both of them.

"We can't let Cora come through the portal." She turned to Henry, "You have no idea what she would do to us." Mom was right. Henry didn't have an idea. Cora would rip away everything, everybody loved.

"Emma and Mary Margaret are going to defeat her. They're the ones that are going to come through!" Henry pleaded.

"Henry, your mother's right. It's going to be Cora." Mr. Gold interjected.

"No. It won't. Good always defeats evil. You should know that more than anyone." Henry said.

Mom was crying, "What I know, is my mother will destroy everything I love – and that means both of you. And I can't let that happen."

"Lucy do something!" Henry yelled. Mom had to hold back Henry now.

"Henry, moms right. What if it's Cora. She can't risk that. You don't understand, Cora is truly wicked."

"What if it isn't! You'd let them die! Lucy you're my sister, you have to save them!" I don't know what Henry expected me to do about it to be honest. I have magic that I can't control and the two most powerful people in town being my parents that can subdue me before I get the chance to do anything. Look at poor Ruby.

"You can't! Stop it! You can't! You're going to kill them! Please! No! They're going to make it through! We have to turn it off! You're going to kill them!" Henry begged.

"Please Mr. Gold, please do something." I pleaded.

"I can't take the chance Lucy." Well he wasn't going to be any help.

Suddenly it hit me. There was one thing I could do. I could try to open another portal. I didn't know if it would work, and it would be very dangerous. But I wouldn't let Henry lose his family. I still had the pocket watch from Mr. Rabbit. I knew I'd have to be quick so they wouldn't catch me. I summoned all the magic I had. I couldn't fail.

Henry broke free from Mom and ran to the well as I pulled the watch out and moved the hour hand clockwise three times and the minute hand counter clockwise once. Mom pulled Henry back, "Henry! What are you doing?" Mom yelled.

This was my chance. I looked over at Mr. Gold who was absorbed in Henry and Regina's confrontation. I ran to the well. Mr. Gold turned and saw me, "Lucy NO!" Just before I turned the dial I turned back to look at them. Fear on all of their faces. I had to do this, for Henry. Then I turned the dial and dropped the pocket watch in. Opening the portal. I remember dropping it in, the portal opening, and the blinding pain that followed as I was thrown from the well steps.

* * *

><p>"LUCY!" Henry yelled. This was all his fault. He's the one that told Lucy to save them. He ran over to his sister where she was lying lifeless on the ground. Mr. Gold and Regina were in close pursuit behind them. "Lucy?" He shook her. She wouldn't wake up. Regina's face crumpled as she cradled Lucy's head. "No, no, my baby." Regina was sobbing. Mr. Gold had fallen to his knees next to her.<p>

Henry turned around as he heard sounds coming from the well. Emma and Mary Margaret emerged from the well. "Mom? Mom!" Henry ran straight into Emma's arms. Henry pulled back from their embrace, "She's gone." Henry sobbed. "She saved you guys." He said referencing Lucy. Emma and Mary Margaret looked up and saw Lucy laying on the ground unmoving.

Emma's jaw dropped, "No there has to be something you can do." Regina's face was twisted in agony. "The wand!" Henry whispered. He let go of Emma and ran to Mr. Gold and Regina on the ground. "The WAND! It still has the fairy dust in it. It has to work."

"Henry it's too late." Regina sobbed out still cradling Lucy's head. Emma and Snow had started crying.

Henry turned to Rumplestiltskin, "If you love her at all, you'll at least try."

Mr. Gold stifled his own sobs and pulled out the wand, he carefully held it about a foot above Lucy and willed the magic to take root in her bones to heal her. He did it several times until the magic in the wand ran out.

Lucy remained unmoving for several seconds.

* * *

><p>I felt myself slowly start to wake up. I sputtered out the taste of magic. I felt horrible. I slowly opened my eyes and I could see Mr. Gold, Emma, Snow and Henry. Mom was holding my head.<p>

"Lucy? Henry asked. I groaned. "Lucy!" He yelled. As I sat up he practically pummeled into me as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt my mother wrap her arms around both of us.

"I thought I had lost you forever." She said tearfully. She released me as I sat up all the way.

Snow and Emma knelt down next to me. Snow stroked my face, "Thank you, for what you did, Lucy." Emma smiled and hugged me and Snow wrapped her arms around all of us. I did it.

Ruby ran up to me as I stood up and hugged me, "Are you okay?"

I pulled back and laughed, "I'm fine."

She turned to Snow, "You guys are back?! I'm so happy." She embraced Snow until Snow stopped.

"Where's my husband? I need to find him." Ruby hurriedly pulled Snow out of the forest to go find David.

I could see ahead of them was Mr. Gold walking away from us. I narrowed my eyes and ran to catch up to him.

I caught up to him and pulled his arm, "Why are you leaving?" I asked confused.

He turned around slowly, "Well seeing as your safe I thought it'd be time I bow out."

"But you're the one that saved me…" I said innocently.

"Lucy." He sighed, "I'm the reason you got hurt in the first place.

I cocked my head, "What?"

"If I had subdued the spell like you asked me too, you wouldn't have been hurt. If i hadn't been selfish." He admitted. "What if I didn't have the wand? It was my selfishness that made me almost lose you. It's what lost your mother, and your brother."

My eyes widened, "But you're a good man. Belle believes that. And I do too. You're a good man." I paused, "And a good father. Baelfire and I were lucky, _are_ lucky to have you."

He smiled sadly, "You've inherited your mother's faithful belief in people."

"It's not a belief if I know its true." I smiled.

"Lucy, I promise you that I _am_ going to be a better man. For you and for your mother. I want to bring you home, both of you." He said.

I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back. There was so much desperation and longing in that hug. 14 years of longing. Me, longing for a father I thought had abandoned me, and him, longing for a daughter he thought was lost forever.


	32. 2x10 The Cricket Game

Chapter 32

_2x10 The Cricket Game_

**soooo sorry I haven't updated but GET READY FOR A PLOT TWIST! Not really a plot twist just something I added that I thought would make my story better, review your thoughts on Lucy's newly extended "family"**

* * *

><p>As we walked into Snow's apartment back from Granny's everyone was exhausted. It had been a long day with saving Snow and Emma and I was exhausted from my near death experience. And Henry just couldn't wait to share with everyone how I saved Emma and Snow and almost died. So I retold the story a good number of times. I was ready to crawl into bed and sleep for a good 16 hours. Only problem was I didn't know where 'my bed' was.<p>

Now that Emma and Snow were back I figured I didn't need to stay with Henry anymore. I was exactly sure where I would go but I figure Geoffrey and Beatrice will most likely let me stay with them.

When we got in I packed up my bag and headed towards the door.

Everyone was sitting in the living room that night filling each other in on what the others had missed. I had my suitcase packed and as I walked into the living room, which unfortunately is where the main door was, everyone turned to look at me.

"Lucy where are you going?" Henry asked.

"Well now that Emma and Snow are back you don't really need me here." I said. It was true I had been mooching off of David the whole time they were gone and I wouldn't continue to do it.

"Where are you going to go?" Emma asked.

I shrugged. "Are you going to go to your parent's?" Henry asked.

"Your parents?" Emma asked.

Oh yeah she hadn't been here when I found them. Snow looked confused as well.

"I found them while you were gone." I looked down at me feet, "Well actually they found me."

"Who are they?" Snow asked like it was the most terrific news.

"Mr. Gold… And Belle." I said quietly.

"Mr. Gold is your father?!" Emma looked to David for clarification and David nodded.

"Belle is here? Belle French?" Snow asked. I nodded.

"Wait but what about your other father Atticus? How did-, you just-, Rumplestiltskin- what?!" Emma said. She was very confused and I couldn't blame her.

"Wait but Belle didn't have any kids?" Snow looked confused, still on the topic of Belle.

"It's a long story." I said.

Snow looked excited and jumped up smiling, "Lucy you can't leave. You're family."

"What?" I asked.

"Belle is my cousin!"

David looked at Snow like she was crazy, "Wait, what?"

"My mother Queen Eva, her brother Maurice French is Belle's father. Belle and I grew up together until my mother's death. We became estranged after that as my father traveled often." Snow said.

"So I'm your…" I started.

"Neice once removed." Snow smiled.

I looked down at my feet. That was great and all but, "I just don't want to bother you guys anymore" I admitted.

Snow and Charming exchanged a look before Snow got up. "Lucy… we don't want you to leave. You're the reason that we're all here right now. Even if you weren't my cousins daughter. We love you, you're family."

David stood up, "Lucy you're going to stay here with us. This is your home now."

"Really?" I asked. I figured they wouldn't want me intruding on their family reunion.

"Of course, you're my sister." Henry smiled. I could help but smile back. I was so touched by what they had said.

"Wait so then that would make us…" Emma drifted off.

"Cousins….?" I offered smiling.

"So my son's sister is my cousin." Emma clarified.

I nodded as Snow laughed. "You get used to it Emma. All the royal families are related at most a few Generations back."

"Either way I'm glad to have you kid." Emma gripped my shoulder. Surprisingly, I was glad too.

* * *

><p>The next day we went out shopping, getting stuff for Granny's party.<p>

I was tired by the time we got back. I hadn't exactly recovered all the way from my near-death experience at the Well with Snow and Emma. Speaking of the Well, I hadn't been able to find my pocket watch after I came too. I looked all over for it after my talk with Mr. Gold. I figured it was destroyed when it broke the curse but I still wanted it.

When we walked into the apartment we could hear low talking and giggling.

"Hey! Guess what? Taco shells were on sale," Henry said excitedly as we walked in.

"So was the seasoning." I added.

"Apparently, tacos? Not a big item in the Enchanted-" Emma cut off mid-sentence as we had walked in on Charming and Snow. In bed. Naked. My jaw dropped at the unfortunate timing of our situation.

"What are you guys still doing in bed? It's the middle of the afternoon." Henry asked confused. He didn't know about sex yet. Thank god.

Snow was struggling to find the right words, "Uh, The trip back was tiring, and I needed to rest."

"And I needed to… Help her rest." Charming added awkwardly.

I looked over at Emma who looked mortified at the encounter. I gripped Henry's shoulder, "Uh, let's… Let's go make the tacos. We have to make a lot, because there's going to be a ton of people at Granny's welcome back party tonight…" I steered Henry towards the kitchen but I could hear Emma and Snow and Charming whispering.

"We thought you were going to be back later!" Snow said defensively.

"Yeah, well, we weren't. So maybe next time, you could put a tie on the door, or send a text, or… You know what?" Emma stopped talking as Snow giggled, "I'm… I'm… Going to go make some tacos."

When Emma finally joined us she leaned over the counter like she had something important to say. "So guys…"

Henry and I put on our best listening faces. "I was thinking that maybe you guys would want your mom to come tonight. Regina?"

Henry and I exchanged a look. "Do you want her to come?" I asked.

Emma smiled, "It's really up to you guys. She's your mom. And I know you've missed her. And I recognize that she's trying to change. Archie actually said it might be a good idea."

"I think it's a great idea." Henry said, surprising both Emma and I.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Henry turned to Emma, "Do you not want her there?" Henry asked.

"I think if you want her there, than she should come." Emma smiled then turned to me, "Lucy, are you okay with this?"

I nodded, "Yeah I think it's a good idea." I smiled. Somewhere in the back of my mind though this didn't seem good. I was still fairly sure that the townspeople would want to burn my mother at the stake.

"Great I'm going to go call her!" Henry said and he ran off to get the phone.

* * *

><p>As we walked into Granny's I couldn't help but feel like this might be awkward. The Charmings, Emma, Henry, our mother, Ruby, Dr. Hopper, the dwarves, my mother, Granny and Me at the same party. But that was the situation I was in.<p>

As we walked in I could see we were the last ones. Everybody cheered as we entered. "Belle?!" Snow ran forward and hugged her long lost cousin.

"Snow." Belle smiled. "I'm so glad I found you." Belle said gripping her.

Snow looked back at me. "It's crazy, a daughter? Belle." Snow said. "A teenage daughter." Snow said playfully hinting at Belle's young pregnancy.

Belle's jaw dropped playfully, "You're one to talk! You have a grown daughter already…" She looked at me and waved. I gave a small smile in return.

"I need you to tell me all about it." Snow said as she pulled Belle towards one of the vacant booths.

"Well where should I start?" Belle said sitting down.

"How about… right after my mother died. I can't believe we didn't stay in touch." Snow said apologetically.

"Well you know Leopold and Maurice never much cared for each other." Belle smiled playfully at the end.

"Yes. But, how on earth did you end up getting together with Rumplestiltskin, and having _Lucy_?" Snow whispered the last part.

Belle smiled, "I traded with him, I gave myself to him in exchange for winning the Ogre's war and saving my family and friends."

"And he forced you to marry him?" Snow asked incredulous.

"No, no." Belle shook her head, "We- we fell in love then. While I was at the dark castle. Lucy was…. A surprise." Snow smiled thinking of _her_ surprise, Emma.

"But I thought Lucy had a different father, Atticus? She calls him Papa." Snow said.

Belle looked down at her hands, Lucy and Belle both did that when they were reluctant to say something Snow noticed, "Rumple and I, we had a fight. I left the dark palace and ended up on a quest. I had just discovered I was pregnant and I was on my way to the dark palace when the Queen found me." Snow shook her head disapprovingly as Belle continued. "She kept me locked in the tower, I gave birth to Lucy and Regina had her sentenced to be killed. One of the guards, Atticus, took her and raised her. I stayed in the tower until her curse."

Snow looked over at Lucy talking to Henry. "Sentenced? To be killed! How did Regina end up adopting her here then?!" she asked extremely confused.

Belle shook her head, "Lucy, in the enchanted forest her name was Alice, Apparently her and Regina escaped from Wonderland together? I'm not really sure." Belle looked back thoughtfully at Lucy. "Regina just fell in love with her, I guess. It's hard not too", Belle smiled sadly as she saw Lucy laughing with Henry being silly.

Snow sensed the tension. "You know Lucy is staying with us… I'm sure if you asked she would stay with you and Rumplestiltskin." Snow smiled only trying to help.

Belle shook her head, "It's not that. Rumplestiltskin and I, we were together at first and Lucy was staying with us. While you were gone. But he couldn't be honest with me, so I ended things. Lucy she- she's angry with me. She barely speaks to me." Snow scrunched her lips sympathetically.

"I'm working on things with Rumple, but I have to get her back. She's my daughter. I'm worried she'll never forgive me. I never wanted to leave her." Belle finished. Snow looked over at her own daughter, Emma, and realized how lucky she was to have a daughter who wanted to stay with her, she immediately felt sorry for her cousin, and for Lucy, and was once again disgusted by Regina. Snow was about to say something when David started a toast.

* * *

><p>I was standing next to Henry during David's toast. We were about to raise our glasses when Mom walked in, interrupting the toast. "Sorry I'm late", mom whispered.<p>

Everyone looked mortified. I guess Emma forgot to tell everyone that she was coming.

Leroy grabbed a knife, "What is she doing here?!"

"I invited her." Emma said. Mom quietly went to put down her tray on the counter as Snow pulled away Emma with David and Belle to speak privately.

"We're celebrating today because of Regina. She helped us get home. No matter what she did in the past, we owe her our thanks now," Emma said defensively.

"Didn't you think to tell us about it?" Snow asked incredulous.

Emma's jaw dropped, "I did, but you two were a little busy this afternoon."

"Emma, she tried to kill us – yesterday! After everything she's done?" Snow said exasperated.

"No, she didn't. She's trying to change for Henry and Lucy. They believe in her. And, right now, that's enough for me. I couldn't have changed if I wasn't given a chance, so… She gets one, too." Emma said.

Henry sat down at the counter and I was standing next to him with mom on the other side where she was sliving lasagna.

"I'm glad you came." Henry smiled.

"Me too." I added looking at mom.

"I'm glad I came too." Mom smiled back at us as Leroy approached.

"Oh, I made a lasagna." Mom said nicely.

"Pft, What's the secret ingredient? Poison?" Leroy replied.

Mom narrowed her eyes, "Red pepper flakes. Gives it some kick." She said as she handed him a piece.

Leroy suspiciously sniffed it before taking the plate. Mom was trying to change. I couldn't understand why nobody wanted to accept the fact that she was trying to change. For the better.

* * *

><p>Regina was sitting alone at a booth as the party was winding down and looked around only to realize nobody really wanted to associate with her. So quietly she grabbed her coat and walked out.<p>

Emma saw and ran out after her, "Archie made a cake. You don't want to stay for a piece?"

Regina turned around slowly, "I'm fine, thank you."

"Okay." Emma said awkwardly as she turned around to go back inside.

"Thank you." Regina called out after her.

Emma turned back, "You just said that."

"F-For inviting me" Regina replied.

"Henry and Lucy wanted it." Emma admitted, "I'm glad you guys got to spend sometime together."

"So Lucy she- she's going to be staying with you guys?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded, "At least until she makes up with her par- uh birth parents."

"Well, either way I'd like to see them more. Maybe you'd consider letting them stay over some time. I… I have their rooms just… Just waiting for them." Regina said hopefully.

"Oh… I'm… I'm not sure that's best." Emma retorted a little too fast.

Regina took high offense, "Because you know so much about parenting in the five minutes you've been with him. Talk to David. At least he took care of them while you were away. Like I did, throughout their whole lives, while _you_ were gone." Regina quipped.

Emma's face fell, "Okay. Thanks for coming." She turned her back to Regina.

"No, wait. I'm sorry." Regina called out, "I… I'm… I'm sorry. Snapping at you – I shouldn't have done that. Will you accept my apology?"

Emma thought about it for a minute before accepting. "Okay. You're right. Archie said you were trying to change. And, well, you are."

"Dr. Hopper said I was trying?" Regina said surprised.

"He said you came to see him. That you're trying not to use magic, that you're trying to be a better person." Emma looked touched, "You understand, I was hesitant to invite you. I asked him, and he thought it was a good idea."

"Thank you. It was. I should be going." Regina left quickly, Emma watched her walk away before going back inside.

* * *

><p>I was exhausted from the party last night. But now that Emma and Snow were back they weren't pushovers like David and are actually making us go to school. I have to admit I was pretty far behind but now school seemed pretty pointless since the curse was broken.<p>

Emma woke up Henry and I. "Hey guys good morning." I could see her smile in the dim light of morning.

"Morning I mumbled." Rubbing my eyes.

"It's time for school." She said as Henry sat up.

"I didn't know you were serious about making us go today." Henry said as I now sat up.

"Well you guys have already missed too many days since we've been gone." Emma smiled sympathetically. "And I was wondering… Since its your guys first day back in awhile, we can go to Granny's for breakfast?"

"Yeah that sounds good!" Henry said excitedly, "Come on Luc!"

"Actually… I think I'm going to stay behind this time. I'll eat here." I smiled.

Henry's face fell, "Really?" I nodded.

"You sure?" Emma asked.

"Positive! You guys go have fun. I'll see you at school Henry." I smiled so they knew I meant it. Its not that I didn't want to go but I just figured they hadn't spent a lot of time together since they had been back and it would be nice for them to be together.

I crawled back into bed and slept for another half hour or so before rousing myself and getting dressed. I walked into the kitchen and got myself a bowl for cereal when I noticed Snow and Charming sitting at the table drinking their coffee.

"Hey sweetie how did you sleep?" Snow asked.

"Alright." I replied as I poured cheerios into my bowl. I sat down at the counter after grabbing a spoon. "What about you?"

"Oh I slept good." She replied as she stood up. David and Snow exchanged a weird look before David abruptly left the room, kissing the top of Snow's head on his way. "So Lucy…I wanted to talk." She said that as I had just stuffed a huge mouthful of cheerios in.

I quickly gulped it down, "About what?" I said suspiciously.

"Well…" Snow walked over and leaned over the counter facing me where I was still sitting. "About your parents" She blurted out.

"Oh…" This wasn't where I was expecting this conversation to go. "What about them? Did you change your mind? You want me to leave."

Snow looked shocked, "No, no! Of course not. It's just that maybe, just maybe you could ease up a little bit on them. Belle especially?" Snow looked at me concerned.

"Did Belle say something?" I asked quietly. I had seen them talking at Granny's during the welcome back party. They kept turning and looking back at me. I wasn't stupid I knew their conversation revolved around me.

Snow looked at me sympathetically. I hate sympathy. "She said she missed you Lucy. She said she wanted you to forgive her. She said she had to get you back. And she never wanted to leave you in the first place."

"Well she did." I said briskly.

"She said she's trying to make things work. With-" Snow took a deep breath "you're father. And she wants to make things work with you too Lucy."

I pushed around my unfinished now soggy cheerios in my bowl. Snow really knows how to put somebody in a good mood before the day even starts.

"And I also wanted to talk to you, about your magic Lucy. David told me…"

"What about it?" I said hesitantly.

"He just said that you have it, and that you're working to control it with Rumplestiltskin. He said you inherited it, from your father."

"Yes, that's all true." I answered.

Snow pursed her lips, "Is that going okay?"

"It's fine I guess." I nibbled the inside of my lip.

"I just worried about you alone with him. He used to be, _very_ dangerous."

"He's actually really nice," I said cautiously.

"Okay. Just be careful Well why don't you finish getting ready for school okay?" Snow said. I stood up a little too quickly. I felt bad, I was kind of being a bitch to her. But it really wasn't any of your business. But she was family, technically. And she just wanted to help.

I sighed and walked around the counter and gave her a side hug and planted my lips quickly on her cheek. "Thank you Snow." I let go, "I should go to school now." I smiled and grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>As I was walking to the bus stop, I was thinking about forgiving Belle. She was trying now, and maybe it was time to let it go. I'm still angry but I want to try to get to know my birth mother.I just wish, so badly that things had been different. That she had stayed in the dark palace and I had grown up there. But I'm also happy for the way things turned out. Because if they hadn't turned out this way I wouldn't have my mom or Henry. Henry wouldn't have even been born actually. So there was something I was grateful for. I was just so confused about my emotions.<p>

Suddenly I felt 2 hard pokes in my back. Right here my kidneys are, that made me gasp. I jumped like 3 feet in the air and spun around angrily to see Derek with a lopsided grin on his face. Now_ he_ is something my emotions are confused about.

"Ha gotcha!" He said.

I rolled my eyes, "You know you shouldn't sneak up on people." I dropped my gaze to my feet, "Especially me, I could've hurt you."

He sighed, "Luc, we already went over this. You are _not_ going to hurt me." He struggled to keep up with my brisk pace, "And I thought I'd walk you to school. You know it can be dangerous around here."

"Oh yeah. I mean I could really get into trouble walking to the bus stop." I said sarcastically.

He held up his hands defensively, "Hey easy tiger. Just trying to be nice." He said innocently.

I sighed and stopped, "I know. I- I'm sorry Derek." I smiled and grabbed his hand. "It's not you," I shook my head, "Snow White is my mother Belle's cousin and my mother Regina's daughter which makes her my aunt once removed and my stepsister. Which is weird enough. But this morning she was trying to get me to talk to and forgive Belle."

He intertwined our fingers and pulled me to keep walking towards the bus stop, "Do you want to forgive her?"

"I don't know- I just, I wish my Papa was back." I said surprisingly. I hadn't thought about him very much since the curse broke but I felt a tear leak out.

He stopped and turned to look at me "He was a good man." He wiped away my tear with his thumb, he shook his head, "I wish things had just been different, that we had never left the enchanted forest. Things are so difficult now. My parents here, their names are Tom and Amanda. I thought they were my parents but they're not, and they didn't even know it. My twelve year old sister Jenna has different parents. My parent's were married to different people before, they have other spouses and kids. My twin brothers Collin and Tristan who are 7 have different parents then me and Jenna." He clasped my one hand in both of his, "If we had stayed in the enchanted forest we would've been together and life wouldn't be- so difficult now."

"If I stayed in the enchanted forest we wouldn't have been together though. I would've been your sister because your parents would have raised me. Incest isn't a good thing." I said back.

"We wouldn't have been actual siblings. And we would be together there too." He said as we resumed walking towards the bus stop.

Wait he said we were together now. "Are we?" I asked softly.

"Are we what?" He asked confused.

"Together…" I mumbled.

"Do you want to be?" He asked. I bite the inside of my lip. Our kiss was great at the pond. And I really liked him. I liked him before the curse and I still liked him after. But I wasn't ready. I need to figure out what is going on with my family first.

"I do. But I don't think now is the right time." I said.

"Oh." He let go of my hand abruptly.

"No wait!" I grasped his shoulder. "Derek I really want you. And I want to be with you. But I just don't think that Now is the right time. I need to figure out stuff with my family. And Henry still needs me. And I just- I don't think now is the right time."

"Okay." Was all he said as we approached the bus stop just as the bus pulled up.

I pulled him so he was facing me, "Please don't be mad. I don't want to lose you." I admitted.

"Hey Pussycat come on, quit trying to get at Mills and get on the bus!" I heard someone yelled.

I looked around Derek and saw Elias "Eli". He was this jerk that I knew back in the enchanted forest. He was friends with Derek/Edward back then and apparently now again.

"You're friends with him again?" I asked incredulously as Derek turned around and saw him.

"Well yeah…we were friends in the enchanted forest." He replied.I probably had a disgusted look on my face because then he said, "Oh yeah. I forgot you never liked him."

"Pft well he used to pull my pigtails and push me down. I never really found that amusing" I said bitterly.

Derek ignored my comment. "Well look I should probably go sit with my friends but" He grabbed my chin, "Don't worry. You won't lose me." He kissed me on the forehead before he turned and went to join Eli and Eli's posse.

I started walking towards the bus door when Henry ran over to me. "Hey kid." I said.

"I saw that." Henry mocked.

"Saw what?" I acted like I didn't know.

"I saw Derek kiss you." He said smugly.

"Oh that." I said bluntly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." He said.

"Okay good." I said hoping this conversation was over. But it proved to not be because as soon as we sat down Henry opened his mouth.

"So are you guys dating."

"No."

"Do you want to date?" He asked eagerly.

"No." I said again even more bluntly then the first time.

"Well-" He started to say something else but I cut him off.

"Wasn't Emma supposed to walk you to the bus stop this morning?" I snapped.

"Well she was but something happened?" He said.

"What happened?" I asked suspiciously.

"Don't know. But it was something big. Something having to do with Archie."

I pursed my lips, "Well I hope he's okay." I said as the bus pulled away from the curb.

* * *

><p>As we were riding the bus home from school I couldn't help but think about how weird Derek was towards me the rest of the day. If he wasn't flat out ignoring me he was nodding curtly in my direction or quickly turning down another hallway to avoid confrontation. As the bus pulled up the stop I got out with Henry and saw Emma. I forgot she was picking us up now. Apparently Henry, at least, was too young to walk towards the bus stop but I think an Eleven and a Fifteen year old was quite old enough to walk by ourselves. Henry felt the same way.<p>

As we crossed the street Henry said, "Emma. We told you we could walk ourselves."

Emme looked sullen, "I know. Something happened, and… I want you to hear it from me first."

"What is it." This didn't sound good at all.

"Come here." Emma led us to a bench.

"Is it about this morning?" Henry asked as we sat down.

Emma knelt in front of us, "Yeah is it" Emma grimaced. "Archie. He- he was killed this morning. We found his body in his office."

"No- no…" Henry whispered taking it in.

"Do you know who did it?" My voice shook.

Emma breathed in deeply before answering, "We do. Pongo was there and we extracted his memories of who did it using magic."

"Who was it?" Henry asked. I wasn't sure I wanted to know. There were too people I couldn't think of off the top of my head who would do something like that, both were related to me, and both were people I cared deeply about.

"It was Regina." Emma whispered.

"No!" Henry said. He turned and threw his arms around me burying his face in my chest. I sat there shocked.

"But she said she was changing." He choked out.

"We confronted her and she used magic and threatened us before disappearing, it was her, guys."

I held Henry as he was still crying into my chest. "I don't understand. She wanted to change, for us." I said softly.


	33. 2x11 The Outsider

Chapter 33

_2x11 The Outsider._

**JUST so everyone knows a Shaman is like a holy person and a docter/healer so that's how she knew Belle was pregnant. Also this chapter took me a while to write so I'll prolly update on like friday but I'm also going to work on my other fanfics so enjoy PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW bc i feel like alot of people don't read and i want to know what i can do to improve my story**

* * *

><p>After we got back Emma was sitting consoling Henry on the couch. While David and Snow talked quietly in the kitchen.<p>

I realized, _I _wanted to be comforted. Emma was there to comfort Henry, a mother comforting her son and I wanted my mom to comfort me. The only problem was that my mom was the reason I needed to be comforted. My head snapped up as I realized something. I _had_ another mom.

I told Snow that I was going to go see Belle. She smiled and said okay. I guess she was happy that I was going to see her.

As I walked into Granny's I saw Ruby standing at the counter and walked over.

"Hey Ruby. Is my uh-" I shook my head, "is Belle here?" I asked.

"Yeah she's upstairs." Ruby smiled. I stood there awkwardly and looked around.

Ruby realized I didn't know where her room was, this was my first time coming to see her, "Come on, I'll take you to her room." Ruby walked around the counter and led me upstairs. She smiled and pointed to a door. "That one's hers."

"Thanks Ruby." I gave a small smile and breathed in deeply as Ruby left. I knocked on the door softly.

The door opened within a few seconds and Belle was standing there, "Lucy?" She asked confused. I doubt she was expecting it to be me out of everyone. Especially considering that I told her I didn't want to talk to her anymore.

"Hi. I um-" I didn't really know what to say.

She smiled, probably sensing my awkwardness, "Do you want to come in?"

I nodded thankfully and walked in as she pulled the door open wider. The hotel room was small. Quite smaller then I expected. Especially compared to Mr. Gold's house here. I was surprised at how long Belle had held out.

She quickly closed the door and followed me as I sat down on the edge of the couch. Belle had a sweet but rather confused look as she sat down on the couch as well. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out and my eyes filled with tears.

Belle grabbed my shoulder lightly, "Lucy what- what's wrong?" I tried to hold back my tears and I couldn't. I started choking on my sobs. "Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Belle pulled me into her chest and wrapped her arms around me. It took me about a minute to calm down enough to tell her.

"She killed Archie." I said as I pulled back.

"Regina." Belle stated. How did she already know? She must have figured I was wondering because then she said, "I was there when Emma retrieved Pongo's memories."

I sat there while the tears were still streaming down my face. "But she said she wanted to change." I blurted out.

"I know she did." Belle said soothingly. I dissolved and leaned into her nestling my head into the crook of her neck. She started stroking my hair. "Lucy I'm so sorry that you had her for a mother." Belle admitted.

"But she wasn't always bad." This was the woman that raised me. "I know she can be good. But Archie was so good, I just don't understand why she would want to kill him. It doesn't make sense." I snuggled deeper into Belle. Enjoying the sensation of being comforted by someone who truly loved me.

"Sometimes its hard for people to realize that there's good inside them." She shifted prompting me to lean back and look at her. She cradled my face in her hands, "People make mistakes. Lucy. But there are choices everyone makes. And everyone has a choice, you always have a choice. People aren't entirely good or entirely evil. Everyone is both. Some people just need help finding the good inside them."

"Like Rumplestiltskin." I said quietly.

Belle let go of my face and looked down, "Yes, like Rumplestiltskin. He's trying to change for me, and for you. He really loves you Lucy. And I love you too." Belle admitted.

That was the first time I'd heard her say it. I hadn't said it yet to her, or to Mr. Gold, my father. It just felt uncomfortable. I hadn't known them for that long. Especially calling her 'mother' when I have one here. Or had one before she killed Archie and abandoned Henry and I. Or calling Mr. Gold 'dad, or papa'. Atticus was my papa. He couldn't be replaced and I had never called anyone Dad before.

"And we are working on fixing things Lucy. We're going to be together again. As a family. Just give it time. And believe in me okay?" Belle smiled.

"Okay." I nodded. A few more tears spilled over the edges of my eyes and I tried to swat them away with my lashes.

Belle pulled me back into her chest. And let me sit there and cry. I think that's the kindest thing she could have done in that instance. She sat there and held me while I cried. And while we were sitting there I couldn't help but wonder what it would've been like if the curse hadn't been cast and I had grown up solely with Belle as my mother.

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone in Snow's apartment was solemn as we got up early and got ready for Archie's funeral.<p>

While we were at the service I wrapped my arm around Henry and he leaned into me as Snow finished up the Eulogy, "Some of us knew him as Archie. Others, as Jiminy. But we all knew him as a true friend. And though, he may now be gone, he will always live on inside of us. Reminding us to be our best selves, to do the right thing, to always fight for what we believe in. So, we shouldn't think of today as goodbye, just as a way of saying" She was crying softly now, "… Archie, we'll be listening." Henry bolted as soon as Snow finished saying the words and I ran after him.

We walked back to Snow's house in silence after the funeral for the reception service to honor Archie.

While I was sitting on the bed next to Henry I got an excited call from Mr. Gold asking me to go down to the shop.

I reluctantly left Henry and as I walked into the shop and I could see Belle and Mr. Gold hugging. They broke apart when I entered.

"What's going on?" I asked. I hoped they were going to say they finally got back together. It's been too damn long.

"Lucy. I have something to show you." Mr. Gold turned around and I followed him to the display case where he picked up a vial with some kind of liquid.

"This is a potion. Very powerful" He held it out to me, "That allows me to cross the town line."

I dropped my jaw and turned the vial around in my hands, "What? How?"

"Patience." He replied. "It took me a long time, I have been working on this potion since the curse broke."

"What are you going to do?" I asked as I oh so carefully placed the vial back down.

He looked, giddish with excitement, "I'm going to find your brother. I'm going to find my Baelfire."

Wow. That was unexpected. A tiny part of me was actually kind of jealous that he had went and was going through so much effort to find Bae when he never made an effort to find me, or Belle. He just listened to Regina. I also wondered what it would be like when Bae returned. Would he love Bae more than me? But nonetheless he was my brother and I was glad that hopefully, he would be coming home.

"Can I go?" I asked. He looked down in a 'how am I going to break it to her' kind of way. "Please? I can help." I pleaded.

"Lucy. I want you to come so much. You and your mother, but this potion, it's only enough for one of us to cross the town line. And I need to find Bae." Belle looked at me sympathetically.

"It's okay." I smiled, "I want you to find him too."

"Good. Now I have… preparations to make for my trip." He said.

"Well I should be going to the library I have to finish up organizing before we open soon." Belle looked at me, "Lucy, do you want to come?"

"Um" I looked around, "Actually, I think I'll stay here and help. Before he leaves." I turned to Gold, "If that's okay?" I wanted to spend time with my father before he left.

Mr. Gold exchanged a surprised look with Belle. "Of course." He said enthusiastically.

Belle said goodbye to both of us and left. I followed Mr. Gold into the back of the shop and helped him box up potion ingredients. We worked in silence for a few minutes before I summoned up enough courage to ask.

"How old is Baelfire now?" I said sheepishly

"I don't know." He admitted, "He was 14 when he fell through the portal."

"How do you know he's alive then?" I asked.

Mr. Gold sighed, "I don't. But I have to find out what happened to him if he isn't."

"Where is he going to stay, when he comes back?"

"I don't know. Probably at our house." Mr. Gold gave me a funny look.

"In my room?" I asked worriedly.

He chuckled, "No Lucy he can have his own room." I breathed out a very real sigh of relief. "Wait…" He narrowed his eyes at me, "Are you, envious of Baelfire coming back?"

"No! Of course not." I said a little too defensively. "But," I slowed down, "He was your son first…"

"Lucy." He put his hand lovingly on my shoulder, "You're my daughter and Baelfire is my son. I miss him terribly and I want him back but that doesn't change the way I feel about you. I love you." He said as he thumbed my chin. It was the first time he had said he loved me. Everyone was getting so emotional lately.

"Well what if _he_ doesn't like me?" I figured that was a very real possibility, especially if he was still 14 because then it'd be weird because we would be almost the same age except he would be older but younger at the same time.

"Lucy. He's your brother. I'm sure he's going to be quite fond of you." He said rather amused.

I opened my mouth to say something else when his phone rang, "Oh hold on Lucy it's your mother." he said as he pulled out a phone.

'Hey Belle.' He said into the phone. 'Belle? You're… You're breaking up. Who's in the library?-, Belle?-, Belle?-, Belle!' He slammed the phone shut.

"What happened, what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"I don't know. Something happened at the library." He grabbed his cane, "Stay here, I'll be right back." He hurriedly left the shop.

* * *

><p>{Belle in the Enchanted Forest Defeating the Yaoguai}<p>

Belle tracked the beast to the mountains, "Please be asleep." She whispered as she approached the cave.

She slowly pulled her Dagger out and walked forward but felt a wave of nausea and stumbled, accidentally snapping a twig with her foot, revealing her presence. The Yaoguai growled ferociously before storming out and charging Belle. Belle turned to run but tripped and fell. A hidden warrior shot the Yaoguai with an arrow scaring it off.

Mulan ran over and held out her hand to help Belle up, "How ever can I thank you? Y-you saved my life." Belle said gratefully.

"And you ruined my hunt. It took me weeks to track the Yaoguai here." Mulan said obviously annoyed.

"Yeah. I found it in a day…" Belle replied.

"You had luck on your side." Mulan reasoned.

"No, not luck. It was this." Belle held out her book for Mulan to see. "I could, uh… I can help you find it again." Belle asked hopefully.

"You've done enough damage already. If you really want to help stay out of my way." Mulan said before stalking off to the village. Belle stood there stunned before starting towards the village herself.

* * *

><p>After about 5 minutes I heard the front door open and shuffling from the front of the shop. My father couldn't possibly be back that fast. I went to the front where I saw a rather large man with a red knit hat facing away from me looking around for something, carelessly scattering things everywhere.<p>

"Oh I'm sorry the shop is closed." I said politely.

He jumped and turned around, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing…" Something told me this guy wasn't looking for a cherished family relic.

"Nobody is supposed to be here," he said as he inched closer.

"What do you want?" I asked cautiously noticing him coming towards me.

"What I came here to get." He was now standing about two feet from me. Either of us could close that gap with a single step.

I took a step back and before I knew what had happened he lunged forward, closing the gap and covered my mouth with one hand and clasped both of my wrists together behind my back with the other. I elbowed him hard in the chest to try to get him to let go of me, but he merely grunted, I wasn't strong enough and on top of that I had my mothers short stature and build. He dragged me to a chair and tied my wrists behind it before gagging me. I tried to scream but it was useless.

I was left tied to a chair in the middle of the store while he smashed everything in the store until he found my father's safe with Bae's Shawl, he pulled it out and then abruptly left. I was practically hysterical at that point. I couldn't even use my magic to untie myself because I wasn't in control and you have to be in control when you use magic.

After maybe 20 minutes or so I heard the door unlock. I prayed it was my father. Thankfully it _was_ him and he stood stunned for a few seconds looking at the trashed store.

I was trying to talk with the gag still on and it sounded like I was an injured animal whose screams were muffled, which is exactly how I felt.

Belle turned around after shutting the door and saw me, "Oh my god! What happened here?" Belle ran past me and stopped to untie my wrists. While Mr. Gold came forward, knelt in front of me, and took the gag off. As soon as I was untied I threw my arms around him. Thankful that my father was now here to protect me.

"This is why he attacked you." Mr. Gold said as he pulled me up. Belle took off a coat that was wrapped around her shoulders and draped it gently over mine, "Lucy I need you to tell me what happened?" Mr. Gold said.

I nodded, "I was in the back finishing putting away the ingredients when Smee came in, he- he didn't know I was going to be here, after you left he thought it was empty. So he tied me up, he…destroyed the store." I shook my head, "And I'm so sorry but…"

"But what?!" He said rather harshly.

I looked down at my feet as Belle lovingly rubbed my arm, "He took Bae's shawl." I admitted.

He looked furious. He grabbed his cane and smashed a model boat on top of a display case. He raised up his cane to smash something else when Belle let go of me and ran forward, "Rumple! Rumple! Stop it! Stop, please." She grabbed his shoulders from behind.

He shrugged Belle off and moved past her towards the door, "No you're right…I'll have to retrieve what's mine." He said.

Belle grabbed my hand and pulled me forward until we were between him and the door.

She grabbed his hand with her other free one that I wasn't hanging on to, "Let me… Let me help you." She said softly.

"This is my fight." He said his voice raising.

"And this is my fault!" Belle said as _her _voice raised and she abruptly let go of his hand, "If Hook had never attacked me, you never would have left the shop."

"How do you propose that we get the shawl back?" He screamed. I clung to Belle's arm tighter, scared, I had never seen him act like this before, "Have you dueled with a pirate before? How exactly are you going to help me?"

Belle stood her ground, she obviously wasn't scared of him, "Well, I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing!" She yelled back.

"No. You're going to take Lucy" He pointed to me, "go back to the library, lock the door, and wait for me to dispense with this problem!" He talked to her like she was a child or incompetent.

"And, if I don't?" Belle retorted, her voice oddly calm, "You'll… You'll cast some spell that gives me no choice?"

He looked at her incredulously, "No. I trust you'll do as I wish, as you trust me to be a better man. Belle, please. Hook has maybe cost me the chance of finding my son. I don't want to lose you, too. Here, look. I want you to take this." He walked past us to a display case. Belle moved to follow and I was still clinging to her arm for dear life so I followed too. Mr. Gold pulled out a real gun and held it out to Belle, "Just in case Hook is stupid enough to come after you again. Point this, pull this trigger, and the gun'll do the rest for you. Alright? Alright?!" He said frantically at the end.

Belle looked confused before taking it, "Yes, yes!" Belle replied. Mr. Gold turned to walk out the door but Belle stopped him and grabbed his shoulder with me still attached to her arm, "W-wait. Promise me that you going after Hook is just about getting the shawl back."

Mr. Gold looked extremely conflicted and looked like he was about to say something but then abruptly left slamming the door, leaving Belle and I still standing there.

* * *

><p>{Belle in the Village Center at the Well}<p>

Belle was at the well pulling up a bucket of water when a man picked up Belle and menacingly picked her up and held her over the edge. Belle screamed as she tried to grab the well to keep from falling in. She realized they were two men from the journey to find the Yaoguai.

"The yaoguai wasn't at the lake." The first man said.

"I'm, uh… I'm sorry. I… I m… I must've misread that one." Belle reasoned as the man tried to push Belle in. "I think I'm going to be sick." Belle felt unusually sick to her stomach. Like he was going to vomit.

"See, you know what I think happened? I think you sent us in the wrong direction on purpose." He was about to let go of Belle's legs when the other man was hit and pulled onto the ground. Mulan emerged from the crowd.

"Let her go." She said.

"This isn't your fight, solider." The man holding Belle said. The first man drew his sword at Mulan while the second man put down Belle to try to help defeat Mulan. Belle clung to the side of the well after being put down trying not to vomit. Her head was pounding. She was exhausted. Maybe she was getting sick.

"Go." Mulan said after they were defeated, her sword still drawn.

Mulan approached the well as Belle vomited into it. "I didn't expect to see you again. Thank you." Belle said wiping her mouth.

Mulan cringed at Belle's sickness, "I had to put up with brutes like them when I served in the Emperor's army. Fools who think we have no business holding a sword. I only wish there was someone there to stand up for me." Mulan whimpered in pain and grabbed her clearly wounded knee as Belle straightened up feeling much better.

"You're, uh… You're bleeding." Belle pointed out.

"I'll survive. The sun should be setting soon. We need to move out." Mulan said hastily.

Belle narrowed her eyes, "What… What… What do you mean, 'we'?"

"You tracked the Yaoguai in a matter of hours. It took me weeks. You track the beast, and I'll kill it." Mulan rationed. "Unless your too sick…?" Mulan added.

Belle thought about it and pretended the queasiness wasn't there, "I'd be honored to help you."

* * *

><p>"Come on Lucy." Belle said hurriedly as she pulled me towards the library. I was still holding onto her. I don't know why but I felt, safe, with her. Even though I knew she probably couldn't protect me if anything happened. She opened the door to the library and we went inside where I reluctantly let go of Belle's arm as she went to lock the door.<p>

"How about we put away some of these books okay?" Belle said.

I nodded, "What happened here?"

Belle sat down next to a pile of upturned books, "Hook attacked me here so that Smee could go take the shawl while Rumple was rescuing me."

"Is he going to kill hook?" I asked quietly.

Belle pursed her lips, "I sincerely hope not." Belle looked at the mess of books, "Now come on let's put these books in order. I nodded before I saw a ball of twine under a book. I pulled it out. It looked like some kind of knot.

"Wait what is this?" I asked as I held it out to Belle.

Belle took it in her hands, "Let's see." She walked over to a shelf and pulled out a blue book titled The Nautical Guide, she flipped to a page with a diagram that matched the knot called _The Monkey's Fist._

"Huh," Belle said smugly as she smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Hook came here on his ship. I bet that's where the shawl will be!" Belle slammed the book closed. "I have to go." She moved towards the door.

"No. But wait! Mr. Gold said not to go anywhere." I pleaded.

Belle gripped my shoulders, "Lucy, baby. I need you to go to Snow's apartment and wait there. Alright? I'm going to go tell Rumple. I'll come get you afterwards okay?"

"Please, don't, he's dangerous. What if he hurts you?"

Belle smiled, clearly touched and pulled me into a hug. "Its okay. I'll be fine." Belle pulled back and kissed my forehead, "I love you." She smiled, "Now go."

* * *

><p>I didn't have a choice. I walked back to Snow's apartment from the library very worried about the possibility of what could happen.<p>

As I was walking down Main Street I saw Mr. Gold down a ways. Standing in front of a brick wall staring intently at a red hat on the ground…. I ran over.

"Mr. Gold?" He didn't hear me and started walking the other direction. "MR. GOLD!" I yelled louder. He turned as I practically collided into him out of breath.

"Lucy? What happened?" He sounded worried as he grabbed my arm to steady me.

"It- it's Belle." I gasped out horribly out of breath. "She went to get Bae's shawl back."

"Where?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"The docks. She said Hook came on his ship." He didn't say anything. "Please you have to help her!" I gasped out still breathing heavy.

"Don't worry I will. But" He looked me up and down, "Where are you going to go?"

"Snow's apartment. That's where Belle told me to go."

He nodded, "Good wait there. I'll have Belle come get you after I retrieve the shawl."

I furrowed my brow, "Where will you be?"

He sighed, "As soon as I get the shawl I'll have to leave, Lucy. So the potency in the potion doesn't wear off and I can cross the town line."

I looked down at me feet. I didn't want him to leave. I couldn't explain why but having a father for the first time was nice and even though I knew he was leaving to find Bae, it still felt like he was leaving me, and I wanted him to stay with me. He must have noticed my solemn look.

He tilted my chin up towards his, "Lucy it's okay. Everything will be fine. I'll have your mother come get you after I retrieve the shawl and leave. And I'll be back before you know it." He gripped the sides of my face and gently kissed my forehead. "Now go to Mary Margaret's and stay there. I can't be worried about you too."

* * *

><p>{Mulan and Belle Hunting the Yaoguai}<p>

"It's just ahead." Belle pointed.

Mulan was impressed. "You found it. Your books serve you well."

As they approached the burning Village Belle clung to a tree feeling a wave of nausea, as she cried out. Mulan grabbed Belle's arm to steady her. "What's wrong? You were sick on the journey here as well? Do you have some kind of stomach sickness?"

Belle clutched her stomach, "No I- I'm fine," she panted out.

"No you're not. I'll go." Mulan said. As she stalked forward she didn't get more than 2 steps before her leg practically gave out.

"Mulan, your leg's getting worse." Belle pointed out.

Mulan turned back, "I have to protect my village." Mulan tried to walk and almost collapsed, this time Belle steadied her.

"You can't even walk. How… How are you going to kill the Yaoguai?" Belle led Mulan to a fallen over log.

Mulan realized she wouldn't be able to. "I'm not. You are."

Belle's jaw dropped, "Me? I… I'm… I'm… I'm not a soldier."

Mulan smiled gently, "You have good instincts. You tracked down that beast faster than I ever could."

"Uh, tracking it and killing, it are not the same thing." Belle reasoned.

"There was once a time when people didn't think that I had what it took, either, but I proved them wrong." Mulan offered.

Belle narrowed her eyes, "How?"

"By showing them that I had the warrior spirit. Once I found something worth fighting for, I fought for it with everything that I had. I never gave up. Belle… The fate of my village depends on you." Mulan said. Mulan unbuckled her sword and handed it to Belle. "Don't be afraid."

Belle nervously headed down to the burning field. All the while feeling very uncomfortably, sick to her stomach. Just as she approached a dirt trail she saw the Yaoguai. Belle threw her hands in the air waving. "Over here! Over here!" She yelled.

As the beast turned, noticing Belle. Belle quickly dropped her hands realizing what she had done and started running towards the village. Belle ran down the steps being chased by the Yaoguai, desperately trying to think of a way to outsmart the beast. Belle saw the above ground watering system and quickly formed a plan in her mind. She crouched behind it and waited until the Yaoguai came. When it ran past she raised the sword and slashed the pipes releasing a blast of water extinguishing the Yaoguai's flames and it flailed helplessly onto the ground.

Belle cautiously approached the creature and noticed it writing. She cocked her head confused, "You… You're writing something. Jiu wo; Save me. You need help."

She put away he sword and pulled out the satchel of the fairy dust that Grumpy gave her, "Let's, uh… Let's give this a try, shall we?" She emptied the bag of dust over the beast and a cloud of purple magic smoke appeared. When it cleared there was… a man.

"The curse, you broke it…" The man said gratefully as Belle stood there in awe.

"Belle! Someone… Someone did this to you?" Belle asked as she pulled Phillip to his feet. As Phillip stood up Belle felt a wave of dizziness. And clamped her hand to her forehead.

"Maleficent – an evil sorceress from my kingdom determined to do everything in her power to keep me apart from Aurora, my true love. So she exiled me to this land, and turned me into a monster. I tried to warn the villagers, but… No one understood what I really was. Except you." He said gratefully.

Belle tried to put on a happy face, "Well, you're not the first beast I've faced."

"I am forever in your debt. Please, tell me how I might repay you." Phillip said admiring the beautiful woman who had just rescued him.

"My friend's hurt. She… she- she," Everything started spinning.

"She…" Phillip prompted. Belle went to answer but succumbed to the dizziness and collapsed into Phillip's frightened arms.

* * *

><p>{Belle and Phillip at the Shaman}<p>

Belle woke up and gently massaged her throbbing temple, feeling a wave of nausea. "Oh I think I'm going to be sick." She said. She heard rustling in the corner of the room and turned to see Phillip in the corner.

"Oh good you're up." Phillip handed her a cup of water.

"Where are we?" Belle asked noticing the unfamiliar room.

"At the doctor. You fainted so I brought you here." Phillip said.

Belle abruptly sat up, "No I'm not the one who needs a doctor! My friend does, we have to go get her!" Belle jumped up and had to use a barrel to steady herself as she had another wave of nausea.

"Not in this state your not." A woman said as she walked into the room. She was slightly disheveled wearing a grey dress, brown cloak and had a long gray braid, and was carrying incense.

"Are- Are you the doctor?" Belle asked.

The woman grunted as she busied herself "I'm a Shaman actually."

"Well what's wrong with me?" Belle asked.

"You know I think I'm- just going to go," Phillip said awkwardly as he backed up and out of the room.

Belle was starting to panic, "Is- is there something wrong with me."

The woman turned around, "That depends on your opinion of wrong."

Belle narrowed her eyes confused, "What- what is it? What's wrong with me?"

"You're pregnant." The woman said briskly as she grabbed a broom and started to sweep.

"Pregnant?!" Belle wasn't sure she had heard that right. She shook her head, "No- no I can't be."

The woman paused and looked Belle directly in the eye, "Have you ever done…" The woman drifted her sentence off hinting at sex.

Belle closed her eyes thinking back to _that_ night. The night before Rumple forced her to leave. The most riveting night of her life. After her kiss with Rumple at the spinning wheel he abruptly swept Belle into the master bedroom of the dark castle. A room in the castle that Belle had never been to before. They gave all they had to give, to each other that night. Belle had never felt so safe, or close, or _whole._ She felt connected to him after that. Particularly like they were two halves of one heart. Which is why it hurt so bad when Rumple thought she could be faking that kind of raw human emotion. She opened her eyes and realized her eyes had filled with tears, "It was only one time…" Belle pleaded as she placed her hand gently on her stomach.

The woman softened, "It doesn't matter. You were meant to carry this child."

Belle was crying, "I- I can't be a mother. I'm not even with the father anymore. My- my own mother died, how-"

The woman cut her off, "Shhh. It's okay. Everything will work out."

"How can you promise that!" Belle said frantically.

"You need to go- find the father. And everything will work out. Your family will be reunited. But you must go with haste. I fear the Queen will find you." The woman said.

"How- how did you know that…?" Belle asked.

The woman smiled, "I know a great many things. Now go find Rumplestiltskin before it is too late."

* * *

><p>Nobody said anything to me when I got back to Snow's. Well actually they probably would have but Snow and David were gone, and Henry was upset about Archie, and Emma was concerned about him. I was sitting next to Henry trying to do homework but all the while thinking about Belle and Mr. Gold when Emma came in.<p>

"You plotting your escape from Shawshank, kid?" Emma said as she looked over Henry's drawing.

He held them up proudly, "No, they're blueprints. I had some ideas for what to do if David and Mary Margaret move out. Look."

"You want to make Mary Margaret's room an armory?" Emma asked confused.

"Yeah. You know, for weapons and stuff. To protect us – from Regina."

Emma and I exchanged a look. I was older than Henry, I knew she wouldn't hurt us. At least I thought so. But I also thought she wouldn't kill Archie. "She's not going to hurt you. I'm not going to let her." I said.

Henry looked over at me sincerely, "She hurt Archie. What if she wants to take us back?"

"That's not going to happen." Emma jumped in. I smiled gratefully.

Just then a knock at the door spooked Pongo and I got up to answer it.

"Pongo? What is it?" Emma asked.

I opened the door to see Archie standing there, alive. "Archie…?"

"Hi." He said as I threw my arms around him.

"What happened?" Emma asked shocked as I let go of Archie.

"It was Cora. She kidnapped me." Archie replied.

"Archie?" Henry asked before colliding into him with a hug.

"Henry. Oh!"

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Archie smiled, "Oh, it's alright. I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Wait where did Cora keep you?" Emma asked.

"On Hook's ship." Archie replied

"Wait what?" I said.

"I was tied up in the Briggs," He looked confused, "Belle came and freed me."

Emma looked over at me as my jaw dropped. "Oh my god…"

"Lucy what is it? What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Hook he- he stole something from my father. Belle went to find it and I ran into Mr. Gold on my way here and he said he'd handle it but he thought it was only hook he was handling. Not hook and Cora! What are they going to do Emma?"

Emma's jaw dropped at the realization of what had just become known. She shook her head, "Don't worry. Nothing will happen we'll find them!"

"What if we don't find them in time?" I asked frantically.

Emma leaned down and put her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, we will."

"Let's go we're losing time!" Henry said. Emma and I both turned to look at Henry who looked ready for a fight. No way he was going.

"Henry, you're not going." I said. "It's too dangerous."

He face fell, "Of course I'm going I can help."

Emma looked at him, "No your sister's right. You need to stay here with Archie where we know your safe." He looked unsettled.

"Henry, please. We can't focus on saving my parent's if we're worried about you. You can stay here for me right? Please." I asked.

Reluctantly he nodded. Emma grabbed her coat, "Okay lets go!"

* * *

><p>As we were walking, more running, towards the dock Emma stopped in front of Granny's. "Wait!" She said.<p>

"Now isn't a good time for a burger Emma!" I yelled.

"Just wait here Lucy! I'll be right back." She said as she opened the door to Granny's.

Great just great. Everything was messed up because of me. I was kicking the curb when Emma came running out with Snow, David and Ruby. Emma smiled, "They're filled in on what happened, and I thought we could use Ruby's tracking nose."

Surprisingly I smiled back, grateful to Emma for what I hadn't thought of. We mostly hurried in silence to the docks until Ruby stopped abruptly just before we reached them. "Wait" She said before sniffing.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

"The trail. It changes here." Ruby said turning and sniffing the other direction.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked.

Ruby sniffed one last time before straightening up and looking at us, "The trail I was following is older. I just picked up a new trail where they doubled back. All of them. Belle, Gold, and Hook."

* * *

><p>(Belle and Phillip arrive to where Mulan has set up camp.)<p>

"You know, the Shaman told me. About your…_condition__._ Before you woke up." Phillip said.

Belle grimaced. She didn't need anyone else knowing before she figured out what to do.

"Is there a father?" Phillip continued.

"Yes." Belle said reluctantly.

Phillip was quiet for a few moments before saying, "Since you have rescued me, I will get you back to him. It is my debt return to help you find the father of your child."

Belle smiled, "Thank you but, he- he's a complicated man. It would be best for me to go alone I believe."

"Are you sure?" Phillip asked.

"Yes. But…there is something you can help with." Belle said remembering.

"Anything" Phillip nodded as the trudged deeper into the forest.

"My… My friend's over that ridge. There she is." Belle pointed to Mulan as they approached the clearing.

Mulan stood up, "Belle. You're alive! I was worried when you didn't return.

"I, uh… I did it. I defeated the Yaoguai. …With a little help." Belle exchanged a genuine smile with Phillip.

"Who are you?" Mulan said turning to face him.

"I was the Yaoguai." He said rather proudly.

Mulan shot Belle a very confused look. "He was cursed. So, I helped him. Now he's going to help you. He'll bring you to a Shaman, a healer." Belle clarified.

"Wait. You're not coming?" Mulan said

" I have another beast to face." She smiled, "Goodbye." Belle unsheathed the sword and handed it to Mulan who in turn handed Belle back her book.

"Goodbye, Belle." Mulan said.

Belle smiled. "Belle uh-, good- good luck. With your, things." Phillip said awkwardly. Belle nodded and turned to delve deeper into the forest.

Belle was only walking for a short time before she reached a road. She paused for a minute and looked out thoughtfully over the view. Her hand fluttered to her stomach as she finally allowed herself to think about the child inside of her. _Her_ child. Hers and Rumple's. She realized in that instant that this was her child. And nothing else matter except for him. Belle smiled as she realized she had called it a 'him'. She didn't know it was a he. But she couldn't imagine it being a girl. Rumple would have another son, another family. She only hoped he would be happy about it. Belle gave her stomach one last stroke as she thought about Rumple. The man who held her heart. Her true love. She smiled, "I'm coming back, Rumple."

As she turned away from the view to continue on the road she stopped as the Evil Queen was on the road as well.

Regina gave a nasty smile, "Isn't that sweet? Still fighting for true love, even to the bitter end." She added sarcastically.

"How did you find me?" Belle asked while drastically thinking of ways she could escape. She couldn't think of one.

The queen looked patronizing, "You really should be nicer to your traveling companions. Right, Claude?" She gestured to the 2 men who tried to push Belle into the well. "Take her to the tower."

Two of the guards grabbed her and dragged her to a wooden cell, "What? No. What are you… What are you doing? I… I can save him! Just let me go to him. I… I can break his curse!" Belle screamed.

"You already tried and failed. That monster's beyond saving. I'm sparing you a lifetime of pain and misery." Regina replied as the locked Belle in the portable cell.

"You… You can't keep us apart forever! I'll fight for him. I'll never stop fighting for him!" Belle yelled realizing she wouldn't be leaving. Anytime soon…

"What do you mean?" I said frantically. "Hook was with them?"

"No." Ruby shook her head, "Not with them. He came separately. His trail wasn't as diluted. He was following them."

"What about Cora? Is Cora's scent there?" Emma asked.

Ruby shook her head again, "No, she was nowhere near this. It was all hook."

* * *

><p>"Come on!" I urged Emma to go faster as we followed Ruby to the town line through the forest. Snow and Charming went to get the police car in case someone got hurt. I was wishing with all my power that everyone was okay.<p>

As forest cleared and we approached the road I could see Belle and Gold in the distance. Talking. I breathed a sigh of relief they were safe. As I looked over I saw Hook approaching behind them. "Emma…" I whispered pointing. He hadn't seen us yet. Her eyes widened in fear as he pulled out a gun. "NO!" I screamed as he pulled the trigger. Belle was shot and thrust over the town line, falling into my father's arms.

"Oh, fear not. She'll live. She'll just have no idea who you are." Hook said smugly.

My father looked…broken. "What you've done cannot be undone." He said as he cradled Belle's head.

Emma tried to hold me back but I broke free. "What did you do?! WHAT DID YOU DO!" I screamed as I pounded my fists into Hook's chest.

Hook moved to the side of the road leaving me standing in the middle, "Well, now you finally know how it feels! Well, go ahead, crocodile. Do your worst!" Hook said splaying his chest out, ignoring me.

"Oh I intend to." My father yelled. I looked back just in time to see my father summon his magic into a yellow ball of fire to hurl at Hook.

Just then, we all looked down the road as we heard tires screeching. I heard my father yell as he moved Belle out of harm's way. And I heard Emma scream my name as I realized the car was headed directly for me, dead center in the middle of the road…


	34. 2x12 In the Name of the Brother

Chapter 34

_2x12 In the Name of the Brother_

**This chapter gonna make you feel some typa way ;) I appreciate suggestions and ALWAYS love to hear feedback please review AND I want to know what you guys think is going to happen next chapter :)) Also my Iinstgram page for OUAT is allthingsrumbelle**

* * *

><p>I held my arms up protectively over my face and <em>willed<em> the car to change direction. I locked eyes with my father who was cradling Belle. I saw him mouth my name in a whisper as I braced myself for the impact. As the car sped closer I threw out my arms in a sweeping motion as if to push the car to the side. Miraculously, my magic kicked in and it worked, partially, slamming full force into Hook, but not before the driver side mirror rammed my shoulder and my head slammed into the frame of the car.

I lay on the ground looking up at the night sky slightly disoriented. There was a blinding pain in my shoulder that couldn't be ignored. "Lucy? Lucy." Emma placed two hands on the side of my face and tried not to move me, she probably wanted to make sure I didn't have a back or neck injury.

"My shoulder" I gasped out clutching it with my opposite arm. I couldn't move it and there was a searing pain radiating throughout my arm. Not to mention my throbbing head, I moved my hand to my forehead and was immediately met with the sticky sensation of blood. I groaned. Emma ripped off a piece of her shirt and pressed it to my head to stop the bleeding. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Lucy? Is she okay?!" Mr. Gold yelled frantically, he was still with Belle while she was shot. He couldn't be with both of us at the same time.

"She's alright!" Emma called out just as David and Mary Margaret arrived with the squad car and jumped. Emma carefully helped me sit up. "David over here!" She yelled.

David ran over as Emma was trying to help me stand up, I felt horribly dizzy. Emma waited until David grabbed a hold of my good arm and steadied me before running to check on Hook. "Watch her!" Emma yelled, referring to me.

"Lucy, are you okay?" David asked urgently.

I nodded though my right arm was limp and I was unable to move it. "Belle." I gasped out, "We need to check on Belle." David nodded and reluctantly let go of me as he and Snow ran over to my mother and father.

"Are you okay?" David asked as Snow knelt down to help Belle. I saw this as I carefully walked towards them.

"Belle? Belle!" I said frantically as I came closer. The look she gave me was one of, utter confusion, she had no idea who I was. I turned to my father, "Gold fix her!"

He opened his mouth to say something but we both turned to look at Hook as Hook yelled, "His one true love, gone in an instant! Just like Milah, crocodile! When you took her from me…"

My father slowly started walking towards Hook. I trailed after and grabbed his jacket sleeve with my movable hand, "No, please- please don't!"

He ripped his arm away from my grasp and yelled, "But you took her first." He then kicked Hook in the face before jumping on top of him and trying to suffocate him with his cane.

"Gold, are you insane?!" Emma yelled.

"Yes I am!" He replied. To be honest he sounded insane.

David tried to pull Gold off of Hook, "You can't do this."

"I can if you let me go." Gold replied

"Stop, stop!" I yelled as Emma and David tried to pull my father off of Hook.

"You don't want them to see you like that!" Emma said referring to me and Belle.

"I'm a stranger to her!" My father spat out.

"You're not a stranger to me" I said exasperated. He turned his head sideways to look at me, I had calmed him, even if only a teeny bit.

"Murder is a bad first impression." Emma replied.

"What would Belle want you to do!" I yelled frantically. I was disgusted and horribly angry with Hook but I couldn't wish him dead. And I wouldn't watch him die at the hands of my own father.

Just then the ambulance pulled up and David pulled my Father off of Hook. As David and Emma ran to the ambulance my father grabbed my shoulder lightly unknowing it was hurt to try to guide me towards Belle. I cried out in pain as the agonizing waves rippled through my body and I saw the shocked expression on his face.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked deeply concerned.

I felt dizzy again, "I-, I-, I just-" My eyelids were starting to get heavy. I remember standing there one minute and falling forward into my fathers very concerned arms the next. I came to about 10 seconds later.

"Help!" My father yelled, "My daughter needs help now! They can wait." I felt very disoriented. David had doubled back and picked me up, cradling me in his arms, and carried me to the ambulance.

"Miss? Miss? I need you to tell me what happened? Okay?" The paramedic asked as David set me down in the back of the ambulance and the paramedic took off the piece of ripped cloth I had pressed over my forehead.

I was so tired, "The- the car, it hit, ma- my shoulder" I gasped out.

"Your left or right shoulder?" He asked as he put a sterile cloth over my forehead

"Right." I panted. He grabbed my elbow to try to rotate my right shoulder. I screamed as the pain abruptly returned to my shoulder.

"The hell do you think your doing!?" I heard my father yell at the paramedic as he approached the ambulance. David who was standing there the whole time turned around and put a hand on my father's chest to keep him from coming any closer.

"Watch it Gold." David said

"It looks dislocated," The paramedic yelled ignoring them both. "Most likely a concussion, and she'll need stitches."

"Well what are you waiting for? Take her to the hospital. Now." My father said scarily.

* * *

><p>We had to wait until Hook and the Outsider were on gurneys before we could leave. They mildly sedated me on the way because I was slightly hysterical with the accident and with everything that had happened. My hysteria seemed to be a common occurrence during catastrophic events.<p>

As the ambulance pulled up everyone was pulled out and it was pure chaos as Snow guided me carefully inside, "I don't know what's going on." I heard Belle yell.

"My father? Wh- where's my father?" I said frantically as a nurse tried to pull me from Snow. I was struggling and the next thing I knew I heard Gold yelling.

"Lucy. What's going on? Where's Belle?" He asked urgently.

"Get him out of here!" David yelled.

"Well, what's happening? Belle!" Him and David started fighting as David wasn't going to let him through.

"Come on, we need to get you to the ER," the nurse tugged on my good arm while I stayed firmly clamped to Snow's arm.

"N- No wait, that- that's my dad." The nurse tried to interrupt me, "I want to see my dad!" I screamed. My father screamed my name and tried to push past David as Snow protectively jumped in front of me.

"Everybody, calm down!" Dr. Whale appeared out of nowhere. He turned to the nurse trying to drag me to the ER, "Bring Ms. Mills to the ER." He turned to my father, "Mr. Gold. Everything will be fine. She's in good hands here. They both are. I promise." The nurse pulled on me again.

"No, Snow. Snow, don't leave me," I cried out, as the nurse pulled up a wheelchair and was trying to force me to sit in it.

She smiled, "Of course. But you have to listen to the Nurse okay? She knows what she's doing." She exchanged a look with David who nodded. They probably thought I was being difficult. But I was scared and I didn't want to be alone.

I nodded and reluctantly sat down still holding Snow's arm.

They rolled me to the ER, which was actually very familiar because it's where David was in a Coma what felt like a lifetime ago. The nurse had me move to sit on the bed and pulled out a kit to stich my forehead. I squeezed Snow's hand as the needle threaded through my skin. "What a brave girl you are Lucy." Snow said as she kissed the side of my head as the nurse finished and got up to get Dr. Whale. Snow shifted, "Lucy I'm going to go see what's going on okay?" Snow smiled, "I'll be back to check on you later." I nodded and watched as she left the room.

* * *

><p>Gold approached the group on his way to try to find Lucy after the disaster with Belle. He didn't know how to tell Lucy that her mother wouldn't remember her possibly forever.<p>

Dr. Whale stopped him on his way, "You fixed me. Now fix him. It will take you seconds and cost you nothing."

"No." Gold replied bluntly.

Dr. Whale looked astounded, "No? Just… No?"

"I owe you nothing, Whale. I owe none of you anything. And some of you, owe me." He said looking directly at Emma, "So, yeah, just… No. Oh, and point of interest – the driver? He saw me throwing some magic. So, instead of trying to get him out of here, you better be hoping he dies. Because if he doesn't, he's going to be driving tour buses up and down Main Street. So glad I don't give a damn. Now if you'll _excuse_ me I have to go tell my daughter that her mother has no idea who she is." Gold limped towards reception to find out where his daughter is.

* * *

><p>The nurse said she had to put my shoulder back in now or else I risked permanent nerve damage. I didn't want to be by myself when she did it. But I was just about to cave and let her do it when my father walked in.<p>

"Lucy." He smiled solemnly.

I smiled, "I'm glad you're here they're just uh- about to 're-locate' my shoulder." He snorted at my lame joke.

"Nurse do you mind excusing us for a minute." Gold asked. The nurse looked hesitant but agreed. My father was a scary man and most people agreed to what he wanted, whether they wanted to or not.

Gold walked towards me and sat on the edge of my bed, "Here can I help your injuries?" I nodded. He pressed one hand firmly into my shoulder causing me to wince and then focusing he healed it with magic. "They you go, how's that feel?" I rotated my shoulder around in the socket.

"Good as new," I smiled.

"Good, now let's fix your head." Something was off about him. I couldn't pin point what it was but it was almost like, he was _stalling_. He clamped on hand over the bandage and within seconds I could feel the magic radiating. He moved his hand, "Let's take a look shall we." He smiled as he delicately removed the bandage. I felt my forehead and miraculously even the stitches were gone, it felt perfect. What a waste of time _and_ pain I thought to myself bitterly.

"Thank you." I said.

He smiled, "You don't have to thank me Lucy. It's my job to protect you, I always will." He sighed, "Just like it's my job to protect your mother."

I grimaced, "Can- can you fix her?"

He crinkled his nose, "Not this time Lucy. The damage, that was done it- its irreversible."

I nodded I understood. I couldn't help but my eyes filled with tears. He pursued his lips, "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry." He pulled me to his chest when I started crying. I hadn't felt this well _loved_ by a man since my Papa had died. I had felt loved by Belle too and now she didn't even know who I was.

I pulled back "B- but she has to remember me, I'm her daughter. I'm _your_ daughter, she should remember us."

"That's not how magic works." He said as I sniffled. He shifted awkwardly, " Also, Lucy I want you to be careful around Belle now. Okay? She's fragile. And I don't want you seeing her without me there, in case, something...happens" He replied.

"I hate magic." I said bitterly, "I don't want it, I wish it wasn't here, I hate it."

He paused and looked out the window and I immediately felt guilty. That's what my brother Baelfire had said before he left, forever.

"Lucy, I want to go see if I can check you out okay? I want to take you home." I nodded as my father stood up and left the room. What was I going to do. My mother, Regina, was MIA, my other mother didn't remember me, my father was lost without her and to top it off I had a big migraine forming. I sighed and angrily laid back against the pillows.

My father came in and bitterly told me that the hospital wouldn't release me until tomorrow morning. And that he had urgent business to attend to and he had to leave but he would be back tonight. He kissed me on the forehead before he left. He left very quickly. I think he couldn't bear to look at me without thinking of Belle. My mother and I were very similar, we both had a short stature, wide face, angled chin, striking blue eyes, it's like looking in a mirror. Except my mother was older and had brunette hair whereas I had blonde hair. Who knows where that came from because both of them had dark hair and so did Bae. So I could understand why he didn't want to be around me, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

After a little while Emma, Snow, Ruby, Leroy and David came to check on me. I guess they decided that, that was a good place to talk privately because pretty soon they had set up camp in my room. I didn't mind. I didn't want to be by myself and I wanted to know what was going on. I gathered that the man who drove into town was just a regular guy, a foodie and was touring the eastern seaboards cuisine and decided to check out Storybrooke. Granny's did make a good grilled cheese.

After the surgery, and it was discovered that Greg was okay, everyone went to talk to him and I managed to slip out of my room undetected. Just before I left I grabbed my tote bag. I couldn't risk asking anyone where Belle was or they might recognize me. But I figured she might be on a secure floor and wandered my way up to the Psychiatric Floor. I walked by a room while I was looking and had to stop and do a double take of the woman in there. It was Belle, looking very disheveled and fashioning a yellow hospital gown.

I politely knocked on the door. "Belle?" I asked timidly. She looked over, clearly confused. "How are you feeling?"

Belle turned her head slightly, "You- you were at the car accident, weren't you. You were the girl who was hit."

I nodded and smiled glad that she could remember that much at least, "Yes. I was. But I'm much better now Belle."

She shook her head, "Why does everyone keep calling me that. My name isn't Belle."

My heart broke a little bit, "Then what is it."

Belle looked down at her hands and I smirked glad we still had at least that one thing in common. "I- I don't know. But it isn't that. I can't remember, anything before the accident really."

"It's because you crossed over the town line, my father is the one who caught you." I said excitedly.

"You're father" Belle nodded, "Is the man who kissed me earlier?"

My jaw dropped, "Wait he _kissed_ you." Belle nodded. Now_ I_ looked down at my hands mumbling to myself "wait but I don't understand, it should have worked, the kiss was true love and true love can break any curse it's a universal rule why wouldn't true love's kiss work." I mumbled frantically pacing the room.

"Wait, what do you mean true love's kiss." She asked.

I stopped, "You're my father's true love." I said.

Belle nodded and looked at me like I was crazy, "Okay well this has been just great but I really think that its time for you to go now…"

"No wait! I can prove it." I said frantically. I rifled through my bag until I found my wallet, I pulled out a folded picture and handed it to Belle. I nodded as she stared at me confused, "Open it."

She looked it up and down, "Is- is this _me?_" She asked.

I nodded. I just knew this picture would help her remember. It was of me, her and my father. It was taken by David, in front of Mr. Gold's house, when he dropped me off one time, back when I first found out they were my parents. I was standing in the middle slightly in front of them and my father had one arm around Belle and the other on my shoulder ,he was looking at her adoringly while my mother had one arm loving gripping my other arm and she looked at the camera. Belle and I both had the same smile on our face.

"When- when was this taken?" Belle asked.

Before I had a chance to answer my father interrupted. "Lucy. What are you doing here." I turned and could see him standing in the archway. Trying to look shameful I bowed my head and walked towards my father, "I told you to be careful, you're not supposed to be here alone." He said through gritted teeth.

"But- but I can help her we-" I tried. He held up his hand silencing me.

"Go back and wait in your room Lucy. I'll join you there shortly." I turned to look at Belle who looked still very confused and slightly scared. I nodded and walked out turning the corner. I stopped there and turned back Peering around the door into the room, I could just barely see everything going on.

My father walked over to Belle's bedside and pulled out a cup. A chipped cup. I smiled. That cup was a symbol for them. A symbol of their true love. Belle told me that story before about the chipped cup. My mother said sometimes the best teacup is chipped. And I think she was referring to my father. Even though he was damaged, everyone was. And he still had a good heart. Until my mother, nobody saw it, the good in him. But now I see it. I see a man, a brave man. Who is willing to do anything for his family. And that's a family that I want to be a part of.

My father held out the cup for Belle, "I know you don't remember, but just… Indulge me. Please. Be careful with it."

Belle took it and looked at him like he was crazy, "It's a… It's a cup."

"Yeah." He replied.

"It's… It's damaged." Belle added still bewildered.

My father drew a line from his forehead to the cup, "Just…look at it. Focus. It's your talisman."

"It's a cup." Belle stated, she sounded like she was starting to get irritated.

"You dropped it… in my castle. You were afraid that you had angered me," Belle's eyes widened in horror. Damn it dad, she doesn't know that you had a castle and that she worked there.

Belle tried to push the cup back into my father's hands, "Okay, here. You… You need to go and take your cup, okay?" Belle said frantically.

"No, no, no, no. I… I charmed it. If you focus, it will work. It's magic." My father pleaded.

"Okay, just go away. S-stop talking about magic, and take your cup." Belle tried one final time to give him the cup, which he wouldn't take.

"Just look at it." My father said exasperated.

Belle took the cup and smashed it against the wall laying back again the pillows breathing heavily. I looked over at the cup where it lay in pieces shattered on the ground.

"Just go. Just go away." Belle finally said

My father's back was too me so I couldn't see his face but I heard him whisper, "I'm sorry…" My father whispered as he walked out the door. Luckily he walked out the other door so he didn't see me.

I quietly walked back in and Belle glanced over at me. I opened up my bag and knelt down and carefully picked up the teacup fragments, careful not to miss any. I stood up and turned around and saw Belle staring at me. I wasn't planning to say anything. I walked passed her bed but then I paused and turned back.

"This cup is important. It means something to someone that I care about. It's her prized possession, other than me." I added at the end. Belle just stared at me so I continued, "This woman, is…_extraordinary_. I've never met someone like her. She's brave and- and kind" I started choking up at the words I was saying, "Loving." I added. "She always see's the good in people, she's amazing. This woman cares about me, and cares about the man that just left, whose heart you just broke along with this cup." I patted my bag, "This woman-" I went to continue.

"Isn't me." Belle finished. "I'm sorry but I don't know you. I don't know the man who just left, I don't know how you got the picture, maybe I did know you be- before the accident, but I don't know you now. I'm sorry."

My eyes filled with tears. I just wanted my mother back. I didn't say anything as I walked out of the room. I went back to my room and laid down on the bed and turned on my side. A little while later I heard someone enter. I turned to look and it was my father. He sat down on the chair next to the bed. He loving rubbed my back and let me cry. I cried myself to sleep that night. Wishing that I hadn't been so selfish. That I had forgiven Belle sooner, when she asked me too. Because I wouldn't ever get her back, not how she was before.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door of Mary Margaret's apartment but before Emma could answer it Mr. Gold let himself in.<p>

"Gold." Emma said surprised, "We've all had a long night." Hinting at him to leave.

Blatantly ignoring her he said, "You remember that favor you owe me, Miss Swan?"

"Yeah." Emma answered unsure.

"I'm cashing it in." He stated.

Emma felt the room fill with tension "It's not… A good…"

Gold cut her off, "You do honor your agreements, don't you? I need to find someone, so we're leaving today. Pack your bag."

"Leaving?" Snow jumped in.

"W-where?" Henry asked.

"Wait. Find someone? Who?" Emma asked.

Mr. Gold sighed, "My son. It has to be today, because every minute I'm here, my potion is losing its potency. When it runs out I won't be able to leave and remember why I'll be leaving in the first place. And you're going to come with me." He turned to David and Snow, "You two, are going to watch Lucy while I'm gone. So know this, and know it to be true. If any harm comes to her or Belle while I'm gone, I'm killing all of you." Mr. Gold turned to leave, "I have to go pick up Lucy, I'll see you at noon." Mr. gold left the four of them standing there unsure about the outcome of cashing in this 'favor.'


	35. 2x13 Tiny

Chapter 35

_2x13 Tiny_

**OKAY so brownie points the last character I bring in comment what disney movie he is from and if you like/don't like the movie and what you think is going to happen. I hope you enjoy the chapter PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

><p>I woke up to someone tugging on my arm. I groaned. "Lucy, wake up." I heard my father mutter. I recognized his accented voice. One day I'd ask him where it was from. Him and Belle both had interesting accents. Belle. I remembered everything that happened last night and opened my eyes to the blinding white walls of my hospital room. "Come on sweetie get up." My father said. He had stayed all night with me. I rolled over to look at him and slowly sat up, he was holding a bag and an orange juice, which he handed to me. Taking the items I looked inside the bag, "It's a bagel." He said, "I went to get it while you were still sleeping, now I have to go check you out, get ready to go, and eat your breakfast darling."<p>

I nodded groggily, "Thanks." I muttered as he left. Last night was awkward and I had to ask him what his plan was to save Belle. He had to be able to do something.

As I stood up, I pulled on my coat and gathered my bag. I took a bit into the bagel. It was toasted lightly, crisp but not burnt, with a thin slab of butter. Just the way I liked it. I smiled at how my Father had remembered something so miniscule as the way I liked my bagel.

My father walked back in, "Come on Lucy, let's go." I nodded and followed him out the door as we walked towards his car.

As we got into the car my father was silent as he pulled away from the curb. I wasn't good with awkwardness. I figured he was still angry about last night with me talking to Belle, "Look I'm sorry okay? I was only trying to help Belle. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. Alright."

He shook his head, "No Lucy, it- it isn't that." He sighed, "I'm leaving."

My jaw dropped in disbelief, "Leaving? Whe- where are you going?"

His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, "I have to go find Bae."

I shook my head and clenched my teeth, "Of course, Bae, you have to go find him."

"What does that mean Lucy?" He asked confused.

"You only care about finding Bae. You never looked for me, or Belle when we were gone. I know you knew about us. You just listened to Regina. And now Belle need's you. I- I need you. And you can't be here for both of us if you're off looking for a son who you don't even know is alive anymore!" I finished bitterly.

He was silent for a minute as I crossed my arms fuming. "Would it help if I told you I know he's still alive? And I know where he is."

I tilted my head towards him. "How?"

"Magic." He said curtly.

I shook my head, "I just don't know how you can leave us here. How can you leave us here? With Cora and with everything that has happened. Do you even have a plan to save Belle?"

"Lucy, not looking for you and your mother is one of my biggest regrets, and I pay for it everyday. Every time you talk about your _other_ father Atticus, every time you talk about your mother Regina, every time I see you with Henry, your brother. Every time you address me and you don't know quite exactly what to call me because Mr. Gold seems irrelevant, Rumplestiltskin is disrespectful and I wasn't your father for a very long time so I haven't earned the title. I care about you and your mother more than anything. But I have to find Bae. My potion is wearing off. If it wasn't I would stay but I have to bring my son home. He's your brother, Lucy."

"What about Belle? I can't believe you would give up on her. She's your true love." I said quietly.

"Lucy that woman, Isn't my true love. I'm going to do everything I can to try to bring my true love back but first, I need to find Bae."

That was a long winded speech, he did have a good point but I still didn't want him to leave as we pulled up to the curb and got out it dawned on me, "But where will I be while you're gone?"

He relaxed a little, "I made a deal, you'll be staying with the Charming's" He nodded towards Snow's apartment "and Emma will be coming with me. I'll protect her and they'll protect you."

"You made a deal with Emma to go with you?" I asked as we started walking up towards her apartment.

"Not a deal," He admitted, "She owed me. I'm cashing in. We honor deals, in this family."

"I bet you didn't have to force her. I bet she would have gone with you if you had just asked." I said solemnly as he knocked on the door with his cane.

"That's not a risk I could've taken." He said as the door swung open, "Ready to go, Miss Swan?" He asked as Emma answered the door.

She grimaced, "Almost."

My father and I walked inside, "How you feeling kid?" Emma asked me.

"Good." I smiled. I hated this. I hated that they were leaving. I looked over to see Henry walk in. He immediately dropped his stuff and ran over and hugged me. God I felt terrible. I've been a really bad big sister and I haven't been there for him at all.

"I'm so glad your okay." Henry said giving me a tight squeeze before letting go.

I smiled, "Me too." I eyed the stuff he dropped, it was a suitcase and coat. "You going somewhere?" I asked.

"I'm going with you guys." Henry said. I turned and cast a dark look at my father but the expression on his face was apparent that this was news to him.

He turned to Emma, "I thought the terms of our agreement were quite clear._ You_ owe me a favor – you alone. Henry was supposed to stay here with Lucy."

Henry turned to me, "Wait you're not coming?"

Emma glared at my father, "I'm not leaving Henry here with Cora lurking about, so either we both go, or we both stay."

My father sighed, "Then, we'll have to purchase another plane ticket, won't we?"

I shook my head and picked up Henry's jacket and helped him put it on. I didn't like that Henry was leaving, but he'd be safe with my father. And even though I was ashamed to admit it I was a little jealous. I wanted to travel. Go anywhere but just Storybrooke, and there was a whole world waiting. I've always been enthralled with the idea of traveling.

"Wait. We're flying?" Emma asked.

"Don't worry, I'm covering expenses. Even the new ones." He added solemnly.

David overheard as he walked downstairs, "You're a real gentleman, aren't you? Alright, Gold, you're going out there with my family. Just know, if anything happens to them…"

"Then you'll what? Cross the town line? And David Nolan will hunt me down in his animal rescue van?" Mr. Gold replied bitterly. I gave him a dirty look. He didn't have to be rude about it.

"I'll be devastated." David's face fell, "This isn't a threat. It's a request. Take care of them." David put a hand on my shoulder, "And I'll take care of her." How sweet David was going to protect me from the big bad witch Cora. I briefly wondered when I had become so cynical but realized the answer was a very angry man standing in front of me who comprised half of my DNA.

My father sighed, "I promise no harm will come to your family. After all, we have a deal. Now we need to get going."

Emma turned and hugged her parents while my baby brother ran forward and wrapped his arms around me, "be careful, please? And let me know what's going on I want to stay in the loop." I said as I released Henry.

"Can do." Henry smiled as he turned to give his grandparents a hug.

Emma opened her arms for a hug from me, "Thank you, for saving me yesterday." I whispered.

Emma squeezed me tighter. "Of course."

I let go and turned to my father. I scrunched my lips and went to hug him, "Be careful please." I said quietly, "And protect Henry."

He pulled back. "I will Lucy. And I need you…to check on Belle. Please. I know you're angry, with me. But I need to know that she is okay."

I nodded, "I can do that". Even if I didn't want to. Even if it killed me.

He smiled and stroked the side of my face, "And be careful, don't take any unnecessary risks, I can't lose you too."

"Okay." I said.

He kissed my forehead, "I love you. Stay safe."

David stepped forward and placed his hands on my shoulder, "She will be." I grimaced and watched the only father I had right now walk out the door and leave town, leaving me behind as well.

* * *

><p><em>On her way back to her village after abandoning the queen Alice grew tired and realized she did not know where she was going and stopped by the river to sit on a log. While she was there she saw a mother duck leading her babies into the river, safely watching over them. Alice began to cry because she knew she would never have a mother to protect her like this. Alice cried by the river until she felt the ground start to shake. She heard thumping growing louder as the earth began to shake more. The trees behind her started rustling. Alice stood up and turned around as the sounds grew closer and the shaking got more violent. She started backing up away from the trees, when suddenly the biggest man Alice had ever seen broke through the tree line. He looked down at Alice as Alice had frozen with tear stains on her cheek. <em>

_"__Hi." The giant said shyly. Alice didn't answer. "What's your name?" The giant leaned down to look more closely at Alice and Alice began to cry out of fear. She turned to run. "Wait!" The giant said, "Don't run please. I promise I won't hurt you." Alice paused and looked back at the giant who's face had fallen at the prospect of scaring off a human friend,. Alice immediately felt guilty and approached the giant. "My name is Alice…" She said quietly. The giant looked over to Alice and smiled a tiny bit, "I'm Anton." "Why are you so big? Were you cursed?" Alice asked. Anton smiled widely, "No, I'm a Giant. But I'm actually quite small, as far as giants go." "Well you look awfully big to me" Alice smiled back. "Why were you crying?" Anton asked Alice as he folded his humongous legs criss-cross applesauce. _

_Alice smiled and jumped to grab onto Anton's pant leg and pulled herself up so she was sitting on his knee. "My Papa died and I was sad. And my-" She didn't know how to refer to Regina but she didn't want to confuse Anton, "My mother isn't a good person and I thought she was and now I have to go live with neighbors from our village. And I'm lost. I don't know how to get home." Alice felt a few more tears leak out._

_"__I'm sorry." Anton said. "I have a family but I feel like they don't understand me a lot. That's why I left but I know how to get back home." Anton said. "You know you're the friendliest giant I ever met," Alice said as she looked up at Anton, "I bet everybody likes you at home." Anton looked sad; "They tease me, and call me Tiny and make fun of me because of my size. Nobody cares about my personality." Alice puffed out her bottom lip, "Well I do. I think your great." Alice smiled the most adorable little girl smile. Anton couldn't help but smile back, "You know, Alice, I could help you find your village." Anton said. Alice's eyes widened, "Really?! How." Anton laughed, "I'm humongous, I'll lift you up and you can look out over the land and try to find it." Alice immediately got scared and her eyes filled with fear, "But…I don't like heights, what if you drop me?" "I promise I won't. You can trust me Alice. I'll protect you." Alice smiled, "Okay. In return if you ever need help I'll be there to protect you." Anton smiled back and carefully picked up Alice with one hand and pushed off the ground with the other so he was standing up. Once he was up he cupped his hand so that Alice would be safe and she could see over his fingers._

_"__Anton over there" Alice pointed seeing the top of her familiar cottage. "Where?" Anton aid jokingly as he changed direction. Alice giggled, "There" she pointed. It took Anton only about 3 strides to get to Alice's village. "Alice what am I going to do without you?" Anton asked. "What do you mean?" Alice asked confused. "Well you're my only friend and you're leaving." Alice smiled, "I'm just going home tonight, we can still be friends Anton" "Really?" Anton asked as he set Alice down. "Of course, why don't we meet at the River tomorrow? And we can play together." Anton replied, "I'd like that." After saying goodbye Anton wandered until he found a Tavern in Alice's village. And a nice prince and his beautiful lady friend shrunk him and invited him inside. The next day Alice waited by the river, for hours, for Anton to come back but Anton never did. For Anton had unknowingly unleashed King George's army and led to the downfall of the Giant's._

* * *

><p>After they left we all just stood there.<p>

"Lucy do you want some Lunch?" Snow asked me. "Grilled cheese?" She smiled.

I shook my head, "No I'm- I'm okay I had a bagel earlier. I think- I think I'm going to go home. I want to see if my mother is there. I want to ask her if she can help Belle."

David and Snow exchanged a look, "I don't know if that's such a good idea with Cora running around."

"I'll be fine." I said.

"If something happens to you Gold is going to hurt my family." David said earnestly.

I shook my head, "Glad to see you'd be upset if something happens to me." There was that cynicism again.

David grimaced, "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, and I also know that you two are going to go out looking for her as well. My magic is under control and I can handle myself. Besides if you don't let me I'll be forced to go with you on you're quest to find Regina." I said. I wasn't trying to force them but who knew how long my father would be gone and I wouldn't be glued to Snow and David the whole time as much as I loved them.

"Black mail, subtle." Snow muttered.

"Wonder where she gets it." David replied.

I smiled triumphant, "I'll call you if I run into trouble. I need to help Belle." Snow nodded as I turned and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>As I walked up the familiar steps to the Mayor's house I got the distinct feeling someone was…. Watching me. I looked up into my mom's bedroom window but didn't see anyone. Although I thought I saw the curtain shake. I smiled, it'd be the perfect place to hide, nobody would think she would hide in her own house.<p>

I pushed open the front door and walked into the foyer. "Mom?" I yelled. No reply. I cupped my hands, "Mooooooom?" Still no answer. Well it was worth the try. I turned back to leave and immediately the door slammed shut and I felt a gust of wind.

"Hello Alice." I turned around slowly. I recognized that voice. As I turned I took her in, Cora. She hadn't change a single bit, except she looked very smug, as she was standing across the foyer leaning against the dining table.

"Cora." I said icily. I looked around, I didn't have any weapons except my magic.

She shook her head, and made a clacking sound with her teeth, "_Tut tut_, I think that was very disrespectful Lucy. After all I am your grandmother. And that's what I expect to be called." She said as she crossed the foyer.

I nodded, what a crazy bag. "I didn't realize you wanted to embrace the title and not want to kill me anymore."

As she crept closer she said, "Lucy, all of that is behind us, it's in the past. We're a family."

"No we're not." I said bluntly. Cora was about 6 feet from me and I was about 2 feet from the door.

"Now, don't be disrespectful, or I'll have to punish you." She smiled.

I saw the fireplace poker out of the corner of my eye. I wouldn't kill her but she might kill me. I had my hands at my side and I made a flicking motion with my wrist and the poker came hurling at her. She held up her hand and it stopped just before it was about to hit her. "Lucy, you have so much to learn about magic. And _I_ can teach you." She turned the poker with magic so it was facing me, ready to impale me.

"I don't need any help from you." I said as I jumped towards the door and tried to pull it open. Before my hand was even on it Cora had locked it.

"Now, you don't need to hurry off, do you? I want to spend some quality time with my granddaughter."

Just then the door, pushed open. It was mom! "What's going on here?" She asked as she saw me practically jumping out of my skin and Cora in front of me with the fireplace poker pointed at me. I protectively took a step and stood behind Regina and grabbed her hand. "Cora? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just wanted to see you, and see my granddaughter." Cora said in a sickly sweet voice.

Mom paused, "Come on Lucy we should go."

Abruptly we left and I let go of Mom's hand as mom shut the door and we walked to her car. I went around to the passenger side. Mom turned to me, "Lucy what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I need help." I said as we got in the car.

Mom's brow furrowed as she started the ignition, "What happened?" I tucked my hair behind my ears and moms jaw dropped, "Is that a hospital bracelet?!" Shit.

"Well….. yeah I was there last night but I'm fine, It's not me who needs help."

"Lucy" Mom scolded, "Why were you in the hospital?"

She started driving, "Well last night a stranger drove into Storybrooke, and Hook shot Belle and she was pushed over the town line and then the car, well Emma said the driver was texting so he didn't see and he hit me and then it was chaos and everyone was at the hospital and they had to sedate me." I saw the crazed expression on my mom's face. "But don't worry I'm fine now."

"You were hit by a car? In the hospital and nobody thought to call me? You're still my daughter."

"Well," I looked down at my hands, "Nobody could find you. But that's what I need help with. Mom, Belle she doesn't remember anything, she doesn't remember who she was she doesn't remember me, or Mr. Gold. Please you have to help her."

"Gold can't do anything?" She asked.

I shook my head, "He's gone. Please you're my last hope."

"Lucy, I- I don't think there's anything I can do, especially if the dark one can't do anything."

Just then my phone rang, "Hello?" It was Ruby. 'Lucy. Hi! I'm going to visit Belle at the hospital, I wasn't sure if you would wanted to go?'. I thought about it. I promised my father I would check up on her. "Sure I'll meet you at Granny's I'm turning onto Main street now." I turned back to my mother, "Can you drop me off here?"

Mom nodded still not saying anything and pulled over.

"I have to go, but please, please promise that you'll try? For me."

She smiled, "Of course, I can at least try." I smiled back as I opened the car door and got out. I think she really has changed, she's not helping Cora, she's going to help my mom.

I was thinking about my mom, Regina, as I walked up the porch steps. I walked right by them and didn't even notice.

"Alice?" I turned.

My face lit up, "Oh my god! Charlie?" I smiled as he got up from his chair and pulled me into a hug. Charlie, Derek/Edward's older brother. He was always like an older brother to me too. He was probably about 23 now. He was tall, broad shoulders, devilishly handsome and always had a cute boyish grin. Squeezing me around the middle he lifted me up so my feet just grazed the ground before setting me down. "How have you been?" I said excitedly as he released me.

I noticed Derek sitting at the table awkwardly behind us. "I've been good just catching up with my brother." He gestured towards Derek. "Hey kid, I want to catch up some time I missed you okay?" Charlie said.

My face lit up, "Of course. But" I turned towards the door, "I have to go, I'll see you later." Charlie was always, _brilliant_. He was always loving and kind and protective, I always loved him, like a sibling.

"Okay, have fun." Charlie smiled and gave me one last hug as I turned to leave. I guess Derek wasn't going to say anything to me.

I awkwardly left and after a couple of steps felt somebody grab my arm. "Hey." I turned around, it was Derek.

"Hi." I said coolly.

"I uh- I came by your- Mary Margaret's cottage last night. To see you? You weren't there."

"Yeah." I said bluntly. I held up my wrist with the hospital brand, "I was in the hospital."

His jaw dropped, "Why- why didn't you tell me?"

I looked at him in disbelief, "It's kind of hard to tell you things when you ignore me for a week."

"Lucy I- I'm sorry. Please, I want to make it up. Where are you going? I can come."

I shook my head, "Belle she accidentally crossed over the town line, she doesn't remember anything. I have to go check on her."

He looked at me as if he understood everything. "Lucy I'm so sorry. That must be hard. I'll go with you. You'll need someone there."

"Okay fine. Come on we have to go. Ruby is waiting." I didn't have the patience to fight with him.

We walked into the diner, and Ruby ran around the counter, "Took you long enough! I thought you were going to ditch me." Ruby said.

"Sorry, I uh got hung up," I gestured to Derek, "Ruby this is-"

"-Derek, right. We met when we found Kathryn Nolan forever ago. Yeah let's go." Ruby said.

On the ride over Ruby drove and I sat in the passenger seat. Derek sat in the back and the way he talked to Ruby would make it seem like they were old friends.

When we got to the hospital and onto the psychiatric floor I looked in and saw Belle. Staring lifelessly at the TV. Ruby walked in to see her.

I took a deep breath before I followed. Derek sensed my hesitation and grabbed my arm, "Hey. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Yeah I do." I briskly as I pulled my arm away. Ruby sat in the chair next to Belle and I sat on the table in front of her.

"Hi?" I said as I sat down. Belle merely looked at me. I shuddered as she looked right through me. I was still mentally kicking myself. What the fuck was wrong with me? I totally blew it with her, if- if I could've forgiven her soon, or if I hadn't let her go get the shawl or if I had gone with her. This was all my fault.

"Hey." Ruby said brightly before she saw the expression on Belle's face. "You don't remember me, do you?" Ruby asked.

Belle shook her head, "Sorry, no, I… I don't."

Ruby smiled, "I'm Ruby. You used to come into my Granny's diner a lot. Before. I thought you could use some comforts from home. You were always telling me about Jules Verne," She pulled a book out of her basket, "so I brought you my favorite – The Mysterious Island."

Belle looked at it confused, "Thank you." She paused, "Were… Were we really friends?"

"Yeah, we were." Ruby replied.

Belle got…excited, more excited then when I showed her that stupid picture, which I'm not going to lie, stung a little. "Then tell me the truth. Before I was brought here, I was hurt. I was bleeding, and then this man came. And he… He healed me. Then, I saw him hold a ball of fire in his hands. How… How is that possible?!"

I put my hand on her knee soothingly, "The nurse said that the tranquilizers can cause hallucinations."

Belle jumped up knocking my hand off of her, "No, I know what I saw. And I don't need any more tranquilizers or-" She pleaded. It broke my heart, her begging.

Ruby and I jumped up, "Belle…"

Belle flipped, "Don't call me that. Why does everyone keep calling me that?" A nurse ran forward and had to restrain her.

"I don't… I'm telling you, I don't…" Belle screamed.

I held my hands up and covered my mouth in horror. What had happened to her? As I lowered my hands Derek stepped forward and grabbed my hand. Honestly in this instance…. I was grateful.

"Take it easy. Take it easy." The nurse forced Belle down into a chair and injected her in the arm with a sedative.

"Has she been like this the whole time?" Ruby asked.

The nurse grimaced, "More or less. We've had to keep her heavily sedated. Okay, let's get you back to bed." The nurse practically had to pick up Belle and almost carried her to the room.

"No…" Belle protested weakly.

Nurse talked to her like she was an infant, "Here we go. There." She said as she led Belle away.

I turned and saw Greg enter the room.

"Everything okay in here?" He asked.

"Everything's fine, Mr. Mendell. She's alright. How are you?" Ruby replied.

"Much improved."

"Well, then, rest up. The sooner you're better, the sooner you can be out of our quiet little town." Ruby smiled before walking out. I abruptly pulled my hand out of Derek's and moved to follow Ruby and walked passed Greg.

"Lucy?" I turned to look at Greg who had called me.

"Yes?" I asked confused. How the hell did he know my name?

He shook his head as if asking what had gotten into himself, "I'm sorry…" I nodded confused. "About hitting you" he clarified.

"Oh, it's alright. You didn't mean to. I'm fine," I smiled.

He narrowed his eyes, "Yeah you healed pretty fast, I thought I heard you had a dislocated shoulder? And I remember you bleeding but you don't have any stiches." Derek shifted uncomfortably next to me.

I tilted my head. What was he angling at? I smiled innocently, "Nope just a bad bruise." I deliberately ignored his comment about my lack of stitching. "Now I should really be going" Derek moved his hand up my arm and ushered me out of the room.

"It was nice meeting you again." Greg called out. Something about this guy was off he knew my name and he seemed very interested in my injuries. And he said 'again' I wouldn't call it 'meeting' when you hit somebody with your car. I didn't like him, not one bit.

* * *

><p>After we had gotten back to Granny's Ruby rushed out of the car saying she had to clock in before her shift. I got out as Ruby ran off and Derek followed uncomfortably.<p>

"Derek, I think I should go home," I said.

He nodded, "I'll walk you. It's not that far and they haven't found Cora yet."

As we walked for about a minute we both turned to each other to say something and saw the other one doing the same thing, we both chuckled awkwardly.

"Ladies first," He said.

I smiled, "It's just I feel like things were going so well and now its like we can't even talk."

Derek looked extremely hurt which I didn't understand, but before he got a chance to answer the ground started shaking.

"Oh my god!" Derek yelled as we squatted to the ground trying not to fall over.

"Is that an earthquake?" I yelled back.

"In Maine?" He said sarcastically. Well you know what I had read about earthquakes and seen them in movies and this is sure as hell what it felt like.

Just then we saw a Giant go stomping past. A very…familiar giant. "Hey I- I think I know that giant." I said straightening up.

"How in the Hell do you know a giant Alice?" Derek asked confused.

I took off running, I had to see if that was him, "Come on!" I pulled Derek's hand and he trailed me as we ran.

I looped around to try to cut him off and saw Leroy, David and Snow run on the cross street and the Giant follow them knocking into some telephone poles. It was unmistakable, it was Anton. But I couldn't understand why he'd be causing this chaos. He was always so gentle. A gentle giant.

I chased after as they neared the wharf where Billy's body was found. "Anton! Anton!" I called. He didn't hear me I was about a block away and I could only see him because he was so big over the roof tops. I followed the sound of his booming voice as he talked to someone. I rounded the corner with Derek to see a very scared Snow, David and Leroy and Anton running to smash them. "NO!" I screamed.

As Anton landed he fell through the ground. I ran up to him. "Anton!" He turned and saw me. "Alice?" He asked awestruck. Then a cloud of smoke appeared and he was gone.

"No!" I screamed. He was my friend. I ran over to the gaping hole and practically fell in, Derek caught my waist holding me back. I looked down and breathed a sigh of relief as Anton was still there hanging onto one of the pipes over a black hole that ran deep under Storybrooke.

Snow's jaw dropped, "Lucy do you know him?"

I nodded, "From the enchanted forest."

I leaned over the edge to talk to him as Leroy called Granny, Ruby and the rest of the Dwarves to come help.

"Anton? Anton! What are you doing here?" I pressed.

"Alice I haven't seen you in so long." He sounded…nostalgic.

"Just hang on Anton! We'll get you out of there soon!"

"That better hold." David said toward Leroy eyeing that rope that he would shimmy down to save Anton.

"It'll hold." Leroy replied begrudgingly.

Snow abruptly pulled David into a kiss, "Most people would let that giant die after what he's done." She said as she pulled back.

David smiled, "You wouldn't." Their love was always inspirational to me. After everything, they still found each other, still loved each other and still believed in each other. It reminded me of my parents love, after everything my father had done my mother believed in him, loved him and could still see the good in him. That's why I was so worried about him. Without Belle who could curb my father?

David wrapped the rope around his waist and begin to repel down, "Alright, Anton! I'm coming down!" He reached out to Anton, "Take my hand."

"No!" Anton said gruffly.

"No?" David asked confused.

"I don't want to go back up there. I should just let go!" Anton said.

"You'll die." I yelled down. Like hell he was going to let go.

"Maybe death hurts less than life."

David extended his hand one last time, "If you really wanted to die, you would have let go already. Now take my hand!"

Anton finally grabbed David's hand and we pulled them up. Anton fell to the ground as we pulled him up.

"Anton!" I knelt down and smiled at him and hugged his shoulders. "Alice. I didn't know you were here I never would have done any of this." Anton turned to David, "You saved my life."

David smiled proudly, "That's what we do."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Leroy answered.

David, "We're not all the same, Anton. I don't know what my brother did to you, but… That's not us."

"You have no idea." Anton replied.

David stood up and helped pull Anton up.

"Come on everybody free drinks at the diner!" Granny said.

Anton and I kept pace as we walked towards Granny's. "So how do you two know eachother?" Snow asked.

I smiled, "We met back home after I got out of wonderland."

"And before James started the war against the giants." Anton added.

"Is that why you never came?" I asked, "That day we said we would meet at the river. I waited."

Anton looked away nervously as we kept walking, "The night before, after I took you home I met James and Jack at a Tavern, that night they started the Giant's war."

* * *

><p>After it was discovered that Anton had a bean that could take us home we went to look at the Farmland here.<p>

Anton knelt down and kneaded the soil, "Well, what's the verdict?" David asked.

"Soil's got a nice loamy feel. Lot of minerals. The beans should grow well here. Only one problem." Anton hinted.

"What's that?" I asked.

Anton grimaced, "Cora. This is why she brought me. She wanted me to grow beans. So whatever she plans to do with them… Can't be good."

"Then we won't let her get to them." Mary Margaret replied.

"No one touches our crop." Leroy said visciously.

"Your crop?" Anton asked confused, "I thought you guys were miners?"

Leroy shrugged, "Work is work. It's what we do. So what do you say? You up for some help?"

"Okay." Anton said nonchalantly.

"Happy!" Leroy called, Happy handed a pickaxe to Anton.

"Here. To help break up the earth." Leroy clarified.

Anton looked at it and the word "Tiny" Engraved itself to it.

Anton smiled, "'Tiny'. My brothers used to call me that."

Leroy smiled, 'Axe never lies.'

David cocked his head confused, "Wait a second. I did my time in the mines. How come I didn't get one of those?"

"Cause you ain't a dwarf." Leroy repelied, "Welcome aboard, brother."

They turned to start digging.

"Wait." Derek said, "What about the protection? If Cora or Regina see us digging they'll know something is up. We have to protect it sooner than later."

David nodded, "He's right." He turned to me, "Lucy can you cast a protection spell?"

I stood there dumbfounded, "Me?"

David nodded, "I've seen you do magic. You're good. You can cast it."

I bite my lip, "I- I mean I can try. But maybe you should have Mother Superior do it, just in case."

"Lucy, you can do it." Snow smiled, "We believe in you."

I nodded, "Okay" I yelled, "Everyone go stand on the road" I started walking, "I'd rather not kill anyone" I muttered to myself.

David stayed put, "I'll stay here so we can see if it works."

"Alright. I'll try not to make you disappear." I said worriedly.

David smiled, "You'll do fine."

"I hope your right." I mumbled as I walked towards the road. Everyone stood behind me and David saluted to me. I saluted back praying I didn't hurt anyone. My magic was kind of under control but I didn't really know how to do anything.

I focused and nothing happened. I felt like I was going too burst a temple from trying so hard. And to be honest on a more vain level I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone. I felt someone get close behind me, "Relax". Derek whispered in my ear. I shuddered thinking of the last time his lips were that close to my face.

"You can do it Lucy." Snow said as Derek stepped back.

I closed my eyes and focused, thinking of my anger, what I wanted to do, why I needed to do it, and who I was going to protect and help. And _what_ I was going to protect. I could feel the magic start radiating and I mentally pushed it out, formed it into what I wanted which was an invisibility spell. I heard Snow gasp and I opened my eyes.

There was nothing in front of me, no one. "David." I yelled frantically.

"Lucy?" He yelled back unsure. I could hear him but I couldn't see him.

I immediately ran forward and smacked into the invisibility spell. Didn't smack really but I stopped as soon as I felt the weird gooey sensation.

I carefully stepped through it. I saw David and I could see everyone following me through. "Oh my god it worked!" I said triumphantly. "I did it!"

"I knew you could." Derek smiled.

David clasped a hand on my shoulder, "I never doubted it kid."

As David and Snow stayed with Anton and the Dwarves to start preparing to plant. Derek and I strolled back to the diner. It was mostly a silent walk. Finally as we turned onto main street I broke the tension, "Look I know you're mad at me, and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to."

He didn't even look at me, "I'm not mad at you." He said quietly.

"You're not?" I asked confused. What the hell? He's been awkward around me ever since I said I didn't want a relationship.

"I get it. You don't like me…in that way. I understand you don't want to date me, look I saw the way you were with my brother Charlie." He walked straight angrily. Oh my god. I laughed out loud. "Don't laugh at me. I really liked you. And I understand if you don't feel the same way. But you don't need to laugh." This was preposterous. I quickly looked around to make sure nobody was looking and pulled Derek around a Brick wall behind The Rabbit Hole. I pushed him up against the wall.

"Are you stupid?" I asked out loud. as I had both my hands on his chest pressing up to the brick wall.

"What-?" Derek asked. I let my hands slide off his chest as I fell into him. My lips pressing against his, his hands moved to the small of my lower back holding me steady and my hands trailed up to his neck as we held each other in that kiss, our lips grinding together. My tongue explored the inside of his lower lip as our bodies became more entangled.

I abruptly pulled back, "You moron, _of course_ I like you. I always have. Charlie is like an older brother to me too. I never liked him in that way"

Derek had a stupid boyish grin on his face and looked like his whole day had been made. "So… we're kissing but not dating?"

"Derek," I unwrapped my arms from around his neck as I looked down at my hands, "Everybody I love leaves. My father is gone. Henry's gone. Regina's gone. Belle's mentally gone. I don't think I could bear it if you were gone too." I admitted

He grabbed my hips and pulled me into him, "I'm not going anywhere. Alice in Wonderland," He smiled, "I have loved you since I was twelve years old. And that hasn't changed."

He was so sweet. He was kind, and sweet and handsome and smart. Why wouldn't I let myself open up to him? I know why it's because I'm afraid he'll get hurt, or leave me and I'm not stable enough to be okay if he was to ever leave. I pecked him on the lips and pulled him to the diner.

* * *

><p>Later that night at Granny's, after Derek had left because his parents wanted him home, Granny, Ruby, the Dwarves, me, Snow and Charming were all celebrating. I was sitting in the outer seat with Ruby facing the door, at a booth with Snow and Charming talking, when the door opened.<p>

I looked at the man who entered. Man was maybe too strong a word. Guy was better. He couldn't be out of his teenage years yet but on the later end. 18 or 19 years old at the latest. He wearing dark, dark blue jeans, with a white t-shirt and a flannel he had left unbuttoned with a beanie on his head. He took off the beanie shaking out his hair. It was medium dark brown. He was, devilishly handsome, and grown. He had a small golden hoop earring in his left ear As he walked in, the door shutting behind him, he looked at me and we made direct, I do mean direct, eye contact. I was the first to look away. Something about our brief encounter was…. electrifying.

Leroy got up off of a barstool. "Hey man how you doing?" The stranger shook Leroy's hand and chuckled.

"I'm doing good. Where's uh, where's your friend?" He inquired. Leroy gestured towards us.

"David. This is the guy I told you about. My friend who want's to help with the beans." Leroy said loudly.

David excused himself and stood up looking the guy up and down, "Okay, we could always use workers. You got a name?"

The stranger smiled and held out his hand for David to shake, "Jim. Jim Hawkins."


	36. 12x14 Manhattan

Chapter 36

_2x14 Manhattan_

**Sorry for this short chapter the next one will be a lot longer :)**

* * *

><p>I didn't know if it would work but I had to try. I knocked on the door and without waiting for a reply I pushed it open and walked inside.<p>

"Lucy what- what are you doing here?" Belle asked.

I took in her appearance; very disheveled still, her once beautifully curled ringlets hung limp around her face. She was doing nothing, literally, staring at a wall when I walked in. I smiled warmly, "I thought you could use some company." I gave her my saddest look, "Do you want me to leave?"

I think she debated it for a second but then she put on a very fake smile, "No it- it's alright."

"Great! I brought something for you. Well for us. I- I thought it might help." I said as I walked over to the VCR.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "What is it?"

I opened my bag and pulled out the VHS. I chuckled to myself at how old this was, nobody even used Cassette Tapes anymore. But in the enchanted forest they hadn't even discovered electricity, life was so beautifully complicated right now.

I put in the tape and grabbed the remote. I sat carefully at the edge of Belle's bed and rewound the movie all the way to the beginning.

I turned back, "This was my favorite movie when I was a kid, I used to watch it on replay, it used to bother my mom so much. It's pretty ironic actually that this was my favorite movie with the way things turned out."

"With the way what turned out?" Belle inquired.

I smiled intent on not telling, "Just watch the movie. Maybe it'll make sense."

"What movie is it?" Belle asked still confused.

"Beauty and the Beast." I said quietly.

Belle nodded once as the tape paused itself after it rewound, "you… came here, to watch a cartoon…with me?"

"Just watch it. Do you really have anything else to do?" I said sarcastically, slightly annoyed.

She chuckled, surprisingly, "I guess not."

I smiled, "Good" I scooted backwards on the bed towards Belle, "Now slide over, I'm not going to be sitting in that Chair the whole time." Belle slid over and I leaned back against the bed, our arms brushed briefly and I hit play, hoping that by some miracle she might remember that this was _her_ story.

As the movie progressed I could sense Belle's annoyance at me pausing every scene to analyze it for her and point something else out that probably seemed miniscule to her but meant everything to me. As Belle traded her place for her father's I excitedly turned to my Belle. "See Belle! You see how good the Belle in the movie is? How kind, how noble and brave, she gives herself to the beast to save her village from the war!"

Belle looked at me like I as crazy, "What are you talking about? Didn't she just trade for her father's place so he could leave?"

Oh fuck. I was mixing up the movie with what actually happened in real life. I scrunched down, "Yeah, I mean of course. It's there's just a book I read that said Belle traded places to save her village."

Belle looked thoughtful for a moment, "Belle…. Is that why you showed this to me? Because you think I have the same name as the main character." Belle asked.

Sure…. let's go with that. "Exactly, I thought if you heard the name it might help you remember." I said innocently.

Belle smiled and grabbed my hand, "Thank you that was…very sweet." I almost broke down sobbing right there and asked her to remember me. But I didn't. And she didn't remember me. Belle pulled her hand away to soon, "Lucy? You and your father were, very concerned when I was injured. Why?" Belle narrowed her eyes, "How did we know each other?"

I breathed in deeply, " You and my father were…close. Very close. We all were."

Belle tilted her head, "How close, were… your father and I?"

"You were dating." I nodded as Belle looked shock. My father wasn't _that_ bad looking. And he was a good man, deep down, even if he didn't know it.

"And you and I we were close too?" Bell asked.

I felt my heart splinter away. "Yeah, pretty close." I thought about telling her how close we were. Biologically close. Since she was my mother. But Belle wasn't that much older than me. And especially because of the weird frozen in time age conundrum she probably would have had to be a young pregnant teenager for our ages to fit accurately now. Probably best to avoid broaching that subject if I wanted to have any semblance of a relationship with her now.

Belle smiled, "Well I'm glad, you're the opposite of me, and I like that."

I smiled and leaned back again pressing play. Daringly I gently rested my head onto Belle's shoulder. She froze for a few seconds and then carefully rested her head on top of mine. I smiled as the movie continued on.

I don't remember falling asleep. But I woke up to Belle vigorously shaking my arm and the uncomfortable sound of static waves filling the air, "Lucy! The movie's over."

I jumped up and went to pause the VHS to stop the static sound on the tape. I shook my head, "Sorry I- I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Belle smiled, "It's alright."

"Did you like it?" I asked eagerly sitting on the edge of the bed facing her.

She nodded, "Yes, I- I loved the characters, I loved how Belle learned to love the Beast and her love- it strengthened him, and he was able to become a man again. It's quite an amazing story."

"Do you believe in love Belle?" I asked actually curious.

Belle nodded, "Absolutely, I- I hope to have it someday."

She did have it! With my father she still could if it wasn't for that fucking moron Captain Hook. I could- I could kill him. I wanted to kill him. I don't know why but in that instance Derek popped into my mind. "How do you know, when you're in love?" I asked timidly.

Belle sat up a little bit straighter, "You know, to me, love is… Love is layered. Love is a… A mystery to be uncovered. When you love somebody you know one hundred percent that you want to be with them. There are no doubts. And once you find something worth fighting for you never give up, and love is worth fighting for."

"What kind of love is worth fighting for?" I asked.

Belle cocked her head, "I- I don't understand the question."

I shook my head, "True love is worth fighting for but what about the love between siblings, or friends or…a mother and daughter."

Belle smiled and brushed back a loose strand of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear, "I think any kind of love is worth fighting for. If you're lucky enough to have somebody that loves you, don't ever give up on them."

In that instance my phone rang, interrupting our very sweet mother daughter moment. Well it was a mother daughter moment to me. Belle was probably like 'I'll say anything to get this crazy girl to leave me alone.'

I smiled apologetically and held up one finger as I pulled out my phone. It was Snow, "Hello?" -Lucy where are you?- "I'm at the hospital….Why?" –You need to come home now. We should talk- "Okay I'll be there in like 10 minutes."

I turned back to Belle, "I'm sorry I have to go. But I had a really nice time today."

Belle smiled, "Me too. Will- will you come visit me again?"

I smiled delighted, "Of course. You- you must get lonely here."

Belle nodded, "Okay well bye Lucy thank you for coming."

"Of course." I turned and started heading towards the door.

Belle jumped up, "Wait Lucy you forgot your tape!"

I smiled, "It's okay. You can keep it, I don't mind." I turned back and walked out the door hoping Belle would watch it and it might jog her memory.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in Snow's apartment with David. In complete shock after what Snow had just told us. David didn't seem to be doing any better.<p>

"So Rumpelstiltskin is Henry's grandfather?" David clarified.

"Apparently." Snow said nervously.

"But I'm his grandfather." David asked still processing.

Snow nodded, "You can have more than one."

"So my brother whom I have known since birth. Is also my nephew." Snow nodded again. "And I thought this family tree couldn't be any more messed up."

"And his…step-grandmother is Regina, the Evil Queen." I said

"Actually, his step-great-grandmother. And she's also his adoptive mother. _Your_ adopted mother" Snow replied.

"It's a good thing we don't have Thanksgiving in our land cause that dinner would suck." David said.

"Or, maybe this will mellow everyone out." Snow said. Doubtful.

* * *

><p>After our conversation ended and much convincing, and my reluctant admittance that I didn't have any plans the rest of the day, David convinced me to go ask mother superior if she could check my protection spell.<p>

As I pulled open the door to the ex-sisters convent I heard someone angrily, yelling with a hushed tone at mother superior.

"I just don't understand why you can't look into it." I recognized that voice. It was Jim. He was wearing a long sleeve beige Henley shirt today that accentuated his muscular arms.

"Look I'm sorry there's no possible way I can do that. That's not how magic works. You could ask" Mother superior lowered her voice, "The dark one. But dark magic is risky."

"It's fine." Jim said bitterly, "I'll figure it out myself since you won't help me." He spat. Jim turned around and paused when he saw me standing there. I gave a small smile as he angrily stalked past me our hands briefly brushing just before I heard the door slam. What was all the fighting about? What was Jim trying to do and why couldn't mother superior help him?

Mother Superior smiled at me, "Lucy what can I do for you?"

"David and Snow had me cast a protection spell to protect the beans, they were wondering if you could check it though, to make sure it was okay."

"Of course, let me just get my coat." Mother Superior pulled on her blue woolen shawl and we started the walk to where I had cast the protection spell.

As we neared I abruptly stopped, "This is it mother Superior."

She stopped as well and waved her hand over it, "It's strong, incredibly strong. I don't think that I could take it down. And you concealed it so well it goes completely undetected."

I grimaced and Mother Superior turned to me. "Lucy? What is it that frightens you? I can sense your feelings are misplaced."

I looked down at my hands, "It's just my father, the dark one, his magic is just that, purely dark. Emma- Emma has light magic. What if-" I dropped my voice down to a whisper, "What if I'm evil, because of my magic, what if I turn into evil."

"Have you used your magic for evil purposes." She asked. I shook my head no. "Have you wanted to use it for evil purposes?"

I shook my head no and the paused remembering what I had just said this morning, "I wasn't thinking about my magic but I- I said I wanted to kill Hook… after what he did to Belle. Does- does that make me evil?" I asked sincerely.

Mother Superior smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Lucy, I think that was a normal thought in the face of what happened. As long as you weren't planning to act on it." I shook my head.

"As for your magic, Lucy you were born with magic, and magic in its purest form is _good_. It's light magic, magic, is corrupted by people, like Regina and the Dark One. You're magic hasn't fully developed yet, you can choose to embrace the dark side or choose the side of good. It's entirely up to you. But you must know once you choose the side of darkness it's extremely hard to change."

"Like my mom, and Rumplestiltskin?" Mother superior nodded.

"They can change, if they truly wish, they can become good, but it takes work, and practice, and they have to want it, more than anything." She said as she removed her hand.

"But- what if there's evil in my heart, what if it's blackened." I asked, confiding my deepest fear in Mother Superior.

She smiled, "I think the very fact that you are worried about that means that your heart is good and your magic is light." She pointed to the invisible protection field, "This spell was cast with light magic Lucy. And _you_ cast it. That means that when you do magic, you automatically choose to do light magic. Not dark magic. You don't think about your anger, and rage when you do magic. You think about who you want to help and protect. I think your heart is pure. Which is remarkable in the face of your, parents." Mother Superior finished.

Just then David came out of the spell, "Hey what's going on? Is the protection spell okay?" He asked concerned.

Mother Superior beamed as she turned to David, "I couldn't have done it better myself. Lucy's magic is…remarkable."


End file.
